The Witch, The Winchesters, and The Lightning Thief
by Sugarr-Highh
Summary: Glimmer 'Rosemary' Potter is your average natural born witch/demigod just living her life and trying to survive a world full of crazy s****. Oh and monsters too! Join her on her journey as she battles foes, makes friends, forges family bonds, and discovers herself and everything it means to be a Demigod-Mage and eventual MOD. Smart-Powerful-Confident-MOD/fHarry!
1. Chapter 1

This story will be about a female version of Harry Potter, and will mostly focus on the **Supernatural** TV-verse with equal amounts of the **Harry Potter** book/movie-verse and **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** movie/book-verse thrown in. I say this because honestly the HP series and the Percy Jackson series could totally be included in Supernatural and be plausible and actually make sense since the series talks about gods, goddesses, God, angels, demons, werewolves, shifters, vampires, and anything else weird and or evil that you can think of. I changed this originally from a PJ &O x Supernatural crossover to a Harry Potter x Supernatural crossover since my main character is a female version of Harry even though she's a demigod. It just fits better.

This will be my own version and twist of events between the three and so I ask that you not compare my work with other people's work _or_ the _**original**_ stories/plot-lines to these three franchises.

I haven't decided if I'm going to have my female version of Harry, Glimmer Potter, go to Hogwarts since she will have magic training starting at a young age anyway. However I might send her there to deal with something involving Voldemort since she has to defeat him but she will definitely not be spending more time in wizarding Britain than absolutely necessary. She prefers to live among the mundanes.

 _Most_ details for all books/TV series will remain the same so there _will_ definitely be **spoilers** so if you do not want to have the surprise ruined if you have not seen or read any of the three mentioned above franchises **do not read**! You have been warned!

This story will **not** have every single detail of HP, PJO, or Supernatural so don't get angry or upset over altered scenarios/events or information that I decide to cut out completely. Thank you.

Sam and Dean will meet Glimmer around Supernatural **Season 3** , _after_ episode 4 **Sin City** right _before_ episode 5 **Bedtime Stories**. However even though episode 5 says that that hunt was in NY I'm changing location because it would rush Glimmer arriving at Camp-Half-Blood and I want Sam and Dean to get used to her and to the idea of demigods as well as natural magic users and not the demon deal crap. This way they wont try to kill her or others like her.

 **NOTE** : Also the 3rd season of Supernatural happens to take place in 2008. For everything to fit the time-frame of my story, I'm making season 3 of Supernatural take place in the year 2004, about a month before Glimmer turns 9 (Sam will be 21 and Dean will be 25).

She will reach Camp-Half-Blood at some point in the year 2004 about a month after her birthday making her 9 but will still attend boarding school she just won't go home during holiday breaks that year while she's still nine. She will go to what ever motel or wherever Sam and Dean are at when she comes home for Christmas and spring break. From there it will be about 2 years of training and getting to know camp members before events of Percy Jackson and the Olympians book one: The Lightning Thief.

Dean goes to Hell a few months after meeting Glimmer (end of season three) and since Dean was there for four months Earth years (40 years Hell time), Glimmer will be there to help Sam cope with losing his brother and keeping Ruby away from him. (fucking hate her character as well as that con-artist Bela T.)

When Dean comes back (beginning of season 4) she will help Dean block out his horrible experience and get the brothers to open up more on what's bothering them so that their trust in one another never falters over messed up circumstances and situations in the future. The gang will also work on building a family relationship with Castiel and getting him out of his brainwashed funk.

Percy arrives at CHB 4 weeks before Glimmer turns 11, making it the year 2006. However Percy will be almost two years older since his birthday is August 18 and he arrives to camp at age 12 (got this from book) and he arrived at camp in late June after school was out, so he'd be turning 13 closer to the end of the summer sometime in August. For his arrival I will be using bits of scenes from the movie instead to speed along his arrival time but ultimately will focus on Glimmer's end of things so Percy isn't introduced until he is being attacked right outside camp.

Glimmer's divine parent will be revealed some time before she arrives at Camp Half Blood. I want it to be a surprise but most of you readers will probably figure it out. She will also be a descendant of another divine being; like a many, many, greats grandchild of this divine being.

I apologize in advance if there are any spelling errors, or grammatical errors. I will do my best to proof-read and make the necessary corrections, but I'm only human and we all make mistakes.

This is my first time writing a fan-fiction so go easy on me…

 **Summary:** Glimmer 'Rosemary' Potter is your every day Half Blood and no I'm not talking about having a muggle-borne parent and one pureblood parent in wizarding society, I'm talking being half mortal half god. She's is a natural born witch and also a demigod just living her life and trying to survive a world full of crazy s**** straight out of some twisted fairytale or nightmare. A world where gods and goddesses of all pantheons, including monsters, angels, and demons exist, and all those scary stories you've thought were just that, are in fact real. Join her on her journey as she battles monsters set out to slaughter her, makes friends, creates her own family, and discovers her destiny and everything it means to be a 'Demigod-Mage and the eventual Master (mistress?) of Death'. Smart-Powerful-Confident-MOD/fHarry!

 **NOTE:**

•I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. It belongs to **Rick Riordan**

•I do not own the Harry Potter book series. It belongs to **J.K. Rowling**

•I do not own the WB TV series, Supernatural. It belongs to **Eric Kripke**

Speaking:

"Regular Speech/SHOUTING!"

" **Monster & Demon Speech/ SHOUTING!**"

" _ **Enochian (Angel) Speech**_ "

' _Thinking_ '

 _Flashbacks & Dreams_

๐ _Telepathic link_ ๐

§ _ **Parseltongue**_ § (Snake/Dragon/Reptile)

* * *

The night of a new moon is always dark and the faint light from the stars does nothing to alleviate the inky-blackness that consumes the night. There's an eerie silence, so deafening, and suffocating, like someone hit the pause button on life. It was 8pm on the night of all Hallows Eve, 1996 and Thanatos was angry. He was angry because that filthy human, Tom Riddle who started calling himself Moldy-shorts, or whatever, who had become corrupt and twisted and began taking innocent lives in his psychotic vision of a future of 'purebloods', decided to have his followers kill and torture many magical and mundane families tonight. Thanatos counted 27 either dead or tortured tonight from Voldemort's forces alone not including the Potters.

More importantly he dared harm little Glimmer Potter, Thanatos' future champion. You see Thanatos is the God of Death, he reaps the souls of those with ties to the Greek pantheon. Glimmer was destined to become something more than a simple demigod hero. She would be semi-entwined with his domain in the future. He was going to make sure it happened. If she ended up under Dumbledore's thumb, she wouldn't. She'd end up with her disgusting mundane relatives, and become broken and abused in more ways than one and it would end with her untimely death. No way was Thanatos going to let that happen.

Thanatos is very tall and handsome, beautiful even. He has long natural white hair that reaches his waist, large molten gold eyes, set in a youthful face and pale skin (picture Sesshomaru from the manga Inuyasha _without_ claws, the crescent moon on his forehead or the red lines along his face and arms). He wore a crisp black suit and expensive looking grey robes with red finishing's. Under his suit he wore fitted chainmail armor. Over his suit he wore large spiked battle armor made from the bones of monsters. In his left hand he carries a large scythe, his weapon and symbol of power. He has large boney fingers and a deep, seductive voice. His face is usually emotionless but right now there's a fiery anger burning brightly in his eyes over what happened tonight.

Thanatos had had enough of Voldemort and his perversion of nature. Laws be damned, he needed to intervene so that little Glimmer could grow up properly _his_ way, the _right_ way because no way in Tartarus did he trust that mortal Albus Dumbledore with his delusions of 'The Greater Good', to ensure she would be happy and safe. So with that in mind he shadow traveled to number 12 Godric's Hollow, England to reap James and Lily's souls and to save Glimmer.

Upon arriving he sent James to the Underworld to await his judgment. He then appeared in the nursery and was just in time to witness the killing curse that was aimed at Glimmer backfire onto Voldemort, turning his body to dust, leaving him in a wraith-like form.

Thanatos let his presence be known when he let his dark and cold aura permeate the room. Voldemort's wraith-like form felt his presence and became frightened for his greatest fear was dying. He tried to flee but before he could escape the cottage, Thanatos grasped his spirit in an iron-like grip, smirking as he watched Voldemort flail around in agony and sent the screaming echo of Voldemort strait to the Underworld.

Thanatos then turned to little Glimmer who was sitting up in her crib staring at him with wide emerald green eyes. He noticed powerful white magic shimmering around Glimmer and could sense Lily's presence and decided to allow her to remain attached to her daughter so that her blood sacrifice would remain intact.

"Hello little one." He whispered. Glimmer looked down at her mother's prone body and asked, "Mamma…?" Thanatos was filled with a deep sadness that Glimmer had her parents taken from her for something as asinine as that gods be damned prophesy.

"Your mother is gone little one but she resides in here." he proceeded to point to her heart. Glimmer, not really knowing what that meant, since she was only a year old, but understanding the significance of the situation started to cry a little bit until Thanatos ran his fingers through her tiny baby hair, and made shushing noises to get her to calm down. "It's alright Glimmer I'm here. You're safe now."

Thanatos was checking Glimmer over to make sure she hadn't suffered any long-lasting damage from the killing magic when he noticed the soul leech in the lightning bolt shaped cut on her forehead that had been left after the curse hit. Clucking his tongue in disdain once he realized what it was, Thanatos touched her forehead with the very tip of his scythe and the bit of soul that belonged to Tom was forced out of Glimmer. He proceeded to squeeze it hard between his boney fingers until there was a faint screeching sound and an almost silent 'pop' as it disappeared.

Glimmer was whimpering from the pain of removing the soul so he picked her up and rocked her back and forth gently to comfort her. With a snap of his fingers the lightning bolt cut on her forehead knit itself back together until there was no trace of it left.

It was then that Thanatos realized what that disgusting mortal did to his soul to avoid dying and he had to refrain from growling out loud so as not to scare little Glimmer.

 _'That bastard will suffer when I get my hands on the rest of him._ ' The god of death thought angrily. He swore to hunt down and destroy Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul leeches and send them straight to Eternal Torment because you don't screw with Death or Death's Master. Ever! He would have to allow Glimmer to destroy most of them when she was old enough because of the prophecy though.

He was also going to be taking back his Hallows because they rightfully belonged to Glimmer and no one else was going to get their grubby hands on them. Their powers were too great and he trusted no one else to wield that kind of power.

He needed to hurry. No doubt someone would be coming to check on the Potters from that Phoenix Order group that, that meddling old man was in charge of. ' _Leader of the light my white butt-cheeks_.' If they saw her before he could leave with her they would force her to deal with the _Dark Lord_ (note the disgust and sarcasm) herself no doubt. The cowards. Thanatos sneered in disgust at this.

Making sure not to jostle the baby too much, he picked up a trunk from one of the rooms in the cottage and started packing anything of value. He grabbed Lily and James' wands, all the books, journals, scrolls and parchment they had in their study/library, he grabbed the necessities' for a one year old that he could find such as food and baby clothes, her toy stag, wolf and a black dog, he grabbed photo albums, portraits, wizard and British currency, and anything else of value. He even packed in another trunk Lily and James's clothing, some of Lily's jewelry and James's Auror badge.

He cut some of Glimmers hair and drew 3 drops of her blood and with a snap of his fingers, a golem appeared that took the appearance of baby Glimmer complete with magical signature. Another snap of the fingers and the golem's white baby hair turned black (apparently James and Lily were smart enough to cast a powerful glamor on Glimmer so no one would wonder why her hair was white and not black like her father). He went back to the nursery and placed the golem in the crib and ordered it to remain there.

After picking up the baby and the trunks he made sure that he had everything before exiting the home. He set the cottage up in flames using Greek fire making sure to start the fire in the nursery. He watched as the crackling green flames, unseen by mundanes, rose up. Black smoke poured out of all of the windows and through the hole in the roof caused by Voldemort. "Well little one it's time we visit my dear friend Lady Hecate." Thanatos said even though by this point Glimmer was fast asleep in his arms.

Thanatos then vanished from the edge of Godric's Hollow. Had he stayed a bit longer he would have witnessed Snape, Dumbledore, and Hagrid arrive at the scene just seconds later with horrified eyes and an anguished gasp from the half giant.

* * *

Lady Hecate Goddess of night, magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, necromancy, and protector of everything newly born was a beautiful, and powerful goddess. She had smooth olive skin, deep violet eyes, long black curly hair, and always wore the finest silk robes and gowns in deep purples and royal blues. She's also the goddess in control of the Mist, the magical fog stuff that hides all things related to gods, demigods, and monsters from the mundanes.

She was in her study jotting down ideas for new branches of magic when she suddenly felt the dark and cold presence of her long-time friend. Lifting her head up from her work she said in a distracted voice, "Thanatos this is a surprise. Is everything alright?" She then noticed the tiny sleeping bundle in his arms and let out a small gasp.

"I have come here to speak with you about a demigod child that has natural magic." Thanatos simply replied.

"Oh, and what exactly does this have to do with me?" Hecate asked curiously looking down at the sleeping baby. She had to admit she was confused but also a bit curious.

"The child is powerful and will grow up to do many amazing things. Her mortal parents have been murdered. A wizard that went as dark as they can get, -who murdered, tortured and or raped mundanes and those who defied him and destroyed his own soul- went after her family and tried to kill her as well because of a prophesy. Bastards _lucky_ he didn't succeed. She may be targeted by other mages in the British community if they think her to be alive since she would be revered as a hero and a scapegoat. I'm doing everything in my power to ensure they believe she really is dead. Even if they figure out she isn't they won't be able to find her. Glimmer is to be my advocate, my voice among the living when she collects all three Hallows, defeats Voldemort's soul fragments and has reached the age of 25. However she could die before then all for not being properly trained in her magic as well as hero training at camp. The threat of monsters sniffing her out, or one of Voldemort's followers is very serious. I want her to be a force to be reckon with."

"I see. And you wish for me to train her in magic. That can be done, after all it would be nice to have a cute little sister that I could train so her talents do not go to waste. Perhaps I will also teach her wiccan magic (witchcraft) since that can be used for either good or evil. Maybe even some necromancy. Will her godly parent not mind?" Can't be too careful after all. The last thing another divine being wants to do is upset or piss off a divine being of equal or greater power and end up dead/faded or forced in exile.

"I do not know who her divine parent is (total lie, of course he knew but he promised them he would keep it a secret), only that they had blessed the Potters with a child because the female, Lily, could not have offspring due to complications so they had performed an ancient ritual that required blood of the divine for it to work. This alone means the child has three biological parents. The blood and DNA from her human parents and blood from her divine parent." Thanatos said. At this point he decided to sit on one of the couches Hecate had in her study.

"I see. Well the baby kind of looks like you, I mean no one else I know has that white hair." Hecate said smirking slightly at the startled look on Thanatos' face.

Quickly composing himself he replied, "I am not her divine parent. I _am_ however her great (x6) grandfather. I had only one demigod child with one of Glimmer's ancestors in Ignotus Peverell's family line and my child Sarah married into the Potter line. The child's hair is more of a platinum blonde with subtle hints of yellow and an other-worldly glow to it. Mine has zero pigmentation rendering it solid white thank you very much." Thanatos stated flatly only mildly annoyed. He hoped no other gods snooped around and jumped to the same conclusion that Hecate had. He could already feel a headache coming on. Hecate just smiled at his flustered look.

"Glimmer will need a new family, proper training of her magical abilities and a place where she can be safe from monsters until she is ready to go to Camp-Half-Blood. That is why I came to you Lady Hecate you would be a brilliant tutor for her in magic, and necromancy if you wish to teach her that. She is my destined master and I will try to visit when I can to train her in everything that being my master entails, of course that will have to wait until she first has basic knowledge of magic with enough practical experience." Thanatos stated. "I'm also going to see about getting someone to destroy any and all prophesy's that the wizard society has on her. Or at least dull the prophesy orb so it appears that it was already completed. It is not the mortals' place to have such things in their possession." He growled out. _'Especially not those hypocritical, backwatered, inbred British wizards'_ he thought to himself.

Lady Hecate was pretty disgusted with the mages (wizards) over the centuries because they were becoming lazy, arrogant, unintelligent with all the inbreeding and they liked to blame others for all of their petty little problems. What's worse was the mages in the UK stopped improving and were stuck in the stone ages. It was no wonder they had mass murdering terrorists that rose to power every few decades. "I could see about leaving her with Daniel and Eileen Fuentes, an older couple who live in the States. I met them a few years back. The Mist doesn't affect them since they're clear-sighted mortals so they know about monsters. They live on a farm in a small town in Tennessee which would be perfect. I can go there with the child and ask them if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

It would be perfect since it had a low population so there would be less chance of mortals being killed in incidents involving monsters. It also isn't too unheard of to just simply home school children in that area instead of sending them to public school. So if they decided to homeschool Glimmer or send her to a private magical school that also taught mundane classes no one would bat an eyelash. Plus the couple owed her a favor for saving their lives against a hellhound 14 years ago.

"She will be a powerful demigod I can sense it. Able to wield powerful magic, control the Mist, and destined to become mistress of death, which will allow her to shadow travel, visit the underworld without much issue (unless Hades is in a mood), and able to summon the spirits of her mortal family if she wished to. She would be your 'voice' among the living. Of course there is also what she may or may not have received from her divine parent." Hecate said. She was getting excited at the prospect of having an apprentice. Her last apprentice had been Merlin and that was centuries ago.

"Yes and when she eventually makes her way to Camp-Half-Blood, she will learn the proper way to fight against monsters, and how to be a true warrior." Stated Thanatos. "Now I must go. I have last minute affairs that pertain to the young one that need to be dealt with tonight to avoid interference from anyone in that backwards wizarding society." Thanatos placed baby Glimmer in Hecate's arms, ruffled the baby's hair and in a rare show of emotion he smiled fondly at his long time friend before saying, "Thank you Hecate." and then he was gone.

Lady Hecate looked down at baby Glimmer and gave a small smile and picked up the trunks Thanatos had left by her writing desk when he first showed up to speak with her and shimmered out of her study to a small town in Tennessee hoping the mortals she had in mind were awake at this hour.

* * *

Meanwhile the three men who portkeyed to Godric's Hollow were not quite prepared for the sight before them. "Sweet Merlin..." Dumbledore whispered. The Potters' cottage was basically a pile of ash. "Wait here Hagrid in case any Death Eaters show up." Getting a quick nod from the half giant the two wizards continued forward.

When they tried to enter the cottage they were met with a grisly scene. What they thought was originally a blown-up front door and half missing roof in the eerie silence shifted into thick black smog and only half a house. The cottage was basically gone and thick black smoke was still seeping into the night sky. Burnt and melted rubble lay everywhere. The place looked like a bomb hit. Most stuff was charred so bad that it was reduced to ash and the smoke had been so thick that the once beige and brown cottage just looked dirty, black, cracked and what wasn't was just...gone. It was like a scene strait out of a horror film. The smoke was suffocating and the closer they got to the remains of the cottage the air felt way too hot (they can't see the Greek fire simply because only a Greek/Roman god, goddess, centaur, satyr, monster or demigod can actually see it since the Mist hides it).

Snape and Dumbledore halted in their steps upon realizing the severity of it all and then cast a bubble-head charm to avoid breathing in the smoke and smell of burnt flesh. They weren't able to proceed further do to the unnatural heat so tried casting several powerful water spells and even an ice charm but it only dampened the heat very little.

Snape let out an anguished cry, "No... no! You promised Albus you said you would keep them safe." Severus said as tears fell from his eyes. He quickly cast a spell that alerted him that there were two confirmed dead bodies within the cottage, and there was faint traces of Voldemort, James and Lily's magical signatures that were rapidly disappearing. What made him pause however was that the spell had also alerted him to traces of blood and magic from Glimmer but no body (Thanatos didn't take into consideration that the Greek flames might destroy the golem thus leaving no body).

Albus was ashamed but quickly squashed that feeling down. He might have to change him plans now. "The Dark Lord may have killed Lily and James but I can't detect a third body. It might be possible she was taken as a hostage or someone happened upon the scene before the fire became too much and took the child to safety." Severus said.

 _'I'll just have to search for the child myself and keep the authorities from discovering anything. Of course they need to be alerted that_ _Voldemort is no more.'_ Dumbledore thought to himself. He was inwardly smiling because he felt that it was just a matter of time before he found the kid and continued his mass chess game.

"At this point in time it was unclear what really happened here tonight. We can only hope the child is unharmed and safe. We will begin a search in the morning and I will alert the Ministry to the events tonight. I'll just leave out the fact the child is MIA" Dumbledore said to both Severus and Hagrid.

They cast a digging charm on what remained of the property and created a plot large enough to bury two people right next to each other. Summoning some wood, Snape and Dumbledore proceeded to transfigure the wood into two caskets. Since they couldn't get physically close to Lily's and James's bodies due to the fire they magically summoned/levitated their bodies into each coffin.

Before burying them, the two wizards cast a few cleaning charms on the bodies and transfigured their clothes so the corpses looked their best in their final resting place. Snape then Transfigured a few stones into grave markers and carved out 'Here lies **James Potter** (birth/death) and Here lies **Lily Potter née Evans** (birth/death)' 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'

After a moment of silence, broken by Hagrid's loud sobs, and quick goodbyes to the Potter family, they disapparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When Sirius made his way to the scene -after being alerted via family magic (James and Sirius are first cousins) that something was wrong- and saw the smoke, the destroyed cottage, and graves he became distraught and sought out Peter. He was going to kill the bastard rat for betraying Lily and his cousin James; as well as endangering his precious little goddaughter. He didn't know where she was only that she was alive and uninjured, thank Loki (he worshiped the Norse god of mischief and lies. #pranks!). What he didn't realize was that tonight would be his last night a free man. Pettigrew was in for a world of hurt when Sirius was finally given his trial.

* * *

Dumbledore made his way to his office at Hogwarts and sent a patronus to the Order to let them know what happened. He then sent off an official letter to the Ministry that Voldemort had been defeated by Glimmer and that Lily and James had died in the conflict having been murdered in their attempt to spare their child.

What Dumbledore didn't realize just yet was that his plans to make Glimmer - when/if he found her - his little pawn would never come to fruition. The senile weirdo would never discover her whereabouts and it would drive him crazy for years trying to figure out what the hell happened.

* * *

Thanatos was very pleased with himself. Getting everything done at Gringotts had been much easier and went quicker than he first anticipated. Apparently being the Greek God of Death had its perks.

 _Flashback_

 _Thanatos had shadow traveled right into the Wizard bank in magical Britain and immediately all activity in the bank ceased when the Goblins felt the power radiating off him, immediately knowing who he was. Some of the goblins felt really intimidated by him, they could practically taste his power._

 _Thanatos walked from the shadows to the desk of the head Goblin, Warwick, and asked for a private meeting room between himself and the Goblin(s) that deal with the Potter family accounts. Warwick called for Griphook and led them both into a private meeting room where they all took a seat at the table in the far side of the room._

 _"Thank you Warwick, Griphook, for providing me with a secure room to discuss this with you. I do not wish for anyone other than you two of course to know of what I wish to do concerning the Potters", Thanatos began. "As I'm sure you're aware, Lily and James Potter have passed only hours ago."_

 _"Of course. The wards surrounding the Wills and vaults alert us to deaths of families who have business with our bank." Warwick said respectfully. He was actually quite saddened because the late Potters were among a very small few who actually treated the goblins with respect._

 _Thanatos looked at them in the eyes, made himself more comfortable in his seat and began, "Yes and their daughter Glimmer Potter is alive and well", at this the goblins became curious as to what Death wanted to discuss concerning Glimmer. It wasn't every day that a god took an interest in humans._

 _"No one is to know that she is indeed alive." Thanatos said, sipping some hot tea that he conjured up._

 _"What would you like us to do Lord Thanatos?" asked Warwick respectfully. He and Griphook were very curious indeed._

 _"I want you two to help me keep the fact she's alive hidden. She is not a pawn to be used by those foolish mortals. The wizarding society will believe she has died along with her parents. I've left them a fake body already that I'm confident will pass as dead once authorities happen upon the scene._

 _"To ensure this I would like both her parents Wills to be sealed tight and locked away until Glimmer reaches her majority. I want you to ensure only she will have any knowledge to the reading of these Wills or that they even exist. I want you to ensure that_ no one _will be able to claim the titles and Vaults to the Potter family. Anyone foolish enough to try is to be stopped with legal backing and the simple fact that they have zero Potter blood in them. Glimmer is the only living Potter._

 _"Also any mail addressed to her via magical means is to be redirected to_ _Gringotts. This way Griphook (he made eye contact with the smaller goblin at that) can check for hidden portkeys, tracking spells, compulsion charms, and any other forms of magical detection or harmful spells/potions sent to Glimmer. If the letter or package is safe it is to be sent to her but only_ after _she makes her first visit to the wizard bank on her own. I want any and all letters sent to her to be copies, except important documents, and the original letters re-sealed and sent back to sender. This way she can still receive any important documents, letters, or packages from people who know she is alive or suspect but wont have proof since most of them will get their letter sent back to them._

 _"Any keys to her trust vault, and all family vaults are to be destroyed and reissued. Any keys to any properties or businesses she may own are to be locked away inside one of the Potter vaults so they remain safe. I would like a new key made to her trust vault before all others so I can give it to her myself. All books from any of her vaults are to be moved to her trust vault so she can access them._

 _"When she makes her first trip to Gringotts she may ask for the keys to her other vaults. Please be sure to offer her to do a blood inheritance test as well as a magical inheritance test. I want her to know what families she is related to and what kind of magic she may have inherited from them." Thanatos finished his long speech._

 _The Goblins in the room gave a sadistic smirk at this. They were eager to get this done for the child of their recently deceased clients since it would leave many people (*cough* Dumbledore *cough*) angry or confused. Plus they'd be getting quite the sum of gold to do this quickly and quietly._

 _"Very well we will begin immediately. However it will cost quite the sum of galleons to get all of the necessary paperwork and legal forms filled out, issue the new key and all of that. We will be working for a time to ensure there aren't any loopholes in any contracts and legal forms as well so that young Miss Potter isn't blindsided by anything. We hope to get this done as quickly as possible without alerting anyone outside of this room." Warwick stated._

 _Thanatos smirked, "That will not be an issue." He snapped his fingers and a large pouch of galleons appeared on the table. "I trust this will cover everything?"_

 _"Of course Lord Thanatos." The Head Goblin stated, while greedily eyeing the gold. After all goblins would do anything to get their claws into more gold and rare gems. Greedy little bastards._

" _If that will be all gentlemen I believe we have some papers to sign and things to seal away yes?" Thanatos stated more than asked and Warwick nodded at this._

 _" If anyone questions why no one has claimed ownership of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter simply tell them that the Potters themselves named another heir to their money and titles should their whole family be wiped out. It will leave everyone more focused on finding out who." Thanatos said. 'ha!'_

 _The goblins' response to that was a shark-like grin. They liked to mess around with the wizards as much as the next person. The damn sheep. Thanatos's requests would anger quite a lot of people without giving away any real information. It would also stop anyone from trying to claim what they can't and_ never _could anyway simply for not being a Potter, and the fact no one other than Glimmer had Potter blood in them. The Potter family ensured that only those who naturally had their blood would ever hope to access their vaults. It was brilliant and ensured the vaults were safe against thieving. The goblins then confirmed with Thanatos one more time on what he wanted before proceeding._

 _After that many forms were filled out and Thanatos wrote down the information on the non-magical couple that lived in the States that would become Glimmer's mundane guardians. He also wrote down information on his mortal alias, Mr. T. Grimm, as Glimmer's magical guardian. He ensured these forms were sealed from everyone. The Ministry and the masses would be pissed and so would Dumbledore but it wasn't Death's problem._

 _Griphook had left the room at some point and returned with a little silver key and after ensuring the God of Death that it was the little Potter's Trust Vault key Thanatos placed it in his robe pocket._

 _Thanatos then left Gringotts after making sure everything was in order so he could proceed in the next step of ensuring that Glimmer lived long enough to become his mistress._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Thanatos was currently on his way to Hogwarts to take back the two Hallows he sensed there being sure to conceal himself. Smirking wickedly, Thanatos appeared in Dumbledore's office. Obscured in the shadows, he laid in wait until the old man receded into his sleeping chambers.

When Dumbledore finally fell asleep Thanatos got to work. With a snap of his fingers the Cloak of Invisibility vanished -from wherever the hell Albus Dumbledore put it- and reappeared in his hands. He carefully folded it up and placed it in his robe pocket. The bastard practically stole it when Lily and James needed to go into hiding.

Next was the Elder Wand which was being used as a perch for the old man's familiar, Fawkes the phoenix that was currently asleep. With a snap of his fingers the Elder Wand was in his hand and in its place was a very convincing fake. Fawkes never even twitched in his sleep. _'Too easy'_ Thanatos smirked.

Honestly he wasn't even sure why the wand was there of all places. _'Must have hid it in plain sight because of it's tragic history. Doesn't explain what he does with Fawkes's perch when he's using the wand though. Probably uses a twig or whatever. More importantly why the hell did someone like Albus -Too-Many-Middle-Names Dumbledore have a phoenix as a familiar?'_ They were symbols of purity and good intentions and Albus was anything but. It would definitely need some looking into.

Anyway the fake wand he replaced the Elder Wand with would eventually run out of most of its magical power in the next 8-10 years or so. Thus rendering it as a stick with very small magical ability. No one would notice and Dumbledore wouldn't know what happened. No witnesses no evidence. Nothing. It was perfect.

He was about to head out of the castle when he sensed a soul leech within the school. Growling he followed its' presence to a room on the seventh floor. When he entered, his piercing gold eyes immediately landed on a beautifully crafted tiara that was perched atop a table that had a bunch of random books and trinkets and broken odds and ends all over it. He recognized the tiara as belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw (when she died her soul went to Heaven since she followed the Judeo-Christian pantheon despite being born with wizard magic).

Being one of the many Avatars of Death, ensured that even if the person or being was of a specific pantheon via special circumstances or birthright he would know where their souls ended up even if it wasn't in his jurisdiction to reap that soul himself. Glimmer being of the Greek pantheon ensured he'd be the one to send her soul to the next life _if_ she died before she became his mistress (not that he'd let that happen anyway). Unless of course special circumstances made it so she might end up someplace else if she died early. He hoped not.

When she became his Mistress, she'd be sort of immortal and would stop physically ageing around her 25th birthday. However she would still be able to magically manipulate how old she appeared so no one would become suspicious if she remained young when she should really be much older.

Rowena's tiara reeked of dark magic and he could sense a piece of Tom's soul inside the sapphire gem. "Tom you foolish human. You cannot evade me forever." With that he tapped the tiara with his scythe and extracted the soul fragment and sent it straight to the fields of Eternal Torment to join the other two pieces of his soul.

Looking at the undamaged tiara that was now free of taint, Thanatos decided it would be a lovely gift for little Glimmer when she was older and so he pocketed the tiara as well.

He decided that for the final Hallow, Glimmer could retrieve it herself when she was older as a quest of sorts so she could take up the mantel as Mistress of Death.

He'd make sure to deal with the stupid prophesy later. He was tired dammit! and the paperwork for all the shit he had to do today and all those souls he had to reap in England and Scotland alone would keep him busy.

* * *

October 31st, 1996, Tellico Plains TN. 12pm midnight. An elderly couple were just about to head up to bed after watching a Halloween film in their living area when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" started Daniel Fuentes when he got up from the couch and opened the door. He then halted when he realized who it was.

"Dan what's wrong who is it?" Eileen said as she made her way to the front door.

Lady Hecate watched as several emotions flickered across Dan's face. Recognition, shock and finally it settled on slight confusion. He was confused because he didn't expect to see the Goddess ever again after she saved them those years ago and was baffled upon seeing a baby in her arms. "Lady Hecate. This is a surprise." Dan said at the same time Eileen gasped when she moved closer to the open doorway and saw the child.

Looking down at the baby in her arms and then back towards the two people she had saved once many years ago, Lady Hecate proceeded to explain the situation and asked if they would be willing to adopt and raise the baby, at least until she was old enough to make her way to Camp for others like her.

"All expenses will be paid for to care for the child such as food, clothes, schooling, other activities, the works. All I ask is that you treat her with kindness and provide a loving home environment. Now I know this is a lot to take in but I figured since you two know of the gods and other mythical beings that you would be better suited to raise her in case there's ever an incident. Her only remaining blood family would abuse and neglect her because they don't like anything they think isn't normal. So will you accept?" Hecate asked.

Dan and Eileen traded a quick glance with each other before Daniel nodded his head yes. It didn't hurt that the couple adored children and Glimmer was a cute little thing.

Things were about to become interesting in the small town of Tellico Plains Tennessee. Yep, no doubt about it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter and please let me know what you think! (:


	2. Chapter 2

This story will be about a female version of Harry Potter, and will mostly focus on the **Supernatural** TV-verse with equal amounts of the **Harry Potter** book/movie-verse and **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** movie/book-verse thrown in. I say this because honestly the HP series and the Percy Jackson series could totally be included in Supernatural and be plausible and actually make sense since the series talks about gods, goddesses, God, angels, demons, werewolves, shifters, vampires, and anything else weird and or evil that you can think of. I changed this originally from a PJ &O x Supernatural crossover to a Harry Potter x Supernatural crossover since my main character is a female version of Harry even though she's a demigod. It just fits better.

This will be my own version and twist of events between the three and so I ask that you not compare my work with other people's work _or_ the _**original**_ stories/plot-lines to these three franchises.

I haven't decided if I'm going to have my female version of Harry, Glimmer Potter, go to Hogwarts since she will have magic training starting at a young age anyway. However I might send her there to deal with something involving Voldemort since she has to defeat him but she will definitely not be spending more time in wizarding Britain than absolutely necessary. She prefers to live among the mundanes.

 _Most_ details for all books/TV series will remain the same so there _will_ definitely be **spoilers** so if you do not want to have the surprise ruined if you have not seen or read any of the three mentioned above franchises **do not read**! You have been warned!

This story will **not** have every single detail of HP, PJO, or Supernatural so don't get angry or upset over altered scenarios/events or information that I decide to cut out completely. Thank you.

Sam and Dean will meet Glimmer around Supernatural **Season 3** , _after_ episode 4 **Sin City** right _before_ episode 5 **Bedtime Stories**. However even though episode 5 says that that hunt was in NY I'm changing location because it would rush Glimmer arriving at Camp-Half-Blood and I want Sam and Dean to get used to her and to the idea of demigods as well as natural magic users and not the demon deal crap. This way they wont try to kill her or others like her.

 **NOTE** : Also the 3rd season of Supernatural happens to take place in 2008. For everything to fit the time-frame of my story, I'm making season 3 of Supernatural take place in the year 2004, about a month before Glimmer turns 9 (Sam will be 21 and Dean will be 25).

She will reach Camp-Half-Blood at some point in the year 2004 about a month after her birthday making her 9 but will still attend boarding school she just won't go home during holiday breaks that year while she's still nine. She will go to what ever motel or wherever Sam and Dean are at when she comes home for Christmas and spring break. From there it will be about 2 years of training and getting to know camp members before events of Percy Jackson and the Olympians book one: The Lightning Thief.

Dean goes to Hell a few months after meeting Glimmer (end of season three) and since Dean was there for four months Earth years (40 years Hell time), Glimmer will be there to help Sam cope with losing his brother and keeping Ruby away from him. (fucking hate her character as well as that con-artist Bela T.)

When Dean comes back (beginning of season 4) she will help Dean block out his horrible experience and get the brothers to open up more on what's bothering them so that their trust in one another never falters over messed up circumstances and situations in the future. The gang will also work on building a family relationship with Castiel and getting him out of his brainwashed funk.

Percy arrives at CHB 4 weeks before Glimmer turns 11, making it the year 2006. However Percy will be almost two years older since his birthday is August 18 and he arrives to camp at age 12 (got this from book) and he arrived at camp in late June after school was out, so he'd be turning 13 closer to the end of the summer sometime in August. For his arrival I will be using bits of scenes from the movie instead to speed along his arrival time but ultimately will focus on Glimmer's end of things so Percy isn't introduced until he is being attacked right outside camp.

Glimmer's divine parent will be revealed some time before she arrives at Camp Half Blood. I want it to be a surprise but most of you readers will probably figure it out. She will also be a descendant of another divine being; like a many, many, greats grandchild of this divine being.

I apologize in advance if there are any spelling errors, or grammatical errors. I will do my best to proof-read and make the necessary corrections, but I'm only human and we all make mistakes.

This is my first time writing a fan-fiction so go easy on me…

 **Summary:** Glimmer 'Rosemary' Potter is your every day Half Blood and no I'm not talking about having a muggle-borne parent and one pureblood parent in wizarding society, I'm talking being half mortal half god. She's is a natural born witch and also a demigod just living her life and trying to survive a world full of crazy s**** straight out of some twisted fairytale or nightmare. A world where gods and goddesses of all pantheons, including monsters, angels, and demons exist, and all those scary stories you've thought were just that, are in fact real. Join her on her journey as she battles monsters set out to slaughter her, makes friends, creates her own family, and discovers her destiny and everything it means to be a 'Demigod-Mage and the eventual Master (mistress?) of Death'. Smart-Powerful-Confident-MOD/fHarry!

 **NOTE:**

•I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. It belongs to **Rick Riordan**

•I do not own the Harry Potter book series. It belongs to **J.K. Rowling**

•I do not own the WB TV series, Supernatural. It belongs to **Eric Kripke**

Speaking:

"Regular Speech/SHOUTING!"

" **Monster & Demon Speech/ SHOUTING!**"

" _ **Enochian (Angel) Speech**_ "

' _Thinking_ '

 _Flashbacks & Dreams_

๐ _Telepathic link_ ๐

§ _ **Parseltongue**_ § (Snake/Dragon/Reptile)

* * *

Dan and Eileen Fuentes were an older couple in their mid 30s living in Tellico Plains, Tennessee. They were nice respectable people and kept to themselves. However when you live in a small town where the population is less than 1,700 it's a little difficult to keep most of your secrets a secret simply because everyone _knows_ everyone. So a week after taking Glimmer into their home everyone within the town knew about it and tried to pry information out of them. The nosy cretins.

Daniel is a no nonsense kind of guy with a serious air about him. He's one hundred percent Puerto Rican with his hazel eyes, curly brown hair and tan skin. He was born and raised in PR until he and his family moved to Tennessee when he was a teenager. At 5'11, with lots of muscle he's quite intimidating yet still very handsome.

Eileen is a soft spoken and kind woman of Italian, Native American and Polish descent. She grew up in Tennessee and learned to speak Italian and Polish when she was young from her mother. She has big, dark blue eyes that stand out against her tan skin and straight, waist length black hair. She's petit standing at 5'3 and can almost always be seen with a kind smile on her face.

Glimmer was the little odd-ball with her white-blonde, curly, frizzy-ball hair that had a glittering quality to it. The strangest thing was when the full moon was out, and she was outside her hair would light up as if she was absorbing moonlight. She had an olive skin tone with little freckles splattered across her cheeks and nose. She had her father James' thick dark eyelashes, because guys always have longer prettier eyelashes than women naturally like why is that!?, and high cheekbones. She had large almond shaped eyes that were a unique shade of green liken to that of emeralds. Except they had an eerie glowing quality to them. Sometimes her eyes would unnerve mundanes who were easily spooked. She didn't know it yet but the reason they glowed and freaked people out on occasion was because that night when her family was attacked, the night that changed a lot of things for her was the night that, that nasty dark green energy of the killing spell was fired at her. When she didn't die that residual magic was absorbed in the area it was fired at. I mean the Horcrux could have shown itself anywhere on her body if Voldemort had his wand pointed say near her heart but he didn't he pointed his wand near her eyes and forehead. So bam! soul parasite went into her head and the green magic was sucked into her retinas.

She basically had her very own weird version of Mystic Eyes without any cool affects and no actual killing gaze but hey a girl can dream right?

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes were a private couple so they didn't flaunt the fact they had a new addition to their family. If anyone asked they just told them that she was a distant cousin on Eileen's mother's side of the family and was recently orphaned so they became her guardians. It was a quick and believable lie that Dan and Eileen could use to avoid questions. Better to keep everything on the down-low to avoid unwanted attention and keep monsters from snooping around. They put down Rosemary Fuentes on Glimmer's official adoption papers after discussing in further detail with Hecate the situation. It was decided that in order for her to remain hidden from the magical community she couldn't very well be addressed as Glimmer Potter or the cat would be out of the bag. (from this point on I'm going to refer to Glimmer as Rosemary since she will grow up thinking that's her name until she goes to the goblin bank for a blood test)

Being in a small town, raising an infant demigod really had the couple nervous since they didn't know how strong her scent was since they had no clue who her divine parent was. Not to mention her scent would only get stronger once she was old enough to be considered a threat.

What also didn't help was that Eileen was a clear-sighted mortal so her scent was different than a regular human. Her scent combined with Rosemary's demigod blood made their house a beacon of light to any monsters that might be close by. They needed to be prepared in case some big baddy decided to drop by for a ' _snack_ '.

* * *

The home Rosemary grew up in had a warm and welcome feel to it. The house was a pale yellow with a dark chestnut colored front door and matching shutters. The inside layout as well as the furniture was a mash up of country and modern style. It was an all-open concept, hardwood floors, iron stair railing, with big windows. It had two main floors, an attic, an attached two-car garage, four bedrooms, a study, three and a half baths and a pool.

The ground floor had a beautiful kitchen, painted a light blue with all white shaker cabinets and steel backsplash, brand new fixtures, and one of those large country style kitchen sinks. The kitchen was also open to the living area and had a side glance opening into the dining room.

The living area wasn't very big but it was still cozy. The walls were cream-colored, brown yellow and cream colored pillows sat atop a brown leather couch and two cream-colored sofa chairs sat across from it. In between the chairs was an end table and to the right of the leather couch was a second end table.

There was a dark yellow floor rug centered in the middle of the room under the custom wood coffee table. There was a white brick fireplace with a 'floating' dark chestnut wood mantle. There was a large mirror hung above the mantle and a bookcase to the left of the fireplace. Family pictures could be spotted hung along the walls, placed on the mantle of the fireplace, and the on the two end-tables.

Off to the side of the living space was an open formal dining area that had a round dining table and matching cadenza filled with fancy plates and tea sets. Hung above the table was a smooth see-through glass ball light fixture.

There was a laundry room near the stairs leading to the second floor, the door across from it led to a half bathroom, and right before entering the kitchen on the right hand side of the hall was a guest bedroom.

Near the front door was one of those old fashioned posts that had pegs to hang hats, coats, and scarves and next to it was a shoe cubby that also acted as a seating bench.

The second floor had a hall closet, the master bedroom complete with attached bathroom, two guest bedrooms next to one another directly across from the master suite, and there was another bathroom next to the library/study. There was also a small door next the study that led to the attic.

Rosemary's room was the attic. It wasn't always her room, but on her fifth birthday she had asked if it would be ok to claim the attic as her own. Eileen, or 'Mami', as Rose liked to call her agreed since she hardly ever asked for anything.

The hardwood floors had been sanded down and re-polished. Different sized rugs either cream, white, or dark brown in color were placed on the floor. One rug was in the center of the room, another on the side of the bed, one at the entrance to the closet and a little round rug was located near the door of her room.

The walls had been painted a pale lavender save for one. That one wall was instead painted to look like a forest scene complete with two wolves, some birds, some rabbits and a few squirrels here and there. Across from the wall with animal paintings was a dresser, and next to that was a full length mirror attached to the closet door.

There was a bed with a nightstand next to it placed against the wall with the forest theme. Across from the bed was a bookcase built into the wall from ceiling to mid-wall with a built in desk under it.

Above the nightstand was a tiny little window that looked out into the many acres of land owned by the Fuentes couple. On said nightstand were two photos, one was of James holding a pregnant Lily from behind, and the other was of Rosemary as a baby being held by Lily. The photos were very precious to her since they are the only photos she currently had of her biological parents. Dan and Eileen never kept the fact she was adopted from her and always reminded her that her mother and father died so she could live.

The land surrounding the home is very lush and green year round and the air smells clean. Dan grew his own organic strawberries, blueberries, rosemary, sage, and mint among other things. They had about two dozen chickens so they wouldn't need to buy eggs or chicken meat from the market. There was also a stable barn filled with different breeds of horses.

This environment allowed Rosemary to enjoy her childhood, build character as she grew and it was a sure 180 from the life she would have lived if she had been forced to live with the Dursley's.

* * *

Lady Hecate stopped in twice a month to visit Glimmer over the years so she could get used to her presence but she also made it a point to remind the child that she couldn't always be there because it's forbidden for the gods and goddesses to interfere with mortals.

That's why she made sure those visits were no more than an hour long so Rosemary wouldn't unconsciously become too attached to her presence. It also helped Rosemary understand that the gods would honestly love nothing more than to spend any amount of time with their children but were unable to lest they be punished because it could lead to, favoritism, resentment, possible war among the mortals and demigods (ex: Nazi incident), or potential neglect of their godly duties. And if just one minor god was neglecting whatever domain they had then the whole universe could get wacked out of balance and that would be bad.

* * *

Thanatos made sure to visit her for every birthday and Halloween since he was the most busy considering people and beings, (demigods of the Greek/Roman pantheon, legacies, and centaurs) die all the time all over the world. It was the best he could do so he wasn't distracted from his duties nor would it draw attention to himself. The last thing he needed was one of the major gods or goddesses sniffing around in his business only to discover he had broken a few major laws. Hades would be pissed with him for sure if he found out. Rosemary immediately took a shine to him nonetheless and began calling him Grand-pop. Thanatos always had a big smile on his face at this considering who he was to her.

* * *

Dan taught Rosemary how to properly care for the horses and chickens they owned, and often tasked her with collecting the eggs from the chicken coop so they had them for whenever they wished and didn't need to go to the market for them. When Rosemary eventually started Agriculture class at school she'd be ahead of the other students who didn't already know a thing or two about farming. He even taught her the bare basics of horseback riding. Man did her legs and butt hurt after the first few times!

Eileen would have Rosemary help her tend to the garden and practice recognizing and naming the different plants and flowers on sight, when to harvest the berries and gather herbs when they were ripe and ready for picking. She showed her the most effective ways to get rid of weeds and pests without harming the plants so Rose could help out and do it herself if Eileen ever needed help but was busy.

Gardening quickly became one of Rose's favorite hobbies. Her favorites were dragon lilies, moonflowers, roses, and jasmine flowers. She also loved reading about different magical and mundane plants and any special properties and benefits they had in general so she could use them in her own potions, food, or tea for maximum effect and the best results. The books also told her which plants to steer clear from if they were poisonous if she were out in the wild and needed to survive.

* * *

Hecate began her tutoring with Rose when she was really young by teaching her how to speak and read ancient and modern Greek. After Rosemary was fully able to read, write, and comprehend Greek Hecate gave her one language potion for every new language she would begin learning in her household afterwards along with a concentration potion to help Rose more easily learn them. Being a demigod hindered reading anything that wasn't in Ancient Greek since demigods of the Greek pantheon's brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek with demigods of the Roman pantheon having a brain hard-wired for Latin. Taking these potions was a must or she'd have a very hard time in the coming years.

Daniel and Eileen first taught her Italian then Spanish and finally Polish. After she had all three down Dan and Eileen rotated around which language they'd talk to each other at home switching from one month of all Spanish to one month of polish and so on. Rosemary wouldn't learn English until she went to school for the first time.

When she was proficient in speaking each language, she'd begin reading and writing those languages. Being able to speak and understand different languages was cool and all but if you couldn't read or write it you'd be screwed.

After learning all that the family would speak one month Polish, next month would be all Spanish, and then only Italian and would constantly be rotated around so she didn't become rusty or forget anything.

Whenever she spent individual time with either Thanatos or Hecate it would be strictly Greek and at school it would be English. She would have an un determined accent since she'd be learning four different languages first, then learn English at school, and would also be surrounded by the southern accented American English when she was home.

It would be challenging and confusing at times trying to learn and remember many different languages while she was still young but it would be well worth it in the end.

* * *

Hecate taught her a bit about demigods and how they are in constant danger from monsters, and occasionally in danger from other gods depending on if their divine parent has made enemies out of other divine beings and also taught her everything about the Greek pantheon.

She also told Rose where magic comes from. The Jeudo-Christian God with capital G (extremely light magic used selflessly to help others, and healing magic), the Shinto pantheon (priestesses, dark priestesses, monks, those blessed by Shinigami able to use magic related to death etc..), the Earth (wiccan magic either black[evil] or white[good] depends on what the user wishes to practice, and or elemental magic [air, earth, fire, water, ice, or lightning]), Hecate herself (a form of wiccan magic that actually gears towards white [good] only, wand waving wizard magic [can be either light, grey, or dark depending on the user], or necromancy; her actual children have the potential for necromancy, or wiccan magic. Those she decides to bless have the wizard kind of magic and it can be passed onto their children as long as there isn't too much inbreeding resulting in ' _squibs_ '), and Demon-deal magic (evil satanic energy that focuses on sacrifices and lots of killing and this person ends up in Hell, not the Underworld, when they die; not really magic at all but on the same level of evil as black wiccan magic if not worse).

Rosemary had the potential for wiccan witchcraft of the light variety, wizard magic both light and grey, earth elemental magic (since Lily passed the ability down to her), and advanced healing magic. She also inherited her mothers knack for charms, spell crafting, and potions. Being a demigod also made it so she would be very skilled in dueling/battle magic.

* * *

With Hecate's help Eileen enrolled Rosemary into Aurora Australis Academy of Magik, also known as AAAM, in New Orleans, Louisiana USA. At first Eileen wasn't sure what school to send Rose to between that one or Aurora Borealis Institute of Sorcery, also known as ABIS, located in Canada somewhere in British Columbia. In the end it was decided that being in the school closer to home would be preferable especially if Rosemary was attacked by a monster or there was some other kind of incident at school.

Sending her to AAAM was better than sending her to a mundane school since it taught mundane and magical subjects for kindergarten level up to 12th grade and had scholarship options. 11th grade students took testing to determine what sorts of advanced classes they could take their last school year. 12th grade students took end of term tests on both mundane and magical subjects so that they could either go to mundane college and then pursue a mundane career or immediately pursue a magical career right after the academy. They put down Rosemary Fuentes instead of her real name obviously. The last thing they needed was for someone to let slip to the British Ministry that their so called vanquisher if the Dark Lord was attending school across the pond.

The academy accepted a total of 40 new students starting their first school year which was considered kindergarten. It was very hard to get into Aurora Australis Academy of Magik since many people in all of North America including Central America and the Caribbean islands tried to get their children enrolled in either AAAM or ABIS. Despite the wizarding population being 3:15 ratio compared to mundanes' that was still a lot of potential students for the area with only two magical schools as options.

Like Hogwarts it was also a boarding school except kindergarden-3rd grade students went home everyday after class via a magical bus (100 busses total for mainland areas), steam engine train (two in total; one travels the north half of North America and the other travels south half of North America plus central), a magical boat (to get to different countries/islands separate from the mainland), or via portkeys provided by the academy.

K-3rd graders stayed in one classroom to be taught in all subjects, with the exception of computer lab, art, and music which had separate classrooms.

Children in grades 4-12 began the boarding school experience. They got to return home for the Yule/Christmas holiday and for spring break in April, as well as a four-day weekend in November (Thanksgiving weekend even though it's an American holiday).

Going to a magical school right off the bat would allow Rosemary to learn magic earlier than those lame European schools resulting in her having a much higher magical reserves.

Children in kindergarten -1st grade would learn more mundane things like reading writing, ABC's, counting 1-100, and start identifying mundane animals based off appearance and the sounds they make.

By 3rd grade they would begin learning how to access their magic through meditation and would eventually begin learning easy wand-less magic, like creating a simple flame charm in the palm of their hand that isn't hot to the touch just provides warmth and light. They would then work on making the flame either bigger or smaller and eventually work on changing its color. It was a great way to teach magical control, enforce discipline, and focus their concentration.

The best part? the school's located near the beach so the older students get to swim and surf on weekends. Talk about awesome!

* * *

The academy offers:

 **Basic Math** (k-5th grade), **Pre Algebra** (6th-8th grade), **Algebra** (9th grade), **Algebra II** (10th grade), **Geometry** (11th grade; half credit), **Trigonometry** (11th grade; half credit), **Calculus** (12th grade),

 **Potions** (6th-12 grade), **Physical Science** (6-8th grade), **Biology** (9th grade), **Chemistry** (10th grade), **Physics** (11th grade), **Forensics** (12th grade; half credit; optional), **Marine Bio** (12th grade; half credit; optional),

 **Charms** (4th-12th grade),

 **Magical Animals and Creatures or MAC** (4th-12th grade),

 **Herbology** (magical plant life; 4th-12th grade), **Agriculture** (care of mundane plant life, cattle, and farming; 9th-12th grade),

 **Astronomy** (6th-12th grade; half credit), **Astrology** (6th-12th; half credit),

 **Health I** (6th; basics of puberty), **Healthy Me** (9th; eating healthy, brain development, good hygiene), **Healthy Life** (10th grade; safe sex, sexually transmitted diseases, abstinence, signs of anxiety and depression, birth defects, more detail on puberty and changes in the body; half credit), **First Aid** (10th grade; easy healing magic and mundane first aid, cleaning and dressing wounds, CPR etc..; half credit), **Healing I** (11th grade; more complex healing spells, rituals, and mundane practices; half credit; optional), **Healing II** (12th grade; super advanced healing practices including healing potions; optional),

 **English** (study of English language/literature and proper grammar; lots of reading; drafting essays, etc.. k-12th grade),

 **Languages** (5th-12 grade; optional): _**Spanish I, Spanish II, Latin I, Latin II, Old Norse, Gobbledygook, Greek I, Italian I, Creole, Portuguese** , **Japanese, French I** ,_

 **Ancient Runes** (6th-12 grade; old or dead written languages that have magical properties; optional), **Arithmancy** (6th-12th grade; using numbers to predict the future using a form of scientific method; these numbers can also be used in a rune sequence since numbers symbolize different things; optional),

 **Religion** (4th-12th grade; mandatory; learn bare basics of a religion; also offers a practical lesson for prayers, rituals, offerings [no evil sacrifices]),

 **Mythology: _fact or fiction?_** (6th-12th grade; myths-folklore-legends; uncover the truth behind the legend [for the sake of everyone they will conveniently have _no_ books on true Greek legends except for the basic children stories that lots of people use and zero books on anything relating to demons for the safety of everybody, last thing anyone needs is for some idiot to summon a demon into the school where there are tons of innocent and impressionable children]),

 **History I** (k-12th grade; USA history), **Geography** (3rd-8th grade; study of maps and regions), **History II** (4th-6th grade; Mexican, Caribbean, and Canadian history), **World History** (7th-9th grade; mostly focused on North and Central American history plus Asia and snippets of European history, and anything that affected/affects the world), **History of Magic** (4th-12th grade; origins of different kinds of magic, magical monuments and their significance, magical schools, magical wars such as WWII, the Goblin Wars, etc...),

 **Sociology** (study of a society and cultures; 11th grade; half credit), **Psychology** (study of why an individual person does what they do; 11th or 12th grade; half credit),

 **Alchemy** (10th-12th grade; a seemingly magical process of transformation, creation, or combination using precious metals; optional),

 **Transfiguration** (4th-12th grade),

 **Magical Arts:** _ **Light and Grey**_ (4th-12th grade),

 **Dark Arts:** _ **Defense**_ (6th-12th grade),

 **Mundane Self Defense** (different styles of hand to hand combat to defend against an attacker/mugger who may or may not be bigger than you; 8th-12th grade; optional yet only those students without sadistic or cruel behavior are allowed to participate),

 **Home Economics** (mundane and magical _cooking_ (4th-12th), _sewing_ (6th-12th), and _household chores_ [cleaning, laundry etc..] (4th-6th); all are half credit and mandatory),

 **Music** (band or chorus; 6th-12th; half credit; optional),

 **Study Hall** (4th-12th grade; technically the younger kids get study hall too except in a classroom environment so almost like indoor recess/naptime),

 **Computer Lab** (using the different tools and programs to write professional letters, resumes, charts, brochures, posters, etc..; 3rd-12th grade), **Coexist:** _ **Magic and Electricity**_ (6th-12th grade; figure-out different ways to use electricity and battery powered devices alongside magic so there aren't any random electronic malfunctions),

 **Art** ( _pottery_ 9th-12th grade, _drawing & painting_ k-11th grade, _sculpting_ 8th-12th grade etc...; optional for 12th grade; half credit),

 **Flying Lessons** (includes broomsticks, and learning how to fly four of the five different species of Winged Horse; brooms -4th-5th grade, winged horses 6th-12th),

 **Gym** (kindergarden-12th grade; half credit),

 **Theater** (reenactments, plays, dramas, singing, dancing, etc..; 6th-12th grade; optional; half credit),

 **Film** (mesh up of old vs. modern film viewing/comparisons etc.., 11th-12th grade; optional; half credit).

The school also offers _sports_ , and afterschool _clubs_ such as,

 **Book Club** , **Anime Club** , **Ski Club** , **Golf Club** , **Surf Club** , **Eco-Friendly Club** (save the planet/hippie stuff; mostly just a club filled with kids that like to smoke pot and occasionally recycle), **Mathletes** (basically a math club except you do competitions and win trophies and money for your school),

 **Football** (what Soccer is _really_ called in every country that _isn't_ the USA), **Hockey** , **Lacrosse** , **Basketball** , **Softball** , **Baseball** , **Track** , **Elite Cheerleading** , **Volley Ball** , **Quidditch.**

* * *

Rosemary was considered a prodigy in school and the teachers would often comment with "She will go far in life than one." , "So eager to learn it's refreshing.", "She shouldn't be held back. I recommend having her skip a few grades to provide more of a challenge. " , "She looks so dreadfully bored in class and with her ADHD I don't want there to be an incident in my classroom I think extra Physical Ed time would be good", "Don't let that talent go to waste now ya hear?", or "Such a brilliant mind!" Dan and Eileen were almost tempted to have her skip a few grades but they really wanted her to be around children her own age so they decided they'd wait a bit before talking to her headmaster about it.

* * *

August 1st, 2002.

At age seven Rosemary Potter, aka Rosemary Fuentes in the mundane world, was the cutest and sweetest thing standing at about 3ft 9in. Her platinum hair reached her upper-back in slightly frizzy curls, shiny but still kind of frizzy. Her hair was sometimes just so untamable thanks to being James' daughter. Being related to Dorea Potter née Black, her grandmother, and then being blood adopted by Sirius Black as his sole heir gave her the slightly pointed ears, aristocratic jaw shape, and the thick curly hair of the Black family. It made her look like a little elf ( _not_ like a house elf).

She didn't know how she gained white hair though since Thanatos' hair was more of a silvery-white and despite him being her grandpa, (she had taken to simply calling him that since he told her he was her great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather and wasn't that a mouthful!) she did not inherit anything _physically_ from him so she was at a crossroads on how she had white hair too. He told her it had to do with her mother but her mom had red hair! The whole thing just made her confused.

What she _had_ gained from him though was the ability to see, touch and hear spirits, creatures that were associated with death, and the true form of supernatural and divine beings without consequences (ex: an angel's true form burns mortal eyes out and their true voice usually ruptures the eardrum of a human. A demons true form could drive a human insane, and looking at a Greek/Roman god or goddess's true form would turn a mortal to ash). This ability is more commonly known as Clairvoyant Sight.

She chalked the white hair up to some bloodline in her parentage that she had yet to discover.

Mentally she noted that once she went into the wizarding community on her own for the first time she'd be able to take an inheritance test and finally get some answers. She knew, because she'd been reading a book about lineage and bloodlines and it mentioned how the Goblins had a special ritual involving a chalice that collected the blood of the participant and a special parchment that was used to trace someone's ancestors and capabilities. It didn't even matter if the ancestor was mundane or some kind of magical creature. The magic just _knew_ who you shared blood with. Truly amazing! _'Soon I shall know, but for now I'll be patient'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Rosemary was outside one day after school tending to the rose bushes when she heard a voice she didn't recognize. She was just minding her own business while clipping some thorns off the roses so when she heard a random voice she was startled into slicing her finger on a thorn. "Oww." She had worked up a sweat under the scorching sun and summer heat, and was covered in dirt and now she had an open cut that was sure to get infected. _'Great'_ she thought.

§ _ **Stupid rat with wings sssteeling my lunch.**_ § a tiny voiced hissed in irritation.

Rose looked behind the rose bush she had been tending to and to her surprise she saw a little green tree python slithering about. It was small so it must have been a baby. § _ **Hello.**_ § she said and whoa she could speak and understand the thing! S _weeeet..._

§ _ **Who sssaid that?**_ § The snake asked looking left and right.

§ _ **Up here.**_ § The snake turned around and tilted it's head upwards and flicked it's tongue out tasting the air around Rosemary.

§ _ **You are a hairless-ape Speaker! I had heard of Speakers from the other snakesss in the area but I did not believe them. It truly is an honor.**_ §

Okay she was a little freaked out. She had not expected the snake to reply back to her. Usually with other animals she could hear them inside her head and if she spoke to them in English they would again reply telepathically. She didn't even know she knew any languages other than Greek, Spanish, Italian, English, and Polish. Guess you really do learn something new about yourself everyday. Despite being a little freaked out she decided being able to speak the language of serpents was kind of cool. § _ **Hey little snake would you like to be my friend?**_ §

§ _ **Friend? what isss a friend? I have not heard thisss strange word before.**_ §

§ _ **It's like family except you're not related and enjoy being in the person's company. That's what a friend is.**_ § It was the best explanation she could give that hopefully the snake would understand.

§ _ **It is acceptable. I shall remain by your side as long as you feed me ssspeaker.**_ § The green tree python slithered towards Rosemary's outstretched hand and up her arm and rested his head near her shoulder.

§ _ **What's your name little snake?**_ § Rose didn't want to keep calling him snake.

§ _ **I do not know what this name you speak of is.**_ §

§ _ **Well my name is Rosemary. How about I name you Magnus? It means great or greatness.**_ § The green python nodded its little head pleased with her choice.

When Rosemary brought the snake inside Eileen freaked out but couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes and adorable pout when Rosemary asked to keep the python. She told Rose that she was responsible for the snake and would have to make sure she took proper care of him or he'd have to go back outside. Dan thought it was cool she could speak to it and told her as long as she fed it and kept it out of the chicken coop she could keep the 'little green worm.' His words not hers. "Thanks Pa, Ma I'll look after him I promise!" Rose had shouted at them, after they said she could keep Magnus in the house, while running up the stairs.

"No problem hun. Now go wash up and change those clothes. You're dragging dirt through the house!" Dan shouted back.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship between one seven year old girl and a green tree-python

* * *

 **A/N** : For those of you who don't know this the Aurora Australis is the Southern Lights & the Aurora Borealis is the Northern Lights. I used them as inspiration to come up with possible school names located in North America (ABIS would be located somewhere in the northern part of Canada while AAAM would be located in the southern part of the United States of America.)

 **A/N:** Winged Horses are horse breeds that have wings. These are **Thestrals** (black skeletal horses with reptilian faces, and white milky eyes; can only be seen by those who have seen death and accepted death for what it is), **Abraxan** (creamy-white in color), **Granian** (grey in color), **Aethonan** (chestnut brown in color), and the **Pegasai** (white with gold and cream flecks of color, white and brown, black and orange similar to a buckskin horse complete with black wings, or all black in color) I totally added the Pegasai or Pegasus when referring to one, to the mix because even though they are a legit breed of winged horse in fantasy they are not mentioned in Harry Potter and I always found that weird. However they _are_ mentioned in Percy Jackson and the Olympians so I made sure to include them. Perhaps Hogwarts and magical Britain just doesn't acknowledge them at all or something... who knows.

 **Note:** The last four WH breeds mentioned above are the ones used in Flying lessons at AAAM simply because they are easier to tame and interact with. Thestrals are invisible to most, and those who _can_ see them try to avoid them because many believe they signify bad omens since you can't see them unless you've seen someone die. People are also disturbed by the fact that they are the only winged horse breed that is carnivorous preferring to eat raw meat. This is why they are **_not_** used in class.

 **A/N:** Yes her name is ridiculously long, officially its Glimmer Rosemary Potter, unofficially its Glimmer Rosemary Potter-Black, and in the mundane world with her adopted parents it's just Rosemary Fuentes on her adoption paperwork. It will be harder for Dumbledore to try and track her down in the mundane world because he'll be looking for a Glimmer Potter not Rosemary Fuentes even though he'll only be looking in the UK and not the USA anyway. Either way he isn't going to find her nor will any Death Eaters, who weren't imprisoned, who might have moved to the states to hide from the Ministry of Magic to avoid being sent to Askaban.

 **A/N:** For the part where I mentioned Thanatos visits her for her birthday and holidays I talk about how he's busy then refer to why. He's busy reaping souls of demigods of the Greek and Roman pantheon, legacies (children, grandchildren, and great+ grandchildren of demigods), and centaurs but I don't mention satyrs? The reason is because they do not have souls. Satyrs are very in tune with nature so when they die their body and energy become _one_ with nature. Sometimes they will be reborn as trees, plants, flowers and perhaps insects such as bees or butterflies since they pollinate flowers and flowering plants thus giving back to nature.

 **Note:** I do not know if this is true I'm just going based off the book/movie of Percy Jackson. I just thought I would mention why in case anyone had any questions or were just simply wondering why I did not mention satyrs in the reaping of the souls bit. Other beings/creatures/titans and gods do not need to be reaped since they can't permanently die and would always reform unless their ' _power_ ' was stolen from them first, rendering them mortal and if they were killed _after that_ than they'd no doubt be dead for real. lol

Hope you liked this chapter and I apologize for the late update. This chapter is mostly about Glimmer's living environment what she's learned so far, the type of school she'll be going to and what type of things she'll be able to learn down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Glimmer 'Rosemary' Potter is your every day Half Blood and no I'm not talking about having a muggle-borne parent and one pureblood parent in wizarding society, I'm talking being half mortal half god. She's a natural born witch and also a demigod just living her life and trying to survive a world full of crazy s**** straight out of some twisted fairytale or nightmare. A world where gods and goddesses of all pantheons, including monsters, angels, and demons exist, and all those scary stories you've thought were just that, are in fact real. Join her on her journey as she battles monsters set out to slaughter her, makes friends, creates her own family, and discovers her destiny and everything it means to be a 'Demigod-Mage and the eventual Master (mistress?) of Death'. Smart-Powerful-Confident-MOD/fHarry!

 **NOTE:**

•I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. It belongs to **Rick Riordan**

•I do not own the Harry Potter book series. It belongs to **J.K. Rowling**

•I do not own the WB TV series, Supernatural. It belongs to **Eric Kripke**

Speaking:

"Regular Speech/SHOUTING!"

" **Monster & Demon Speech/ SHOUTING!**"

" _ **Enochian (Angel) Speech**_ "

' _Thinking_ '

 _Flashbacks & Dreams_

๐ _Telepathic link_ ๐

§ _ **Parseltongue**_ § (Snake/Dragon/Reptile)

* * *

 **A/N** I thank you all for leaving reviews! Yes I named her Glimmer in part because I had finished watching The Hunger Games when I was thinking of writing a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover with themes from the Percy Jackson series and I was like 'Hmm I think a female HP would be cool and I thought why not use the word glimmer as her name? It made sense at the time because for James and Lily she was their glimmer of hope in the dark times of the First War (not actually sure what the first war against Voldemort is called just that people keep referring to it as the first), since Hitler and the Nazi's with Grindewald and his followers working behind the scenes.

Her middle name was Rosemary to honor the Evans family with naming their daughters after flowers. The Potters don't actually know what deity granted them the opportunity with having a child so they obviously don't think to name her after anyone/thing from the Greek myths.

 **A/N:** As for the school, yes I feel like Hogwarts and the UK as a whole was way, _way_ behind the times, the things people said (muggles like wtf!?) were silly or downright idiotic, the clothing in my opinion is ugly for the most part, and the laws they have on anyone considered a dark creature and or half breeds were horrible and cruel. Not to mention those who were half-bloods or mundane-born couldn't get jobs and were treated as less than human for having mundanes in their family line.

And yes pretty much everyone in the UK who considered themselves 'pure' were siblings, cousins and/or great something's or whatever to each other. I mean the Black family alone married into the Weasley, Prewett, Malfoy and Potter families, just to name a few, and one of the Prewetts' married into the Longbottom line and another Prewett (Molly) married into the Weasley (Arthur) family further linking the Black family blood in them. It's really nasty and the books never actually mentioned if any other Country/Continents actually gave a crap about someone's blood status. And yes Harry marrying Ginny is disgusting since they share blood from the black family.

And you'll also note that no other Country gave a shit that kids and innocent people were dying in the UK during the first and second war against Moldy-Shorts because I don't remember Canada, the USA or anyone coming to their aid like they did on the mundane side of things against Hitler and Grindewald during WWII. So I think it's safe to say the magical communities usually kept their laws and issues amongst their own countries despite the fact the wizarding world as a whole includes EVERY magical person/thing on Earth.

Besides I like to think that for my story Hitler being the demigod son of Hades fighting against F.D. Roosevelt, demigod son of Zeus, and a demigod son of Poseidon is just fine. The only thing is Hitler's side had a higher advantage since he had European wizards who agreed with his and Grindewald's beliefs, backing him behind the scenes despite both sides having multiple demigod children of other gods and goddesses disguised as mundanes on the mundane side of the war. So it was an epic battle of demigods, mundanes, and wizards vs. demigods and mundanes.

This would also be the war that issued the Big Three swearing an oath on the River Styx not to sire anymore children because they affected history too heavily. Zeus is the first to break the oath because he's a slut. He even has another kid using his Roman persona Jupiter. Both of his children he has with the same woman but that's messed up that he constantly cheats on Hera. Poseidon breaks the oath a few years later with Sally Jackson. Hades never breaks the oath. The last time he had kids was in the 1920s and around 1940-something he left them in the Layer of the Lotus Eaters casino so that they were safe from Zeus and couldn't be held accountable for the prophecy about a child of the Big Three reaching the age of 16 and either saving or destroying Olympus.

So clearly wizards in other countries were like 'Ehh it ain't our problem' at that point and I guess it makes some type of sense that they wouldn't get involved 'cause I feel like the racist/biased wizards of the United Kingdom, with their super corrupt ministry, would have felt anyone not originally from the UK, or at least highly influential in the wizarding community, were even worth their time and would have been like 'We don't need or want your help'... 'cause you know, pride nad all that. Which is why there is no mention of the allied forces in the magical community having aided the Europeans during WWII or the First War against Tom Riddle.

So taking all of this into account I feel like every other school across the Pond and places like Asia that might have magical schooling would have it super advanced and wouldn't mind having mundane studies since magic can't save you from nuclear warfare and advanced tech/weapons. Unless you had like thousands of protective warding stones that had built in magical shields plus the backing of a bunch of witches and wizards to amplify these wards using their own magical cores + magical spells at the moment of impact. Also take into account I have made the timeline almost 15 years in the future of the canon harry potter timeline, since canon Harry was born in 1980 and I made my female!Harry born in 1995 instead so the technology/weapons is a lot more advanced.

 **A/N** : I never liked Albus from the books/movies and the fact he was using everyone around him like expendable meat sacks pissed me off. 'Greater Good' my butt. Let's not forget he was a firm follower and friend and possible lover to Grindewald and only fought with him when Gellert became a little bit more psychotic and obsessive about mastering Death, but Albus still believed that wizards were better than muggles. I'm not actually certain what started the fight between Albus, Aberforth and Gellert but shit got serious very quickly.

I know Aberforth was upset and angry with Albus since as the oldest child, when their parents died, it was Albus' duty to take care of Ariana who was sick and mentally unstable after being attacked by mundanes one day. Aberforth got stuck taking care of her because Albus chose to fool around with and follow Gellert around like a love sick puppy. Aberforth had school to go to though so obviously while he was at Hogwarts he could not watch their younger sister who needed round the clock care. So I guess the three way fight might have started when Aberforth confronted Albus about that issue and Gellert had been there and got in between all that drama and Aberforth never agreed with his ideals and so blamed Gellert for Albus abandoning him and Ariana... perhaps... Idk...

The final decision to end that friendship between Albus and Gellert though was cemented when Ariana died during their three way confrontation. She was probably there in the first place, trying to break it up, because Aberforth couldn't just leave her alone so took her with him. I'm almost positive that the stray spell that killed her was a spell that came from Albus' wand when he aimed it at his own brother. Aberforth never forgave Albus for her death. So Dumbledore isn't really the _'Leader of the Light'_ since he only _'Defeated Grindewald'_ _after_ his sister died, in a fit of revenge, not because he actually disagreed with Gellert's views or that he decided to save people from him. Lots of people had already died by that point.

 **A/N:** When Rosemary goes to Camp for the first time she will only stay for the summers after that because I plan for her to continue going to AAAM to get her education. And yes she will go to Hogwarts but it will be to deal with Voldemort only. Camp will help her fine-tune her demigod abilities and give her extra battle experience since I think in PJO they allowed the occasional monster inside the wards to provide real training so the campers didn't become too cocky and lenient in their abilities. They just didn't allow creatures that dwelled in Tartarus through the wards for obvious reasons. That way they had a bigger chance to survive if they were issued a quest, decided to move back with family so they could continue going to middle/high school instead of staying at camp year round, or if they decided to live a mostly normal life in the real world as an adult and while no longer a major threat to monsters, would still be considered a yummy snack or satisfactory kill.

* * *

After Rosemary finished 3rd grade at AAAM Thanatos and Hecate began discussing her training. They met really quickly in the Underworld and made sure no one was listening in so they could discuss their favorite little demigod.

"Thanatos I think I have the perfect idea to give Rose extra training without drawing attention to ourselves or interrupting her regular schooling. It requires one or both of us to remain with her for the duration of her studies though." Hecate began.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of using the Time Realm. It will be tricky and we will have to make sure no one realizes someone is currently using it but in the end it will be worth it. I want her to learn all that she can before she makes her way to Camp in a years time. The journey there will be difficult and I know she will still wish to attend school so she will only be at Camp during summers but that isn't nearly enough time for demigod training." Hecate explained. She new that two months tops a year to train wouldn't be enough for _any_ demigod but they also didn't want her to _not_ go to school either. The Time Realm was the perfect solution provided no one discovered what they were up to.

"Ahh yes. I see your point. I suppose it could work although you and I both know the Time Realm affects mortals differently. She will no doubt have aged both physically and mentally within that place. We'd have to de-age her as far back as the potion will allow or people will notice." Thanatos stated. If they took her for say ten years she'd come back as an 18 year old and going from 8 to 18 in the span of less than a month would draw too much attention from the magical community but more importantly the mundane community. He also wasn't sure if the child would become depressed or something since she'd be away from her family for however long Hecate wished to keep her for training.

"Oh I know. I was thinking 7-10 years in the mind realm but I don't know for sure. Only a week would have passed in the main time stream so i'll have to give her a strong de ageing potion. If successful the potion will only de age her by 5 years. I suppose if I just took her for 7 years to train her as my full time apprentice in June before her 9th birthday she'll be 15 at the end of the 7 year time warp. After taking the potion she'll look about 10. Although in July she'll be turning _'9'_ so she might _appear_ to look 11 at that point."

Mentally though the girl would be 16 after her birthday. Hecate really wanted to train her honorary little sister. She just hoped the girl would agree to go. She wouldn't force her.

"Perhaps we can convince her to skip a few grades at the Academy then. She's incredibly smart anyway and she'll only appear 2 years older than she should so it shouldn't draw too much attention to herself. Hmm... I like it. It gives me some one on one time with my cute little great+ granddaughter so I'm game." Thanatos mused aloud. He was going to show her how to deal with annoying souls that needed to just shut up and accept the fact that they died, and also how to shadow travel. And as a bonus if she _did_ in fact skip a bunch of grades at her school, she could graduate years ahead of her peers and then take an ageing potion to gain back five years so that she wouldn't appear younger than she really was because of the time warping within the Time Realm.

"Well let's go and explain our plan to them." He said at the last moment and then shadowed out of the Underworld.

* * *

Friday June 7th 2004

Rosemary would be leaving for the Time Realm with Hecate so she was in the process of saying goodbye to her Mami and Papi since to them she'd be gone for about a week but for her it would be 7 years.

Hecate and Thanatos agreed doing this would be a good way to continue to visit and teach her things without prying eyes. They decided age eight, about a month and 20 days before she turned nine, would be good. It would also be just before she started 4th grade and eventually left her home in Tennessee to attend Camp.

They didn't want anything to happen to her now that she'd be staying at the academy as a boarding school student. She wouldn't be home as often as before so here wont be anyone to watch her back most of the time.

Hecate really wanted to begin teaching her wiccan magic, necromancy, and more advanced magic that the mortal witches and wizards aren't able to teach simply because that kind of magic can't be taught or learned by those who don't already possess it.

And even though Rosemary wouldn't have been able to practice necromancy or wiccan magic originally, the fact she was Hecate's Chosen and also destined to become Thanatos' Mistress of Death (that title sounds like she's having sex with the guy... haha. eww), she would be able to experiment with those branches of magic. She was kind of excited to try witchcraft!

They wanted her to be as prepared as possible for when she ventured into the mundane world on her own before starting her first boarding school year and if she encountered monsters and other creatures that would want her dead she'd at least be as prepared as she could be.

* * *

"Adiós Mami, Papi. Te veo pronto, te amo." Rosemary said while hugging her mom. ("Goodbye mother, father. See you soon, I love you")

"Adiós niña." Daniel said smiling down at his daughter in all but blood. ("Goodbye little girl.")

"Te amo mija." Eileen said hugging her daughter tight. ("I love you my daughter")

After stepping out of the hug Hecate flashed into the house and put a hand on Rosemary's shoulder and said "You ready to go?"

Rosemary nodded her head yes after making sure her clothes bag was with her and that Magnus was wrapped around her shoulders like some weird sort of scarf.

"Don't worry you'll be back before you know it." And with that both she and Rose disappeared in a golden light.

* * *

 **Time Realm** :

Rose was growing in leaps and bounds. She would no doubt be ahead of the other kids when she went back to school for 4th grade.

The first year she practiced potions poisons, and made special healing salves. How to cut, slice, dice, and crush different ingredients for different potions and poisons and pastes, to make it perfect,, was ingrained into her head.

Her potions skills were practically instinctive. She had even managed to make most of the foul tasting potions taste either ten times better than it normally would or she made them taste like dessert or candy which completely baffled Lady Hecate. No one had ever been able to change the disgusting taste of potions for as long as she could remember and she was centuries old dammit! It seemed Hecate was right in her assumption that little Rose would be full of surprises.

Rosemary experimented with potions to make them stronger and more effective. Doing that allowed someone to get more out of the potion. One small drop to regrow a limb instead of normal ten drops went a long way in ensuring her creations lasted that much longer. She also liked concocting poisons and their antidotes.

Healing potions and salves/pastes she never had trouble with. For her it was like how Greek was hardwired into her brain. Healing was just something that was always there, in her blood. It's part of who she is.

Lady Hecate could tell that Rosemary had a strong connection to healing magic so it came as no surprise that healing potions, healing salves and creams and casting healing spells were easy for her to perform.

When Hecate was satisfied with her progress she allowed Rose to experiment with her own creations.

Hecate decided to provide Rosemary with an amazing cooking teacher during her first year in the Mind Realm (It was some top chef from France who thought he was dreaming about teaching some kid how to cook. weird... If only he knew. lol). This way Rose would be able to cook and bake just as well as she brewed her potions. It also allowed her to figure out which potions were ok to add to certain kinds of food, like say a nutrient potion, so that the person eating the food wouldn't taste the potion and would get extra nutrients into their system. She eventually had her own recipe for chocolate chip muffins that had lots of vitamins in them courtesy of a potion and a special smoothie drink with a few drops of phoenix tears to help with any internal injuries someone might have.

Rose decided she loved cooking even more than brewing and thanked Hecate profusely for finding an amazing chef to teach her. She also thanked the French chef instructor (poor guy still didn't realize it wasn't a dream) at the end of their cooking lesson. She just really liked food but more importantly, she loved to eat.

* * *

Five months into the time realm Rosemary finished making the language potion. She remembered taking it as a young girl so she could learn Spanish, Italian, Polish, and then English easier.

The potion was designed to speed up the process of learning and understanding a language but only one potion would work for one language so she had to brew a lot. She needed to make enough for about 7-8 bottles of the language potion. She needed it currently in the mind realm since some of the reading material Hecate provided was in Latin, Norse and Japanese.

She wanted to have extras on hand for school. She was interested in taking French, Portuguese, and Gobbledygook since the academy offered them and the left over potions would be to learn Russian and German which she'd have to learn on her own time. The school knew she was _'Dyslexic and had ADHD'_ so she would be allowed to take the language potions and concentration potions to go along with them.

* * *

The second and third years in the time realm she learned different branches of magic focusing on protection and battle.

She had a high affinity for light and grey wizard magic, and healing magic. She could also manipulate shadows thanks to her relationship to Thanatos and incorporated that into her magic practices. Wiccan magic was a bit difficult at first but she soon became adept at it (she only practiced white magic of course).

She was also pretty good with earth-based elemental magic. She found that out one day in the conjured forest within the time realm when she unconsciously used a wall of earth to protect her back from an attack from Hecate during training.

* * *

The fourth year was spent practicing different charms, curses, curse-breaking, and transfiguration with a little bit of practice on wards.

She was able to detect curses and could usually break them herself. Charms were used frequently for random things like casting heating and cooling charms depending on her body temperature. She also began practicing on the feather-light charms and undetectable extension charms so that she could pack a whole apartments' worth of things without the drawback of packing lots of heavy s****.

Transfiguration was ok in her opinion but ultimately she preferred to have the actual object itself. She wasn't into the idea of turning sticks into chairs. If the charm ever ran out you could fall on your bum and that would not be fun. Still, it was useful if she needed something immediately and didn't have the means to get it in time.

* * *

During her fifth year she practiced etiquette, self defense, and some basic weapons training using knives and daggers.

She became well adept at Judo, wrestling, Jujitsu as well as Model Mugging which is just a more effective defense taught to women to better protect themselves against muggers.

Hiding daggers and knives on her while wearing a dress got easier and easier as she trained in using them as well as concealment. With Hecate's help and the help from that creepy mercenary/assassin who was her 'teacher' for those particular lessons she was very skilled by the first four months of continuous practice.

And now she knew what was expected of her if she ever had to deal with stuck up people who came from old money and invited her to 'tea time'. She really hated how she had to act around old betties who gossiped about crap she didn't care about.

Yeah that's right a bunch of pureblood women of high status were added to the time realm during this particular training. They too thought it was some bizarre dream but went along with it since most of them didn't have a daughter of their own that they got to teach just little boys who don't do the whole tea time. Then there was tea and other crap with mundanes from old money and royal status as well.

Uggh.. Rosemary found it all so annoying and exhausting. She wanted to shoot someone when that s*** was over.

The only saving grace during that year of training were the powerful conjured Greek monsters that Rose had to take down and it was always timed so she could catalogue her 'kills' and best score.

* * *

For her sixth year of training Lady Hecate personally tutored her in necromancy and blood magic.

She started with blood magic first since it wasn't as dangerous as necromancy and Hecate could only teach her necromancy if Rose proved she could handle blood magic.

Hecate would begin teaching her everything there was to know about blood magic like how to perform a blood adoption, create a golem look-alike, and temporarily control someone using their blood. She also told her what spells, rituals and potions to completely avoid lest she taint her soul.

* * *

During her final year Thanatos had her shadow travel everywhere until she landed exactly where she intended and didn't get lost or trapped in endless darkness. Then he told her how to command souls to pass on when they died. He showed her how to put someone's soul back into its' body if they died and weren't supposed to, to maintain the balance.

She also continued working on bits of everything she had learned up to that point in the time realm. She enjoyed target practice, hand to hand combat, and potions the most. By the end of this she had already created a few of her own potions, and crafted new healing spells.

Hecate and Thanatos were so proud of her accomplishments.

* * *

"Well my cute little granddaughter we have officially finished up our time here." The god of death said before he started digging around in his robes until he withdrew a small package.

"Here, a graduation gift of sorts." Thanatos said to Rose while ruffling her hair. He handed her the wrapped package.

Rose tore it open and smiled in delight upon the sight of the twin throwing knives. They were carefully carved and were made out of the purest and darkest shade of black material she had ever seen before.

"Their made from stygian iron, forged in the Underworld and cooled in the River Styx. I hope you like them. They can't be used against regular mortals but work very well against monsters."

Thanatos had forged them himself specially for Rose. He thought they would be the perfect gift. Plus they were capable of sucking out the essence of monsters. That's like the equivalent of a soul since Greek entities usually turn to dust if they are ' _killed_ ' and eventually reform. However if used correctly stygian iron weapons can be used to trap their essence away so they _can't_ reform at all.

"I love them Grandpa!" Rose gushed happily attaching herself to Thanatos in a big hug. She was so excited to have her very first monster killing weapons. She planned to have a large collection of weapons to keep her safe and prepared against anything.

"Well it appears we have to leave. Rosemary take this potion. It will de age you and then I'll send you to your room in Tennessee. No doubt Daniel and Eileen miss you as I know you miss them." Hecate handed the potion vial to Rose who downed it.

The effect was immediate. She started to shrink down from her 15 year old figure and height to that of a 10 year old. The potion only de aged someone 5 years so she'd look 10 when she should look eight. Oh well her birthday was in about a month in the real world time so she'd look 10-11 at age 9. Not too much of a physical difference.

Magnus still looked like he aged 7 years though. He was a lot bigger than he was when Rose found him in the garden complaining about some giant raven stealing his prey.

* * *

One week later in the real world and seven years in the Time Realm later.

Hecate and Rosemary appeared inside Rose's attic room in the Fuentes' house in TN on June Friday 14th 2004.

"Ma Pa it's me! I'm finally home!" Rosemary shouted as she went booming down the stairs.

Daniel and Eileen were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when they heard their baby girl shout from upstairs. It was just a second later that Rose found them in the kitchen and threw herself at Daniel. He caught her on reflex and hugged her tight.

"I missed you guys." Rose mumbled into her papas shoulder.

"We missed you too peanut." Dan said placing her back on her feet. She immediately ran to her mama who had been watching the two of them from the table with a fond look in her eyes. She scooped Rose into her lap and cuddled her.

"Did you learn lot's of new things while you were gone baby?" Eileen asked. absentmindedly playing with Rose's long blonde hair. It was ridiculously long. She'd have to cut Rosemary' hair at the salon today.

"Yeah I learned so much mama it was fun but I really missed you guys. It's weird being back and in a younger body. I was getting used to being 15. I have to go through puberty again. It's so not fair." Rose complained. Dan and Eileen chuckled at that.

"Well lets have lunch sweetie and then I'm going to call Janette at the salon in town to see about cutting your hair. It's way too long and it will get caught on something."

"Alright. I'm just going to let Magnus out so he can hunt. I'll take a quick shower and be down." Rose left the kitchen and went back upstairs.

* * *

§ _ **Magnus come on ya lazy snake. I'm going to shower and eat so I'll let you outside in the garden so you can hunt some kittens or something**_ _._ §

§ _ **Yes mistress. But you know I do not like those filthy felinesss. Too much fur. I prefer mice**_.§ Magnus slithered off of Rose's bed and followed her down the two flights of stairs and out the back door into the garden.

Rose washed up, grabbed a shirt and pair of pants from her bag in the time realm since she didn't have anything in her room that would fit her currently and went down stairs in the kitchen to eat a quick lunch.

After that she and Eileen made a trip to a salon and Rosemary had her long waist length hair cut real short falling just above her shoulders.

* * *

It was June 20th and Dan and Eileen decided to have an early birthday for Rose since she would be leaving this summer to make her way to the camp for other demigods and then from there she'd be going to the academy for the first time as a boarding school student. They most likely wouldn't see her until Christmas.

Rosemary was having a strange dream about a bunch of girls living in the wild and hunting for food and hunting down powerful monsters when her alarm clock brought her to the land of the living.

She stretched, yawned, and made her way to the bathroom downstairs to take a quick shower.

After she finished washing up she dressed in a plain white t-shirt, a pair of brown shorts and plain converse. A quick drying and beauty charm later and her hair was dry and glossy instead of its normal frizz, and she looked presentable.

She made her way downstairs and was shocked into a mini panic attack when a loud "Happy Early Birthday!" was shouted by Eileen, Daniel, Hecate, and Thanatos from inside the living room. 7 years of training and all that combat practice left her a tad bit jumpy. She quickly got over her shock and smiled at them. There was a pile of gifts on the coffee table and a small birthday pie (she wasn't a cake person) right next to it.

"Thanks guys this is exciting, I didn't expect this." Rose said after she hugged everyone in the room with a smile on her face.

Thanatos picked her up and said "Of course we would surprise you early since you're going to camp before your birthday. It was also the only time both Hecate and I were available. We have been busy hurrying to catch up with the week of missed duties." He said placing her back on the floor. At least the time realm was much faster than reality otherwise they would have been MIA for 7 years and that would have surely gotten both himself and Hecate found out.

"Open your gifts now." Daniel said. "We will cut cake after you eat breakfast and then we will be heading off to the department store one town over and then we'll go to the American magical shopping district in Arizona so you can purchase school things, and anything you'll need on your journey to camp."

Rose walked over to the pile of gifts and opened them with excitement. From Thanatos she received a beautiful shimmering cloak that while dark as night still had a kaleidoscopic sheen of different colors of the rainbow. An Invisibility Cloak her grandpa had said. From Hecate she received a box that looked like a first aid it. When she opened it sure enough their was a basic first aid kit that also had vials of nectar and little ambrosia cakes for emergencies. What's more there was an expansion charm upon it so more things could be stored inside before it was filled up.

From Dan and Eileen she received a cute Nightmare Before Christmas pajama set, a Polish cook book, and a gold charm bracelet that had an American flag, British flag, and Greek flag, and a little emerald in the shape of a tear drop. She had Eileen clasp it on her wrist.

After the excitement of opening early birthday presents and thanking everyone, Hecate left to attend her business in the Underworld, they sat in the kitchen for breakfast. Then it was pie time!

* * *

By 11:30 they all got into the truck and drove to the shopping district in Quinford and after parking headed into the mall. Thanatos would be accompanying them so he could use the shadows to get them into the magical alleys in Salem Arizona.

They went into the CVS inside the mall and bought three months worth of gum, Advil in bulk, a years worth of tampons (just in case), a new tooth brush plus three backups, 5 bath fluff's (loofah), bubble bath, body lotion, and a new hair brush. She also purchased 2 deodorants, a years worth of toothpaste, face wash in bulk, and a years worth of shampoo and conditioner.

They entered Victoria's Secret and Rosemary grabbed two bikinis one black and the other dark green with gold trimming, and a one-piece bathing suit in royal blue. She also got 3 travel sized perfumes that smelled like lavender, honey and vanilla, and one that smelled more sophisticated/mature.

After that they stopped for a quick lunch and then went into four different clothing stores.

Rosemary purchased all kinds of clothing from jeans, jackets, boots, sneakers, sandals, socks, shorts, tops, sweaters, tank-tops, sports bras, and undergarments, to pajamas, dresses, and baseball caps.

Rose decided she wanted to experiment with makeup so she dragged everyone into Saphora. She didn't really know what to look for so, asked one of the saleswomen to help her out. She ended up buying two different shades of liquid foundation, two of the same liquid concealers, a color correction face kit, a peach colored lipstick, an ice blue lipstick, a black lipstick, a red lipstick, a purple lipstick, white lipstick and Barbie pink lipstick, two lip glosses, a medicated chap-stick with a pink tint to it, blue, gold, and silver gel eyeliner, two black liquid eyeliners, a black and a brown pencil eyeliner, some different eye shadow colors, gold and white shimmer powders, pink, peach, and dark rose colored blushes, liquid bronzer, an eyebrow kit, and a black mascara for length and volume.

"Hey can we stop at the book store before we go? I really want to buy some fiction and manga type stuff." Rose asked Dan with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine peanut but then we really need to head to the magical community. It's getting late and I have to make it to work by 4PM." Daniel told her. They walked to the other side of the mall and entered Borders Book Store.

Rose purchased the Naruto and Inuyasha manga book series, the Twilight sagas (she heard one of the kids in her 3rd grade class mention her older sister had been reading them and was curious about them, she figured she could see what mundanes thought of vampires), the Lord of the Rings, Into the Woods, The Hobbit, The Grimm Tales, all Marvel comic issues and limited editions, The Notebook, and something called Supernatural (for those of you who don't know, yes Supernatural has a book about itself within the show and Sam and Dean get mad that someone is writing a book series about their everyday lives.. lol).

With that, their shopping within the mall was finished.

* * *

Thanatos shadow traveled Rosemary, Eileen, and Daniel into Salem Court so they could buy her magical things.

 **Salem Court** was one of the many magical communities in North America located in the United States of America. It sold not only magical items but mundane as well. The court was beautifully crafted with large marble-stone buildings, grey brick roads, small shops, apartments, cafés, and multiple alleyway entrances including but not limited to, **White Alley** , **Misty Mountain** , **Rainbow Alley** , **Dragons Beard** , **Santa fé Alley** (which sold a bunch of religious items from all different pantheons that aren't dark, evil, or satanic in nature), and **Confection Alley** (this alley was the best and sold every dessert, candy, and random sweet thing you could possibly imagine).

They went to _**Matthews Magical Emporium**_ which was located right in the center of Salem Court. Here Rose purchased several dragonhide body suits made from the hide of different dragon breeds, dragonhide boots, and dragonhide gloves, workout clothes, and a pair of ankle weights and wrist weights. She also grabbed a few band t-shirts, a black leather jacket, a pair of ice skates and a neat baseball cap in black with the tri-force symbol from Zelda printed in the front in thick gold thread. At the electronics section she grabbed an I-pod and the latest edition DELL laptop that ran on magical energy instead of electricity usually had internet connection 98% of the time.

They stopped at _**Janelle's Clothing Nook for all Occasions**_ and, after taking Rosemary's measurements, purchased her official academy uniform. She also asked the store clerk for two cloaks made from acromantula silk one in black and one in white, and a fancy blanket in brown acromantula silk, all with enchantments to protect against harsh weather, fire, and runes sewn in for healing purposes and calmness. She added two pairs of black Mary-Janes with velcro straps to the pile at the last moment to the amusement of her adoptive parents.

When they finished with that Thanatos suggested they go White Alley to purchase Rosemary's school books, and luggage. Daniel quickly agreed to the idea since carrying everything from every store didn't sound fun and at least with the magical luggage they would have somewhere to put everything.

Entering White Alley was interesting. When they say white they _mean_ white. The place was white and super clean. White brick walkways, white buildings, white benches, white flowers, white wait was that grass? Oookayyy... weird...

The only splashes of color were the individual store signs and whatever was displayed in shop windows.

 _ **Lanso's Luggage Supply**_ _:_ _ **Selling trunks, chests, pouches, tents, and portable toilets since 1775**_ was next on the list. The shop had a wide variety of trunks and things in all shapes, sizes, colors, textures, woods, and animal hides/skins/furs. "Papa can I purchase two trunks with unlimited rooms and storage space and a mokeskin purse?" Dan nodded and spoke with the shop owner, Frank, on what would be good for Rose to purchase. When Frank realized they were willing to pay a lot for the best he suggested custom order.

Rosemary went all out. Her first trunk had a mini library, two bedrooms, a study table, and shelving for potions equipment. The trunk was made of brown dragonhide with brass accents and was password protected. She would use this one for school.

Her second trunk had a huge library, a potions lab fully equipped, a dueling room, a bathroom, three bedrooms, a study and two large storage rooms. The trunk was made out of black basiliskhide with silver accents. All levels and rooms were password protected. She would use this trunk to store all her personal and private things and would no doubt shrink it, and attach it to her new charm bracelet.

Both trunks had enchantments against wear and tear, fire, water, theft, and even had shrinking and enlargement charms so she wouldn't have to carry around big and bulky luggage everywhere she went. They also had feather-light charms.

She told Frank that she just wanted her name 'Rosemary' printed in acid green letters on each custom ordered trunk instead of the traditional initials.

Her mokeskin purse was a satchel style bag, dark green in color and had a feather light charm, and an undetectable extension charm. It was also warded against theft and could only be opened by the owner.

At the last second she snagged a magical tent off one of the shelves in the store that had a living room, five bedrooms, a kitchen, and a large bathroom. Ya never know when you may need a tent.

* * *

"Ok time to go to that book store across from that café to the left of _Lans_ _o's Luggage Supply_ and then we need to go to Rainbow Alley. The sign we passed said it had different shops for sports and animals. Rosemary honey you need to get something to keep Magnus from getting into too much trouble while at camp and the academy." Eileen told Rose and the group.

The Book store was huge. _**Symposium Booksmith**_ sold all different branches of magical texts both new and old and even some rare and super expensive ancient scrolls written by all kinds of people. It even sold some mundane books. Everything on the magical side of the store was perfectly labeled by category (elemental, wiccan, dark magic, etc..) and subcategory (battle, defense, charms, rituals, etc...). Rose purchased school texts as well as anything she found interesting that she hadn't already learned yet. Mostly she purchased potions, charms, and healing books, and a few books about surviving in the wild.

Making their way to Rainbow alley they located a pet store and purchased a terrarium, a large fake tree so Rose could let Magnus hang out on a perch without having to keep him cooped up in the terrarium and some mice so she could feed him if she couldn't let him out on school grounds to hunt on his own that day.

They were just about to leave when Rose felt a tug on her magical core and turned around walking to the back of the store. She found two pups sharing an enclosure and immediately knew they were some breed of hellhound. Looking at the label she read what species they were. The smaller white pup with one gold eye and one blue eye was apparently a half hellhound half wolf-husky mix and the black pup with the red eyes was one quarter groenendael and three quarters black hellhound mix.

"A familiar bond. Looks like you get two new friends my cute little granddaughter." Thanatos teased lightly. He was actually surprised her familiars were hellhounds from the Juedo-Christian pantheon's Hell and not the hellhounds from the Underworld. Oh well the hounds that Hades keeps are really ugly anyways. These two are handsome and mixed with mundane canines. More importantly though how the hell did these two end up in a magical pet shop in the first place.

"Ma can we get them? My magic is telling me not to separate from them." Rose said not taking her eyes away from the pups. They too were staring at her and wagging their tails.

"Oh well I'll be. I thought we were never going to sell these two. Their cute but when others got close to the cage the pups would release this dark aura. Scared my customers away. I guess they were waiting for you, young miss." Jacob the store owner said when he noticed the four standing near the cage.

"We'll take them and any meaty dog treats you have and two water bowls please." Daniel said to the owner.

Rosemary was excited to play and train her new pups. They looked about 7 months old so they were small but not baby small like the smaller breeds of dogs were. "I'm going to name you guys Holiday (the black pup), and Zero (the white pup)." The pups yipped happily. They were too small to speak to her telepathically like all predatory animals were capable of doing with her but soon they'd develop the skill.

However unlike those animals, her familiars would be able to know what she wanted or needed from them and vise versa instinctively with time and would adapt and grow to accommodate her lifestyle. Since she would constantly be battling monsters and other creepy supernatural weirdo's, the hellhounds would become stronger and more vicious so they could battle alongside her. They would also begin absorbing some of her magic due to the bond and would develop an immunity to magic so other magicals wouldn't be able to hurt them using magic.

* * *

Five hours and 2,000 galleons later the group made their way home. "Hey grandpa how come we didn't stop for a wand? I know that I've been practicing without one but my magical core feels really big and I'll need some kind of foci otherwise I might end up blowing the place up with stray spells." Rosemary said before Thanatos could leave to continue reaping souls.

Well s*** he didn't know that her magical core was already expanding so much although he _shouldn't_ be surprised. Physically (even though she looks like a 10 year old right now) and mentally she's much older than 8 and with all that magic she was using in the seven year time warp must have seriously expanded her magical core.

He thought he'd be able to wait a few years but looks like she'd need the wand now. Holding out his hand he handed her the Elder Wand. "This should do the trick."

When she grabbed the wand a few silver sparks flew out of the tip but before it could fully bond with her it spurted and the sparks disappeared. She looked at the wand and frowned then looked back at Thanatos. He didn't know what the hell just happened so he left to get a hold of Hecate.

* * *

Turned out the wand wouldn't bond with her because it needed a few added wand cores and also needed to soak in a special magical mixture under moonlight.

Hecate took Rosemary to a fancy wand shop so she could have her wand re-constructed.

"Welcome to _**Hecate's Witchy Wiccan Wands and Foci**_ and no I didn't bring you here because my name is a part of the store's name. It has just about any and every powerful magical material and ingredient used for the best wands and staffs to channel magic."

Hecate lead Rose to the back where she asked the store clerk Megan to help them pick out additional wand cores and substances. "Right this way dearies'. I have all of my more powerful and temperamental ingredients over here. Just reach out with your magic and pick out what feels right." She said while gesturing to the many shelves and tables stocked with random ingredients.

Doing as she instructed Rose let her magic reach out. She walked over to a bin that had unicorn hairs and grabbed two long strands. Reaching out with her magic again she was lead to a bin that had one strand of liquid silver fur from some kind of wolf or dog breed that wasn't known in the magical community. She handed the three animal hairs to the wand maker and watched as Megan began carefully splitting open the Elder Wand down it's center. She carefully removed the Thestral hairs from inside the wand and began braiding the two unicorn hairs and wolf fur together and then put it into the Elder wood, sealed it up and handed it back to Rose.

The wand sparked silver and black but Rose felt that it was still missing something. Reaching out with her magic she felt it connect with something inside a black bowl and a gold bowl. The black bowl turned out to be a bowl of basilisk venom and the gold bowl was filled with phoenix tears. She told Megan and Hecate that she wanted the wand to soak in both liquids under the full moon. She didn't know how she knew it needed to be that way, it just felt right to her.

Megan took the wand from her and placed the wand in a rectangular box and poured equal amounts of both venom and tears onto the wand and told Rosemary to place the bowl under the moonlight tonight. It was conveniently a full moon tonight so no doubt the wand be fully powered after soaking the venom and tears and allowing the new wand core to settle.

After paying for the added cores and liquids Hecate sent Rose home.

* * *

After Daniel left for work Rosemary took a soak in the tub and then got dressed in a band t-shirt and yoga pants.

She went through everything they bought and started putting the school related items in her brown dragonhide trunk.

Her clothes, jewelry, makeup, hair brush, toiletries and personal magical and mundane books were placed in her black basilisk trunk along with her terrarium for Magnus, water bowls for the pups, Holiday and Zero's leash/collars, dog treats, mice for Magnus, and raw meat under stasis charms for the pups. She shrunk this trunk and added it to her charm bracelet that Dan and Eileen had gotten her as an early birthday present.

She placed her extra pillows and blankets inside her magical tent and then placed the tent inside her mokeskin purse. Her fancy Invisibility cloak went inside the mokeskin purse as well so that it was within easy reach. The first aid kit Hecate made for her went into the purse too after she added extra gauze, bandages, rubbing alcohol and some healing herbs, potions and salves of her own to it. Lastly she put her dragonhide school trunk into the purse after shrinking it as well as her little owl wallet filled with cash.

Can't buy things on the road without that.

She picked out the outfit she would wear the next day when she set out on her journey. A black Breaking Benjamin band t-shirt, light blue, almost white, denim skinny jeans and black dragonhide boots. Her new black leather jacket, and dark grey dragonhide gloves were placed next to the t-shirt. All in all it was a pretty decent outfit choice.

* * *

Around 6pm Eileen and Rose had dinner and after she took the box that had her wand out back so the Elder Wand and it's new magical ingredients could fully settle under the full moon.

She set her alarm to wake her before sunrise so she could grab it from the backyard. she didn't want the sun;s rays to mess with the magical merging of her wand.

She went back inside the house changed into pjs and crawled into bed with Magnus laying over her legs and the pups on either side of her.

* * *

June 21st, 2004. 5am.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*Smash!*

"Uggh" Rosemary was so not a morning person but got up out of bed and rushed downstairs and out the back door to grab her wand. The extra liquid that had once been in the rectangular box had been completely absorbed so all she had to do was throw away the box. Picking up the Elder Wand she felt her magic bond with it as jets of silver, gold, green, black, and red sparks shot out from the tip.

She went back into the house and went back up to her room to sleep a few more hours and fell asleep with the wand next to her left arm.

What she didn't know was that she was special even by demigod and witch standards and that most magical objects would merge with her body if kept too close.

Upon waking up she couldn't find her wand but at a glance to her throbbing left arm she saw what appeared to be a new tattoo. _'What the hell!?'_ Great her wand was somehow in her skin if she was reading the magical pulses from it correctly and her skin was slightly raw and bleeding. How was she supposed to use it if it was stuck in her arm.?

 _'Man it's only 8am. I really hate mornings. Way too early to be dealing with this but if I don't get up I wont leave and today is the day I'll be journeying all the way to Long Island Sound, New York. Things are going to be different now.'_

Rose left the attic and went into the bathroom on the second floor of the house. She took a quick shower making sure to put lots of conditioner in her short hair and rinsed it out with cold water. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped her towel around her and with a single thought she was instantly dry.

Making her way back upstairs she went into her underwear drawer and pulled out a purple bra and matching underwear. After throwing on the outfit she placed on her dresser, and grabbing her jacket, gloves and mokeskin purse she made her way downstairs. She hadn't taken off her charm bracelet since it's made of real gold and protected against rust so she didn't have to worry about remembering to pack it. It also couldn't be removed by anyone but her. She decided she wasn't going to take it off ever. It was cute and a constant reminder of her family and she loved it.

* * *

No one else was awake so she headed into the kitchen and began making a large breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, grits, pancakes and some coffee, tea, and water was placed on the table. She cast a cleaning spell on the dirty dishes in the sink and tucked into her meal of pancakes, eggs, bacon and tea.

The alluring aroma of breakfast woke Eileen and Daniel and after their morning routine they prodded into the kitchen and filled their plates and mugs.

"Good morning peanut. This tastes delicious." Dan said while munching on some toast.

"Morning guys. I'm glad you like it. During the time warp thing I had a cooking instructor. Learned a thing or two." Rosemary said blushing a bit at the praise.

"Sweetie what is that on your arm?" Eileen asked sternly. She did not like the look of the raw skin.

"Oh my wand sort of umm got stuck in my arm? I don't really know what happened. One minute it's lying next to me on the bed and then when I officially woke up my arm was throbbing." The weird thing was that the tat didn't even _look_ like her wand. It was some weird tribal markings with bits of a rune sequence. Strange...

"Best call Hecate and Thanatos over to ask them. They'll probably have some sort of idea on what happened."

When breakfast was over Rose called out to her pups and the lazy snake of hers. "Holiday, Zero, § _ **Magnus**_ §!" On cue loud thumps could be heard running down that stairs along with barking. The pups bounded into the kitchen running and sniffing everything. Magnus came in at a much slower pace hissing angrily about loud furry mutts disturbing the peace.

The three followed her out side through the back door in the kitchen. Magnus disappeared into the foliage to hunt for rodents and the pups followed Rose over towards the chicken coop and grabbed one of the chicken that was getting up there in years. She tossed the chicken to the pups and with a firm "Eat." The two tore into the chicken immediately. It wasn't much but it would hold them over for now.

It was fascinating to watch them tear into the chicken and see all the blood and gore. Disgusting but still fascinating. Quick cleaning charm later and they were presentable. Don't want to track blood and feathers in the house after all.

§ _ **Magnus time to go. I have to call Hecate and grandpa about why my wand isss in my arm and looksss like a damn tribal/rune sequence tattoo thing**_.§ The lazy green python slithered over to her grumbling all the way about how he almost caught a second squirrel and about how stupid hairless apes don't understand patience.

Rose just ignored him and rolled her eyes. Stupid snake. She had things to do dammit!

* * *

When the God of Death and Goddess of Magic heard what happened to Rose they began to ponder why it happened. Thanatos was the first to come up with a theory.

"Perhaps you have your own form of magical skill. Most magic is passed down from parent to child but in some cases a child can develop their own abilities with the different kinds of magic. It's possible that with wiccan, wizard, healing and earth magic coupled with your demigod blood awakened some kind of dimensional storage ability. It appears you can only manipulate magical objects that come into close proximity to you and attach them to your body."

Everyone digested that information before Rose pointed something out. "I don't think it's just any magical objects. I have been around a lot of mystical things and the only thing that branded me in a sense was the wand. Perhaps it's conscious and unconscious. I knew instinctively I wanted the wand to stay by my side at all times and I guess in my sleepy state my magic reacted thus activating this new skill." She concluded. It made some sense.

"It's cool I mean I can have tattoos without actually having them. I'm just unsure how to get it out of my skin though." Rosemary said staring intently at her new tat.

"Try _willing_ it out of your body. Visualize it in your hand and latch onto that thought with your magic." Hecate helpfully chimed in.

Reaching out with her magic Rose willed the wand into her hand. She hissed in slight pain when the wand landed in her hand but left her skin open and dripping blood.

Well good news, she can will something into and out of her body.

Bad news, she would probably pass out from blood loss every time she needed something that was 'stored' in her skin. If she could figure out how to harness that dimensional storage a bit better then she might be able to bypass her actual skin and force _whatever_ she wanted directly _where_ she wanted it ' _'cause that was painful._ ' Until then she'd have to be careful.

Hecate cleaned her wound and the blood on the wand. "Don't go making a habit of that until you've further studied this new development ya hear?" She said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now take this" she handed Rose a piece of parchment with Gringotts bank insignia stamped in the center. "It's a portkey to the British branch of Gringotts. It will activate on August 2nd at 1pm so make sure you are holding it before that time. When you get there ask to see Griphook privately to take an inheritance test." Hecate said handing the girl the parchment.

"Ok." Rose then turned to her ma and pa, gave them both a teary eyed hug and told them she would write them. (demigods can't use cell phones because monsters can track their sent easier)

She put on her leather jacket and gloves, secured her mokeskin purse across her right shoulder, tucked her wand in her left boot and placed the portkey in one of the pockets in her leather jacket.

Magnus slid up her leg and draped himself around her neck. A quick glamor charm later and to the untrained eye he appeared to be either a summer scarf or one very big wraparound necklace.

She fastened the collars she picked out for the hellhounds around their necks'. Holiday got the white collar and Zero got the black collar. She attached the navy blue leashes to both dogs' collars. "Alright I'm ready to go. Bye!" She left the house and ultimately her old life in TN behind. She'd still visit her mama and papa just not as often, to avoid monsters or vengeful gods trying to harm her precious ones. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to them.

She didn't know what awaited her out there but she was prepared to take it head on. she was going to prove that she could make the trip to camp with nothing but her magic, combat training and her stygian iron throwing knife.

* * *

 **A/N:** Holiday is the black hellhound and Zero is the white hellhound. Named him Zero because I'm obsessed with **_The Nightmare Before Christmas_**!

Hope to get the next chapter up soon. Literally wrote this chapter in one night and just finished up the editing and minor details this morning. I hope there was enough detail and dialogue in this chapter. Please leave positive reviews. P.S. Sam and Dean will make an appearance next chapter! Keep those panties on ladies. (;

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:**

•I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. It belongs to **Rick Riordan**

•I do not own the Harry Potter book series. It belongs to **J.K. Rowling**

•I do not own the WB TV series, Supernatural. It belongs to **Eric Kripke**

Speaking:

"Regular Speech/SHOUTING!"

" **Monster & Demon Speech/ SHOUTING!**"

" _ **Enochian (Angel) Speech**_ "

' _Thinking_ '

 _Flashbacks & Dreams_

๐ _Telepathic link_ ๐

§ _ **Parseltongue**_ § (Snake/Dragon/Reptile)

* * *

Tuesday, June 23rd Maple Springs, Kentucky 9pm.

Three brothers were going over the ordered materials at a construction site for the new **ONCE UPON A TIME** luxury home neighborhood they were hired to construct when they heard growling in the distance.

"What was that?" The youngest amongst the three asked.

"I don't know a dog maybe?" The second guy replied.

"That's a hell of a dog." The youngest said, still staring with a confused frown in the direction of the noise.

"Ok we got a crew coming in the morning" the eldest guy began questioning, his voice growing more annoyed as he continued speaking. "Look at this wood, huh. _Look at it_ it's _crap_. Where'd you order it from?" He questioned the second guy in obvious frustration while holding up a piece of wood that was warped and curved.

"Same place as always." Was the replied answer complete with eye role.

"We should have used cinder block _like I wanted."_ The youngest guy put his two cents in looking skyward. He was getting annoyed with these two.

They started walking towards more material items while continuing to argue. "Look it comes down to this. One gust of wind and the whole place is gonna blow over." The youngest tried to convince the other two who were walking slightly in front of him. They were his older brothers and while he loved them he was really getting peeved that they didn't agree with him that using cinder block instead of flimsy wood for the new homes was a good idea.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The middle brother said with an exasperated tone.

*Bang*

The youngest stopped in his tracks, "Hey did you hear that?"

"Here what!?" The eldest snapped looking over the blueprints for the layout of the entire neighborhood. He was still mad about the crappy wood and short time frame they had to build these homes. The fact that the crew was coming first light and they had nothing to work with just pissed him off more.

The youngest brother started walking towards where he heard the noise but when he checked the other side of the crane machine there was no one there so he turned back around and continued towards where his brothers were, hunched over the blueprints for the neighborhood.

"Kyle come on let's go." The eldest brother called out to the youngest sibling. They were getting ready to call it a night. It was too late to do anything about the situation so they would just have to call their supplier about the crap wood they paid a lot of money for in the morning. "I'm going to go warm up the truck." He told his younger siblings making his way towards a dark blue pick up. As the eldest was walking away something dragged him behind a giant crate of building material and tore him apart. Blood splashed everywhere.

"Jack!" Brother number two shouted while the youngest ran for cover behind some cement bricks. He was scared and didn't want to die and seeing his big brother get mauled by something he couldn't see was unsettling.

The thing that attacked Jack went after the second brother next, tearing him apart and splashing blood all over the blueprints. Kyle didn't hear anything for a while so he stood up slowly and looked behind the bricks he was hiding behind and saw his middle brother's dead body.

The perp was making his way to the youngest brother from behind and when Kyle turned around he looked on in terror ad screamed in fear. The son of a b**** lunged for him...

* * *

Wednesday the following night, somewhere on the back roads of Kentucky 8:25pm

A 1967 Chevy Impala was making its way down a dark road. Two brother were just passing through towns looking for their next case. The atmosphere within the classic car was tense.

"I don't understand Dean why not?"

"Because I said so."

"We got the colt now." ("Sam!")

"We can summon the crossroads demon ("We're not summoning the demon.") pull the gun on her and force her to try and cut the deal."

"We don't even know if that'll work!" Dean yelled from the driver's seat.

"Well then we'll just shoot her and if she dies the deal goes away." Sam shouted back angrily and a little bit desperately.

"We don't know if that will work either Sam! All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of if's and maybe's and that's not good enough because if we screw with this deal you die!"

"And if we don't screw with it you die!" The younger Winchester fired back.

"Sam enough. I'm not gonna have this conversation!" Dean shouted. He was getting really pissed right now and spit was flying and his face was red from anger and vexation.

" _Why_ because you _said so_?" Sam said, eyes narrowed in annoyance and discontent.

"Yes because I said so!" Dean all but screamed.

"Well you're _not_ dad!" Sam was like two seconds away from punching his brother in the face.

Dean turned his eyes away from the road and looked towards Sam both of them having a stare down.

"No but I- "

*Ka-thump*

* * *

Sam and Dean both jerked their heads forward and noticed a body hit the ground. Swerving and slamming on the breaks the car began to screech and swerve. When the car came to a halt they jumped out and noticed a little girl laying limp on the pavement where the car had been originally.

"Dimmit! Sam get the first aid kit from the trunk." Sam rushed to the car trunk after the car was put in park, while Dean made his way towards the limp form. He gave sigh of relief when he noticed she was still breathing. _'I could have killed her. Dammit!"_

Taking her form in he noticed she was bleeding heavily on her right side and her shirt and pants were slightly torn and covered in dirt. There was also some weird gold dust on her face and leather jacket. At first he thought it might have been sulfur and that put him on edge. He'd tell Sam about it later. They needed to stop the bleeding before she really did die.

Dean lifted the girl carefully and laid her in the backseat of the Impala. Sam bounded over and worked on cleaning the wounds he could see when he removed her jacket and lifted her t-shirt enough to get a better look at what he was dealing with.

Sucking in a breath at the sight of the deep wound he hurried to sterilize it with the last of the liquor he and Dean had on them and immediately began stitching her skin together. They would need to get more medical supplies after this. They had already been running low and after this they'd literally have nothing to stitch themselves up with later if they got injured on their next hunt.

"Dean I'm sorry I don't want to fight with you." Sam said quietly without looking up at his brother while he finished sterilizing and stitching up the gash. He felt like this situation was all his fault. First dying and putting Dean through internal and emotional pain. Then Dean making the demon deal to bring him back. Usually demon deals lasted ten years before they came to collect your soul but for some reason the demons really wanted Dean in the pit so he only has a year to live. And now this argument that lead to them hitting some little girl who looked like she was no older than 10. It was like icing on the crappy piece of cake and Sam was a half a second away from shooting something. He really just felt like crap and he didn't want to fight with Dean. He was so tired of fighting. He'd always been on opposite sides of the coin when it came to his father and they had had an argument concerning Dean before John kicked the bucket. He would regret it forever if he and Dean continued to bump heads and God forbid they both said things they couldn't take back before it was too late.

"Don't worry about it Sam, " Dean said after a moment of silence.

"Do you think whatever attacked her is still out there?" Dean questioned looking up at his baby brother. "I noticed some gold dust on her jacket and it looks a little too similar to sulfur. This whole thing is fishy. I mean we start mentioning the contract and all this crap about the demons then hit some kid and there's powder all over her similar to sulfur. I mean we may as well be summoning these demons right to us."

Sam readjusted the girls' position in the car until she was sitting upright. She was sweaty looking and her eyes were moving rapidly behind her eyelids. _'A nightmare'_ Sam's mind supplied.

"I don't know Dean the dust doesn't smell like sulfur so until she wakes up we will just have to hope it isn't and that demons aren't after her too or using her to get to us. She looks like she's in a nightmare." Sam began brushing some stray blonde hair away from the girl's face. "If it is something supernatural it might be trying to hurt her in her sleep. We've dealt with enough weird to just expect the unexpected."

"Uhh let me go!" Rose began thrashing in her unconscious state.

The brothers shared a look "I think you should wake her up Sam before she re-opens her wounds. Is that a bruise that just appeared on her neck?! What the hell!" Dean yelled while gesturing frantically towards her throat. Whatever was tormenting her in her sleep was clearly capable of affecting the physical world.

Sam tried shaking her awake being mindful of her injury. She felt like a furnace. _'Not good. If her temperature increases any further we might have to take her to a hospital.'_ And wouldn't that be fun trying to sort out. No doctor would believe them and they didn't even know themselves what nicked her side and the bruise that had just appeared on her throat looked a lot like a large hand. Besides ever since that ghoul/shifter fiasco a few years back Dean had been on the FBI's most wanted list.

Entering hospitals was only done if they absolutely could not patch up an injury they sustained on a hunt or if they had to question the victims. Even then they'd try to ask questions when the person was home and they'd usually break into hospitals and police stations to get ahold of case/medical reports when it was dark out. It was just easier that way.

* * *

Rosemary was stuck in a demigod dream. She knew she wasn't in a regular dream or anything because she was self aware and remembered that she had been conscious just moments ago after killing the Cyclops that had been following her a few miles back.

She hated demigod dreams. Anyone in the dream was mostly self aware so if you were dreaming with or about someone or something they knew you were there as well. If they wished to harm you you'd end up bruised and bloodied in the physical world too. It was how gods, and titans were able to manipulate, communicate or torture demigods without anyone the wiser.

She was running. There were bodies everywhere and the smell of blood was so disgusting she was trying hard to not gag. Bones, statues, and dirt was all to be seen for miles. The air was cold but there was an inferno for what seemed an eternity down below. She was in the Underworld. She didn't know how she knew, just that it felt right.

 _'Why am I here?'_ Rose wondered. She knew she wasn't dead and only the dead could get away with being in Hade's realm. She was getting scared and her fear alerted the King of the Underworld's dead soldiers, hellhounds, and the Cerberus guarding the entrance to the Mansion of Hades.

She could hear some kind of chanting from down in Tartarus. The voice itself was evil and ancient and the chanting didn't sound nice. The language was old, older than ancient Greek and she knew deep down it promised nothing but horrors beyond anything she could imagine. Foolishly she looked down into the pit from where she had been standing and immediately regretted it.

Two amber colored eyes that made her breath catch in her throat were looking back at her and the cruel grin in its blood caked face sent shivers down her spine. It opened it's mouth to speak and that was all the incentive she needed to re start her brain so she could _'run dammit'_ and run she did.

"It's foolish to run little hero. No half blood can escape me forever." The male voice said viciously. Using some of his evil energy, that had been slowly returning to him, he was able to reach his large titan arms and hands up and out of the pit to try and strangle her from behind.

She couldn't breathe. By the gods it hurt to try. _'This guy is really gonna kill me.'_ She was being dragged into the pit while being choked to death at the same time. Tears were running down her face as she clawed at the earth in a futile attempt to escape. Blood started seeping from her fingernails and she could feel the flames from where she was even though it looked like it would take several years just to reach the bottom of the chasm.

"Hold on mistress." Huh? Looking up she saw the hands of several ghosts and skeletons grabbing onto her, pulling her away from the pit. She was never more happy to see a bunch of dead guys grab her, because even though she was going to be their mistress one day _'Why did they refer to me as their mistress? I haven't completed the trials yet. Weird.'_ , she did not like to be touched by dead things or touched in general by men. Her grandpa and Daniel didn't count.

Finally scrambling away from Tartarus and thanking the dead for their help in rescuing her and that she'd _owe them one_ she ran and ran trying to find the exit to the Underworld. Without looking where she was going she smacked right into something. _'Not something, someone. Crap!'_ "Easy little one. What has frightened you?" A deep and slightly cold voice asked with much curiosity.

She was going to die. It was Hades. _King_ Hades of the _Underworld_. The place that she was currently, unannounced and uninvited. Surely he'd smite her for touching him and goodness if he didn't he sure would for her taking long to answer him.

"Sorry King Hades. Forgive me, I'm here yet _not_. I'm dreaming and what brought me here has awakened from a long sleep. I think you know whom I speak. He tried shoving me into the pit. He said I and the other demigods won't escape him." She practically threw herself into his arms consequences be dammed. And wasn't that weird that she willingly _touched_ the guy. What the hell was wrong with her?

Hades was shocked, nervous, pissed and also annoyed. Shocked because no demigod addressed him as king before, even though he _is_ just as his two younger brothers are kings of their domain, and the fact the little thing was clinging onto him for dear life. The irony wasn't lost on him. Nervous though, because he felt the disturbances and knew his donkey's butt of a father was awake and stirring up trouble and that meant the prophesy about one of the children of the big three either razing or saving Olympus was soon to pass. Pissed because in order for the prophesy to even be in motion meant that both his brothers broke the oath that _they_ suggested in the first place. But mostly he was annoyed because his servants should have alerted him themselves that they sensed Tartarus was acting up regardless of the fact that he could feel it himself. So much for loyalty. Yeesh.

"It's fine little one. You're safe now. I felt your soul and came to investigate and half way here I sensed the very much awake presence within the pit." He stroked her hair and flashed them to his throne room. He placed her on the ground and went over to one if his many shelves and grabbed some clear liquid.

"What is your name little one?" He was curious about this one. She wreaked of magic and death and very strongly of the earthy/woodsy scent of the forest. If he was reading her aura correctly then one of his nieces was the divine parent to this cute little wisp of a girl. If it _was_ exactly whom he thought it was then this little one would have hordes of angry and vengeful monsters out for her.

"Forgive me. It's Rosemary Fuentes at least that's what I've been told. I know I'm adopted so my last name isn't my birth name." Rose said after composing herself. She was glad to be away from _him_ after the jerk almost killed her. Her throat was killing her.

Hades smiled at her and handed her the liquid instructing her to rub some of it on her neck to alleviate some of the pain.

"Well kid I'm going to send you off to the physical world. Someone is trying to wake you up ya know." And with a snap of his fingers Rose's conscious was forced back into her body.

* * *

She jolted awake, her eyes still slightly glazed from her nightmare and when she focused she heard two male voices and felt someone shaking her. She looked around blearily and registered she was sitting in the backseat of a car. _'Oh god where am I? Don't tell me I'm being kidnapped. This is so not my day.'_ she thought.

"Wuhh.?" she said unintelligently blinking the last remnants of sleep away. She went to get up but hissed in pain finally registering the wound on her side. _'Oh yeah the Cyclops did that. Man that hurts.'_ She mentally cataloged her wounds. Sharp pain near her collarbone so that was probably broken, a large gash going from her ribs to her hip on her right side from that bastard Cyclops that tried to eat her, it was stitched up, her left side was also sore (memories of before she completely lost consciousness) _'Wow I was hit by a car. By the gods how am I alive?_ ' No doubt that would leave a nasty bruise. And of course the tenderness on her throat from Kronos and no doubt there was probably large hand prints wrapped around her neck.

"Hey easy there you're pretty banged up." Startled out of her thoughts she looked up and found some large guy with shaggy brown hair sitting in the back next to her.

"Who or what are you!?" She demanded. She was not about to be kidnapped by a creeper or some monster wearing a disguise. And after the crap she just went through almost dying 5 times today. Sam and Dean shared a bewildered look. The asking of _who_ they were made sense but the _what_ put them on edge further.

"My name is Sam this is my brother Dean. We sort of hit you with our car. Sorry about that by the way. You were already pretty banged up so I cleaned and stitched your wound. Nothing other than your collar bone looked broken. However after I stitched ya up that," Sam pointed to her neck, "appeared out of thin air might I add and your body temperature increased. You almost died." He finished rubbing his neck sheepishly but also looking deeply upset and concerned.

"Oh that.." Rosemary started making her way out of the Impala. "Nice ride. Umm thanks but I'm gonna go now. You two could be rapists or something and I left someone, three some ones behind a few blocks back. Don't make running people over a habit ok?" She started making her way towards the abandoned park a few blocks back to retrieve her mokeskin bag, Magnus, Holiday and Zero. She had ordered the three to stay behind while she dealt with Mr. one eyed, ugly, and stupid. She didn't want them to get trampled or eaten before she could kill the bastard.

"Hey wait. We can give you a ride. You should probably go to the hospital to get that broken collar bone of yours looked at. My brother and I don't feel right just letting you walk around alone at night. It's the least we can do for well you know..." Sam trailed off. He felt really bad and his good-Samaritan-puppy-eyes mode was kicking in. Like seriously what kind of person left a little girl alone at night to fend for themselves after hitting them with their own car no less. "And gross pedophilia is for disgusting freaks that should be locked away forever. My brother and I are NOT rapists nor are we interested in children." Sam said the last part half affronted half repulsed.

"Yeah what he said and don't change the subject. What happened to you kid?" The shorter one, Dean, said sternly.

Rose stopped and turned towards the two. On one hand she could cut her losses and continue on her way towards Camp after finding somewhere to recoup. I mean she had already gotten this far with just one incident. Ok so she had a terrible demi-dream and came face to face with the Titan jerk face of Time and then after King friggin Hades but she was mostly ok after that disaster. She felt mostly confident that she could make the trip just fine.

On the other hand she could accept their offer of help and also tell them the truth. She could tell these two weren't creepers. Dangerous yes but not serial rapists and or killers nor did they give off a monster vibe. She also knew in her gut that they must deal with weird things from time to time since they didn't _not_ see the handprints appear (the mist would have completely hid it from them) so maybe they were clear-sighted or something. She could hitch a ride with them and have them drop her off at the park to grab her things and possibly get them to at least take her halfway to her destination.

Going against her better judgment she decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. _'Hey they patched you up right? What could possibly go wrong? It's not like they'll shoot you.'_ At least she hoped not.

"Alright thanks" Rose sighed tiredly. "I left my things at that abandoned park. Oh my name's Rosemary by the way but you can just call me Rose." She said getting into the backseat while Dean and Sam got back into the driver's seat and front passenger seat respectively.

"So start talking." Dean said. Sam shot him a look that said _'really Dean, really?'_

As Dean turned the car on and turned his 'baby' around heading to the park Sam decided to ask her what happened. "So what happened to you? Those wounds of yours look pretty bad and the dust on your clothes looks an awful lot like sulfur. Since you asked us who or _what_ we might be we can already deduce you know a bit about the um.. _weird_ side of things."

Sighing Rose debated on giving a half truth or just flat out tell them what happened. They'd either believe her or they wouldn't. _'Maybe they're demigods too? No, I didn't feel any sort of kinship with them so,_ not _demigods.'_

"I was being chased by a Cyclops. It wanted to eat me because I'm a half-blood."

"Half what exactly?" Dean questioned, turning a corner and pulling into the parking lot of the rundown park.

"Half human half god. I have a divine parent from the Greek pantheon. Anyway monsters are always on the lookout for half-blood's to either fight or eat. A Cyclops is always hungry and it prefers to eat half-bloods and satyrs. Regular humans, unless clear-sighted, can't see monsters because a magical Mist hides them. They'd still see something but instead of seeing a monster they'd see a thug or some cannibalistic weirdo. A hellhound from the Underworld would look like a giant stray dog with rabies, and instead of seeing ancient Greek weapons being used they'd see, say a baseball bat or a gun as an example. But half bloods _who know what they are_ , like I do, see right through their disguises that the Mist grants them. The long gash on my side? The Cyclops did that with it's huge fingernail." Rose said. She continued her story while looking out the window missing Sam and Deans expressions.

"Anyway the handprints that appeared were from a titan. Sometimes demigods have special dreams where a god, or titan or something tries to communicate. For me it was a titan that wanted to use me. I won't say his name because names have power. I ended up in the Underworld, he scared me and when I tried to run he grabbed me from behind. If it weren't for the dead soldiers that obey only Hades I'd have been either killed or possessed by that jerk in the pits of Tartarus. Met the king of the Underworld too. Nice guy. He's been made aware that someone in Tartarus is awake and hurting demigods. Hopefully he can alert the other gods on Mt. Olympus to what's happening." She finished.

After Dean parked the car they all got out of the impala. The brothers were a little bit alarmed that monsters of the Greek variety were hidden from them since they prided themselves on taking out threats to humans. How many cases had they looked into and thought nope this is just crazy humans and only thought that because of this Mist crap? It was a scary thought. They were also a little bit unnerved that demigods and primordial beings from different religions/pantheons existed not just demons and the supernatural they had already dealt with.

Sam was the first to fire questions while Rose made her way over to where she had told her ' _pets_ ' to stay hidden under the slide.

"Who's your parent if you don't mind me asking.?" Dean asked as politely as possible.

"I don't mind. Umm I don't know. In some cases a demigod only has one strand of DNA because they have only one human parent. I have two human birth parents. My mother and father died when I was fifteen months old and the god or goddess that blessed my human mother's womb hasn't made an appearance in my life. Not that they'd be able to anyway." At Sam and Dean questioning look she elaborated.

"Divine entities with domains that garner constant upkeep, if you will, can't just drop their duties to see one of their children. And if they had more than one demigod child anyway then playing favorites with only one could lead to potential disaster. Also knowing who they are before you reach camp makes your scent stronger and easier for monsters to track. There's laws and everything that limit how much access the gods have with their offspring. You know WWII? yea well that was a fight against a child of Hades plus demigods sympathetic to his cause vs. the children of Zeus and Poseidon, and other demigods that sided with them. And yes Hitler was a son of Hades. After that they swore an oath on the River Styx not to have anymore half-blood children because they affected the world too much."

"Where are the people you said were waiting for you at the park. Getting bad vibes here." Dean said. He and Sam were still trying to process everything they learned. It was a lot to take in. Plus the park was old, abandoned, and down right creepy.

"Not people." Rose said walking near the slide. Rosemary began picking up her mokeskin purse, and then gave a sharp whistle when she didn't see the hounds or her snake. Holiday and Zero bounded over to her in their human dog and dog/wolf forms. She checked them over to make sure they weren't hurt and then called out to her lazy snake.

§ **Magnus let's go bud. I see you on the top of the swing set stop trying to hide, you weirdo. Those** **two** , _**are going to give us a ride.**_ §

§ _ **Yes, yes.**_ § If snakes could roll their eyes. _Ha._

"Hope you don't mind. Got a pet snake and two pup familiars." Rose said not giving the brothers a chance to comment on the familiar part.

"Usually the gods claim their children but sometimes they don't. It's unusually cruel." Rose began, getting back on topic.

"Some demigods can get claimed real early, for others it could take years. Claiming might occur because the god actually cares or loves their child. Sometimes it's either because that particular god wants their child to do something for them so they can claim bragging rights, or because the demigod _'proved themselves'_ during a quest or something. It's really unkind and heartless."

It was all messed up in Rose's opinion. Thanatos and Hecate had explained the situation to her. She wasn't sure if her parent didn't like her or if they were waiting to claim her because they might need her for something. It was unnerving to wonder if your mom or dad actually wanted you and loved you enough to acknowledge your existence.

"That's really screwed up." Dean commented. He was a firm believer in family and to find out that, yes gods and goddess were really real, and could chose if they wanted to acknowledge the fact that you are their own flesh and blood was cruel and slightly barbaric.

"Yeah you get used to it." Rose said. After placing her satchel purse over her shoulder she wrapping Magnus around her shoulders being mindful of her neck injury. The pups walked up to either side of her. She made sure to clip their leashes and held one in either hand.

"Wait familiars? You're a witch?!" Dean practically yelled startling his brother and Rose. He had just remembered that the kid mentioned that she had one pet snake but two dog familiars. After his previous encounters with witches he knew enough about what a familiar was and that they only ever bonded to witches. He didn't think kids this young made those kinds of deals but he'd seen weirder.

"Dean calm down." Sam said quickly seeing Rose's confused and fearful look.

Rose was getting freaked out. The older of the two was reaching for a hidden weapon no doubt and she was confused as to why he spat out the word witch like it was some bad word. _'You just had to open your mouth and jinx yourself.'_ She was going to die. This is what she get's for trusting strange men.

"No Sam I don't want no witch in my baby. I've had enough of witches and their creepy demonic mojo." _'Oh he thinks I'm a demon-deal witch. Better correct him before I get shot or stabbed.'_

"Actually I didn't make a stupid demon deal. What do you actually know of magic? Have you ever seen a so-called witch perform magic that had _nothing_ to do with satanic rituals, satanic Latin chanting, killing people via rituals, using hex bags, weird voudoo/hoodoo, some freaky botched version of psychic premonitions or emotions or botched telekinesis?" Rose demanded hotly.

Dean opened his mouth to say yes when he realized that no, he had never seen magic that didn't involve something along those lines. His mouth closed with an audible snap.

"Just as I thought. Magic doesn't come from demons. What you are used to is a chaotic form of demonic energy. It's a lie demons use to get mundanes to make a deal by promising power. All it does is corrupt the soul so bad that those who made the deal are practically demons in the making. That's what demons are ya know. Humans that sinned, died and went to hell, and after years of being tortured were offered to do the torturing. A higher ranking demon, which is usually one of the fallen angels that became the first demons, foresees their 'training' and voila! A fully recognized demon." Rose spat. She disliked that those bastards dare use the words magic and witch. What they used was nothing but evil demonic energy. The closest she could compare it to was black wiccan magic since both corrupted the soul but even that was different.

Sam looked highly interested once he realized that the demon witches weren't using real magic at all. Dean looked a little sheepish and felt foolish once he too connected the dots. How ignorant were hunters, seriously! How many innocent children and people were killed because a hunter didn't do their homework and just jumped to conclusions? _I almost killed her and had it not been for Sam telling me to calm down I would have shot the girl in the heart.'_

"Magic is sentient and can be used for great good or great evil. It depends on the person who's born with it. Mine comes from both my human parents. They are either legacies of people blessed by lady Hecate so their magic is in their blood, or they were blessed by God of the Christian pantheon, or the Earth herself blessed one of them. Or they could have a mix of all of the above and just had it passed down to them and then it was passed to me. That demon crap is a joke and anyone in the know hates them for ruining it for others like me."

"They put a very bad name to witches, wizards, warlocks, and sorcerers everywhere. It was them that started the witch hunts and forced my people into hiding." she finished. Lady Hecate had explained in more detail about the significance of magic and where it came from and also about how demons offered their abilities to humans who wanted them in exchange for their souls. They were also the preferred souls in hell to be selected to get conditioned into being newly fledged demons since they were mostly corrupted while they were still alive.

"That makes sense. The stuff the demon wannabes do Dean are very similar to the demons we encountered are able to do and I've never seen them actually do any fancy tricks other than summoning rituals and using hex bags to kill their victims." Sam said trying to ease the tension.

Dean relaxed slightly but was still on edge. He'd need a little bit more convincing before he could fully accept the girls explanation and not because he didn't see the logic in her words. Old habits just die hard.

"I'll just leave. I can see that I'm unwelcome." Turning on the spot Rose began walking down the road they'd come from originally. She'd have to find the nearest motel so she could shower and take something for the bruises and broken collarbone. The gash would heal faster with a bit of nectar.

"Dammit Dean she's just a kid you can't let her go off on her own. She's injured, tired, it's dark out and need I remind you we hit her with our car! If what she said about being half god is true then more of those monsters could be after her." Sam said using his best guilt tripping voice.

Dean winced at Sam's tone and immediately felt bad. He hits some poor kid and then accuses her of being associated with demons without any proof.

"Rosemary! Wait please. My brother is an idiot. He has the foot-in-mouth syndrome. It's been a rough couple of days for us. We'll find the nearest motel so you can rest. Or we could drop you off someplace...?" Sam trailed off at the end giving Rose a hopeful look.

* * *

The ride to the nearest motel was silent and all kinds of awkward. Dean was driving tensely and Sam was sitting in the front seat fidgeting with a news paper article about strange deaths in Kentucky hoping to take his mind off the awkwardness of the situation.

Rose sat quietly in the back making sure the pups behaved and letting Magnus curl around her arm underneath her shirt sleeve. The snake had the brothers equal parts freaked out and intrigued. It's not everyday some little girl just casually has a snake wrapped around her like some kind of piece of jewelry.

They finally pulled into a motel joint. **MANNY'S MOTEL** the blue neon sign said although the T kept flickering and the light for letter L wasn't working at all so it looked more like **MANNY'S MO E .**

Dean went to rent a room at the front desk while Rose and Sam waited in the car. "So what's so fascinating about the paper in your hand?" Rose spoke up for the first time since they got in the car. The rustling sound from the newspaper Sam kept fidgeting with and Dean's obnoxiously loud music was enough to drive anyone insane.

"Oh, uh Dean and I hunt the supernatural based off patterns and clues they leave behind. Sort of like breadcrumbs. If people are killed or attacked in suspicious ways that no one can really explain we check it out. Make sure it's not some windego or vampire or whatever running around the area killing innocents." Sam said. He didn't see any point in trying to hide this fact from her. She had been pretty upfront about her life and it was the least he could do considering.

"Huh. Interesting. Well what's in that article you've been looking at for the better part of 45 minutes?" Before Sam could respond the front driver seat door was opened.

"Got us a room. Number 15." was all Dean said before sitting his butt on the seat. He started up the Impala and drove over to the third motel building unit that had the numbers 11 13 and 15 on them and parked in the available space.

* * *

The motel room was surprisingly semi-decent. Two queen sized beds, a table with two chairs with a mini fridge next to it, a small bathroom, a couch and a TV. Rose immediately headed to the bathroom leaving the snake and pups to explore their new surroundings.

While she was in the bathroom Sam and Dean put their back pack and duffle bag on one of the two queen beds respectively. (Sam uses a bp and Dean uses a db) "So apparently monsters of myth are real too and have been right under our noses. Great just when you think you've seen and heard it all." Dean commented flipping onto one of the queen beds to lye on his back after grabbing the TV remote.

After flipping through all of the ten channels that the motel bothered with the faint sounds of **Dr. Sexy** started playing. The really lame show was one of Dean's guilty pleasures.

"Ha yeah. It's a lot to take in. I mean to think the magic we thought was legit isn't even real. I want to know what the real thing is capable of." Sam said a little excitedly flipping through an empty journal he'd purchased while he was still at Stanford. He began filling it with everything Rose said about Greek demigods/half bloods, the mist, and real magic vs. demon deal witchcraft. His inner nerd was showing. He couldn't help it. He liked learning new things and anything useful down the road would be a benefit in the long run. With the kind of lives he and his older brother lived it was better to be safe than sorry. _'There might even be a way to break Dean's contract without needing to get involved with the demon that holds it.'_ Sam thought to himself.

Dean made a grunting sound in agreement followed suspiciously with what sounded like "...nerd...". He was curious too. He also wanted to properly apologize to Rose for almost shooting her. She kept avoiding him and wouldn't look him in the eyes. "You found anything in that newspaper?" He asked his little brother.

"Uh yeah. Psychotic killer rips victims apart with brute like ferocity." Sam said looking back at the news article.

"Ok. Any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his 4-inch claws, animal eyes?"

"No. But the lunar cycle's right. If it's a werewolf we don't have long. The moon is full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month."

"Two days no sweat." Dean said a bit sarcastically.

* * *

Stepping into the small bathroom Rose made a disgusted face. The bathroom was beyond filthy. Motels were _so_ gross. Quickly summoning her wand from its place on her arm she cast a cleaning charm and sterilizing charm to avoid catching some type of disease. Public bathrooms really disgusted her and motels and hotels fell into that category since they were hardly ever cleaned properly before a new client purchased the room. She cast an even more powerful cleaning charm on the bathtub and toilet just to be safe.

Unshrinking her personal trunk, after removing it from her charm bracelet, she pulled out a change of clothes. A black t-shirt with Jack Skellington's face on it, dark grey sweatpants, a clean pair of female boxer shorts and blue socks. Placing the items on the toilet seat she began digging out her bath soap, shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, toothpaste and her tooth brush next.

She carefully removed her clothing wincing slightly at the pulling and stretching that aggravated her wounds. While showering she made sure not to get her stitches wet. When she finished up she wandlessly dried herself off and changed into the sports bra, boxer shorts, t-shirt, grey sweats and thin blue socks. She brushed her teeth, dried then brushed her shoulder length hair and then started packing all her things up and re-shrinking her trunk. She managed to finish in under 20 minutes. When her hair had been longer she'd take at least 40 min just to do everything and make sure her annoying curly hair was deeply conditioned otherwise it'd be a knotted frizzy mess.

When she stepped out of the bathroom Sam and Dean stopped whatever conversation they had been having at the sound of the door opening and closing. "Listen Rose I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you about being a witch. I've dealt with demons and witches and none of those experiences are something I'd like to revisit anytime soon. I'm sorry for almost shooting you, and for hitting you with the Impala. It's been a stressful couple of months and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Dean said seriously.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Dean asked in shock. He was not expecting that.

"You admitted to your mistakes and apologized. What's done is done and we can only move forward from this. I'd be a real jerk if I held it against you." Rose said offering both brothers a smile.

"I like you kid."

Rosemary made her way to the couch and pulled her first aid kit from her purse and took out some nectar and ambrosia. She soundlessly began mixing a small amount of the ambrosia with some of the nectar to create a sort of paste, lifting up her shirt to reveal her stitched wound she began smearing the paste all along the cut. Almost immediately it began to heal. For her bruises and cracked collarbone she decided to just eat the rest of the ambrosia since those injuries were more internal than external. In moments she was feeling and looking much better. She put the rest of the nectar back into her med kit.

Sam and Dean watched the proceedings curiously noting how much better she looked. "What was that stuff?" Sam asked Rose watching as the bruises she sustained begin to disappear.

"Hmm? Oh that was ambrosia and nectar, food of the gods. The gods and demigods eat it and often use it when injured. Demigods have to be more careful though with how much they consume at a time since we're half mortal and mortals would burn up from the inside and turn into ash if they ate it."

She put her first aid kit back into her bag and pulled out one of the live mice she'd gotten from the pet store and fed Magnus. Sam and Dean looked away, not used to seeing live animals being eaten. Pulling out two chunks of fresh raw cow meat that she'd purchased the other day, and had under a preservation charm, she fed Holiday and Zero. Both pups devoured their meals.

Reaching into the bag again she pulled out a large water bowl and with a wand-less and silent 'aguamenti' the bowl filled with ice cold clean water. She didn't like to give her animals polluted tap water. If she wasn't gonna drink it why make them?

Sam was staring in awe at the water that just appeared in the bowl. He definitely never saw a demon deal witch do that before. Dean was still getting over the fact that their was food he couldn't eat simply because he was human/mortal. To burn up and die simply for _eating,_ that was like a sin in its' own right. He liked to eat so sue him.

"So I'm assuming you two are hunters. You've got soldier eyes, alert stances, and became on edge when the words half blood and witch were mentioned. I know you guy's hunt anything not human if it's evil in nature and or has already hurt people. I was taught to stay away form your kind." Rose laid out on the couch, pulling a blanket from her bag, that shouldn't have been able to fit in there since the bag was pretty small, and wrapped it around her. Looking up at the brothers she noticed them share a quick glance with one another as if debating with what to either deny or confirm.

"Yeah as I mentioned in the car we hunt things that have already hurt other people. With you we literally ran into each other. " Sam began. "My brother and I, we've been doing this practically our whole lives. Ever since our mom died." Sam finished somberly Dean flinching at the mention of their mom.

"I can relate to that. They only memory I have of my mother are her green eyes and kind smile and the sound of her screaming on the night she and my father died. Can't really remember my dad much. If it wasn't for the two pictures I have of them I'd have never known what they actually looked like." Rose said full of melancholy. While talking of her parents brought on a deep longing and had her in a gloomy mood she couldn't really relate to people who lost their parents' later in life because at least they had memories of them. All she had were two moving pictures in black and white. Even though Sam couldn't remember his mom at all, at least he had his father and an older brother to fill in the missing bits in his heart.

Well she couldn't be too upset anyway. Daniel and Eileen always treated her like their own and made sure to tell her they loved her always. She loved them so much. She lucked out because grandpa T. mentioned that had he not intervened on that Halloween night she'd be stuck with her terrible mundane relatives on her mother's side of the family. After looking into their minds and seeing a glimpse of an alternate version of herself where she was stuck with them she was forever grateful to her grandfather. Thank goodness for small mercies.

"Sorry for your loss." Sam said a little awkwardly. Despite him being the more sensitive of the two he still felt out of his element when he had to console someone who lost a parent, more specifically a mother. Sam had zero memories of his mother because she died when he was six months old. Add to the fact he and John never really saw eye to eye and with the revelation that his own father's last words to Dean, no less, were "If you can't save Sam you'll have to kill him.", like seriously what the hell?, just cemented his lack of feelings for his old man. The only saving grace John had going for him was that he gave up his life so Dean could live.

Sam now knew how Dean felt in those months following John's death. The guilt was killing him. If only he hadn't died in Azazel's stupid tournament. Then Dean wouldn't have been alone and foolishly made a deal to bring him back. Only this time Sam would be alone when Dean want to hell. At least Dean had him when their dad died and with the clock ticking on his older brother's life Sam was grasping at straws trying to save his brother because he too didn't want to be alone.

"Hey don't worry about it. The people who adopted me?, they were the best. I got lucky. Most kids who grow up without family either end up with snotty relatives that only care about how much money they'll get or the kid gets put into the system and treated horrendously by their foster parents. I can't really remember my parents so theirs nothing to be sorry about. My grandfather, he told me they died protecting me from a wizard who went as dark as you can get and I love them for that. This is me appreciating their sacrifice and living for them and myself. To wallow in pity and wonder 'what if?' would be like slapping their love for me in the face."

With her piece said she made herself comfortable on the couch with the pups and Magnus curled around her under the blanket.

Sam and Dean shared a look and began to think a bit about what Rose had said. Dean felt a bit lighter knowing that he lived to the best to his ability since his father's death and while he was still sad he no longer felt as guilty as before. Partly too because he'd be a hypocrite since Sam was upset and feeling guilty since Dean did exactly as John did and he kept telling Sam to drop it every time his little brother brought up trying to destroy the contract.

Sam on the other hand felt lost. He knew that Dean sacrificing his life for Sam is what John had done for Dean when he was dying and Sam didn't feel bad about that because he'd rather have Dean then no one. He would also be a hypocrite because he kept telling Dean that what John did, they both would have done for each other. He would try to back off on the situation and just spend as much time as he could with his big brother while he still had it. He wouldn't make Dean feel bad about wanting to save his little brother. He would live so all of this wouldn't be in vain.

Sam went into the bathroom to get ready for the night while Dean simply fell asleep too tired to care. He'd wash up in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Rosemary had woken first and after walking Holiday and Zero, and letting Magnus out to explore the woods behind the motel she began taking her personal trunk and magical tent out to prepare a very large but healthy breakfast.

While grabbing a bite to eat at the deli a few blocks from the motel would have allowed her to clear her mind a bit she didn't really want to leave the pups and Magnus alone for too long nor did she want the brothers to think something happened to her so she decided against it. So she decided she'd cook. She liked cooking so it was no big deal.

Unshrinking her black basiliskhide trunk she started taking out different seasonings, five eggs, some herbs, fresh fruit, some lean chicken meat, the loaf of bread she bought the other day, cheddar cheese, and one large and fresh tomato.

After setting up her magical tent she put all the food items in the kitchen. Honestly she was only using the tent because the motel room didn't have a kitchen just a mini fridge.

She began preparing grilled cheeses that she filled with the cheddar and swiss cheese, and tomato slices. She didn't like the waxy texture of American cheese so she always got either provolone, cheddar, swiss, or mozzarella cheese. Next she made two sunny side up eggs and the rest she scrambled. She placed the tray of grilled cheeses, the bowl of scrambled eggs, and the plate of sunny side up eggs onto the kitchen table.

She lightly seasoned some of the chicken strips and placed them on the stove to cook. Taking out the bowls that said Magnus, Holiday and Zero she divided up the last of the raw meat between the three and placed the bowls on the floor of the kitchen. When the strips were done cooking she placed them on a serving tray and put it on the kitchen table as well.

When she was about to start making coffee and tea she heard someone entering the tent. Sam had woken up and after using the bathroom inside the motel room he realized the amazing smells that woke him up were coming from a tent in the middle of the room that hadn't been there last night. Entering the tent his eyes widened in shock and he had to do a double take because yes it was a friggin house inside a tiny camping tent.

Getting over his shock he sat down at the kitchen table watching Rose finish preparing breakfast. He was about to get up to help set the table when he noticed there weren't any serving plates or silverware already on the table but he need not worry, as all of a sudden he saw three plates, knives, forks, and coffee mugs floating over to the table. "Whoa."

"Haha. Do you want coffee or tea this morning? There's also ice water or orange juice." Rose offered walking towards the table with a pot of coffee and a pitcher of iced water the carton of OJ, a bowl of fresh fruit, coffee creamer, and a jar of sugar cubes trailing behind her in a floating line.

"Uh coffee is fine." Sam said watching Rose pour coffee into his mug and watching all of the things that had floated after her set themselves on the table. "Thanks."

Smiling Rosemary told him to help himself. After going back towards the stove she placed a pot of water on a burner and started adding in different herbs and pieces of dried fruit. when she deemed it ready she poured the mixture into a tea pot after straining the big herbs and fruit pieces and placed the pot on the kitchen table. She really liked her tea. Magically placing the honey onto the table she told Sam she'd be right back before leaving the tent.

"Yo Dean wake up. Breakfast is getting cold!" When he didn't show signs of waking Rose tried another tactic. "Hey Dean someone crashed into the Impala."

"What!? Who crashed my baby? I'll kill em'!" Dean said shooting out of bed like his pants were on fire. Rose snorted.

"Easy there tiger, your car is fine. Breakfast is ready. It's in the tent." She motioned towards the green camping tent in the middle of the motel room while walking towards the motel door to get Magnus and the hellhounds.

§ **Magnusss come on breakfast is ready in the tent.** § When she saw her big green friend slither down one of the trees toward her she gave a sharp whistle and her cute black and white pups came running over to her.

Walking back into the tent as she passed Dean who had his mouth open she promptly placed a finer under his chin and closed his mouth. "Eat." Dean complied and soon all three were tucking into their breakfast.

"Hope everything tastes okay. Wasn't gonna cook originally but I decided I didn't want to spend money on food when I had it already."

"No it tastes great thanks Rose. Although, and don't take this personally, but aren't you a little young to be cooking for yourself?" Sam asked hoping he didn't sound too invasive.

"Well on mundane files I'm 8 turning 9 next month even though physically I look 10. I underwent special training in a sort of time warp I guess you could say and because of that technically I'm 15 about to be 16. Obviously I took something to make myself look younger because people would have started to talk. My magic recognizes me as an adult since it's sentient and she always looks to protect me similar to a mother.

"In the magical world age 15 is the age when a witch or wizards magic begins to mature. You're considered an adult by age 17. In two years, despite looking 12 and being considered 11 because of my birthday, I'd be able to do things any adult can. Simply because my magic would register as belonging to an adult." And even though she would look 12 to the wizards as well as mundanes, the Goblins would see her as an adult and treat her as such although to placate the masses she'd have to file for emancipation if she wanted freedom without having to explain herself every time she went somewhere or did something. Of course she could always take an ageing potion after graduating from the academy and the problem would be solved.

"Cool." Dean said between bites of his chicken and eggs. "Anyway this is pretty good. We may just have to keep you so you can cook for us all the time."

Sipping her tea Rose decided to ask them what they thought was hurting people based off the newspaper article Sam had read about last night. "So what do you think attacked those three guys?"

"I don't know a werewolf maybe? We wont really know until we question the guy who survived the ordeal."

"Well as soon as we finish eating Sammy, we'll go to the hospital and question the guy."

"I want to come. I might be able to help. and even if I can't it will be a learning experience for me. I don't know too much about the sorts of things you guys deal with just the magical aspect and Greek version of things. And I'm almost positive the magical vamps and werewolves are _way_ different than the mundane ones."

"Fine."

* * *

 **A/N:** For those of you awesome readers who don't know, the magical tents, depending on what a witch or wizard buys, can have many things such as bedrooms, kitchens, living areas, fireplaces, dinning rooms etc...

Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:**

•I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. It belongs to **Rick Riordan**

•I do not own the Harry Potter book series. It belongs to **J.K. Rowling**

•I do not own the WB TV series, Supernatural. It belongs to **Eric Kripke**

Speaking:

"Regular Speech/SHOUTING!"

" **Monster & Demon Speech/ SHOUTING!**"

" _ **Enochian (Angel) Speech**_ "

' _Thinking_ '

 _Flashbacks & Dreams_

๐ _Telepathic link_ ๐

§ _ **Parseltongue**_ § (Snake/Dragon/Reptile)

* * *

Thursday June 25th 9:20 AM Mercy Hospital Maple Springs, Kentucky.

Sam and Dean entered the hospital dressed in suits and made their way to the victims' hospital room. Rose trailed in behind them wearing her best pair of skinny jeans, black heels, a blue blouse and a black blazer.

"I'm Detective Plant, this is Detective Page. This little lady here is miss Burr. We're with the County Sheriff's Department."

"Been expecting you." Kyle said.

"You have?"

"All morning. You _are_ the sketch artists, right? Although, you look a little too young to be working at the CSD." Kyle said the last part to Rose.

"Um - " Sam started,

"Absolutely." Dean cut him off, "That is _exactly_ who my partner is. And the things he can do with a pen, ha. Miss Burr is the boss's daughter and he wants her to gain experience on the field because he expects her to be a detective just like him. But listen, before we get started on that, I wanted to ask you uh, how'd you get away?"

Rose was impressed with Dean's ability to lie on the spot without seeming sketchy. Had she been anyone else she'd have believed him too.

"I have no idea. I was hiding and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just stopped. Stared at me with this blank look. After that he just took off running." Kyle told them.

"Okay. I'm gonna need as much physical detail as you remember." Sam told the victim. Getting out a tiny note pad so he could _'sketch'_ the perp. Rosemary taking pity on him reached into her fake purse that she had purchased for this undercover stint, and grabbed an art-sketching pad she put into it as a _just in case_ and listened to Kyle describe his attacker.

"Uh he was about 6 feet tall, dark hair."

"Can you tell us anything else. Like eye color, skin color, if he had a big nose, or some kind of distinctive scar. Any detail you can remember will help us find who did this to you." Rose said before Sam or Dean could ask something weird to make Kyle either think they were all crazy or make him clam up.

"Uh his eyes were light in color, maybe blue? And he had lighter skin." Kyle stated not sure of what else to add. It was late at night when it happened.

"Did you notice anything strange about his teeth?" Dean just had to ask. Rose inwardly face-palmed.

"No they were just teeth."

"What about his fingernails?"

"Okay, _look_ , he's just a _normal_ guy with normal teeth and fingernails."

"Look, sir, it's ok -" Sam tried to placate but was cut off by the vic.

"No! _No_. Those were my brothers. This guy he killed my brothers. How would _you_ feel?" Kyle was close to tears at this point. Rose felt really bad for him.

"Can't imagine anything worse." Sam said almost monotone, though meaning every word. Dean glanced at Sam sadly. "I know this isn't easy, but if you remember any more details.."

"There was one more thing. He had a, uh, tattoo of a cartoon character. The guy who chases Road Runner."

"Wile E. Coyote." Dean said, snapping his fingers, grinning triumphantly.

"Yeah that's it." Kyle said.

"And where was this tattoo?" Rosemary asked. Once Kyle confirmed it was on his upper left arm Rose began adding the tattoo to her sketch. Sam pretended to draw on his notepad since he didn't know what Rose was doing. He was standing at the end of Kyle's hospital bed along with Dean and Rose was sitting to the victims right hand side farthest from the room door so it's not like he could just nonchalantly lean over quickly to see what she was doing.

*knock knock*

"Kyle?"

"Dr. Garrison."

"How you holding up?"

"Ok, considering."

"You're Kyle's doctor?" Dean questioned.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Dean asked holding up his fake badge.

"Sure" Dr. Garrison said while walking outside Kyle's room, Dean following after him.

Sam and Rose were about to follow when, "Don't I get to see it?" Kyle asked referring to the sketch. Sam lifted his notepad and turned it around to show Kyle.

"Uh ha."

"Yeah, yeah. It's a work in progress." Sam said a little bit embarrassed when all that had been on his tiny notepad was a poorly drawn stick figure with fat arms.

"Oh hush Mr. Page." Rose began, keeping in character. "I have the real sketch here." She turned her sketch pad over to show the victim. It was a pretty good drawing. The only thing missing was the nose.

"Now can you remember what his nose looked like? was it small, rounded, did he have a scar?"

"Uhh it was kind of on the larger side. Sort of like an Italian shaped nose." Kyle said trying to remember his would-be killer.

Rosemary sketched a quick outline of a larger more rounded nose and then showed Kyle when she was done. "Yeah that's the guy who killed my brothers. You gotta catch him."

"Don't worry Kyle we'll make sure the town is on high alert for this guy. When we catch him, _and we will_ , we'll give you a call." Sam said before he and Rose left his hospital room.

* * *

"Boy, this is a piece of art." Dean said laughing at Sam's stick figure after the three left the hospital. They were walking down the street a few blocks away from Mercy Hospital towards the Impala. " _Really._ "

"Yeah, like you could've done it better. What did the doc have to say about Kyle's brother?" Sam asked diverting attention to his poorly drawn sketch.

"Not much. They were DOA at the scene. He _did_ give me the coroner's report though."

"Let me guess their hearts were missing?"

"Eww why would they be missing?" Rose asked disgusted. Hopefully they weren't dealing with some sort of sick group of satanic worshipers. Those f****** could go jump off a bridge and die.

"Well, _usually_ , werewolves kill their victims by ripping their hearts out and then they eat it." Sam informed her. They suspected it to be some sort of lone werewolf. Which that alone was suspicious since werewolves were pack oriented.

 _Ok_ something was seriously wrong with the mundane/supernatural werewolves because magical werewolves didn't eat human hearts. Hell they didn't eat _animal hearts_. They mostly acted as regular pack oriented wolves that didn't like human contact. If they were self aware during the transformation they could potentially still use their magic and would recognize friend from foe. Rose got the feeling that the non magical people who became supernatural nuisances were ten times more disgusting and vicious in their appearances (for some cases), behavior and natural instincts then their magical counterparts.

Like shifters for instance. They were similar yet completely different to a metamorphmagus. For either, the person had to be born with the ability and allowed the user to change their appearance at will.

However a shifter could only turn into a human and literally stole the entire body including DNA, blood type, fingerprints, voice and everything from their victim. They needed their victim alive so they could maintain a telepathic link so they knew what to say and how to act if they wanted to completely take over someone's identity. The nasty thing was that they _literally_ shed a layer of skin, hair and teeth and fluids so they could shift into their next victim and they always killed the real person who's identity they stole previously, 'cause you know, no witnesses and all that. Yukk.

A metamorph could change their appearance into anyone without needing a spell or potion and they didn't need any sort of live victim. This meant they could potentially make themselves look like some fictional character if they wanted like Naruto as an example. They could also grow animal parts if they felt like it. Most of the ability just allowed one to change hair color, eye color, nose shape, and the occasional animal ears, teeth, eyes, or tail. They could perfectly mimic an animals vocals _but_ stayed with their natural voice when in a human disguise, unless they temporarily changed gender then they would have either a generic male voice or a generic female voice. Nothing too extreme or crazy or nasty.

"No, no heart was missing." Dean said after Sam explained what their kind of werewolves ate. "But parts of their kidneys, lungs, and intestines were."

"That's just gross." ("Gross.") Sam and Rose said at the same time.

"Yeah definitely not werewolf behavior."

"So, what, a demon?, attacker could have been possessed." Sam pondered aloud.

"Why would a demon stop half way through an attack?" Dean fired back.

"I think that ... Uh - Could it?, Yeah I got nothin'." Sam finished lamely.

"Me neither."

"Hey why don't we check out the site where it happened? You guys told me demonic possession was easy to figure out if there was sulfur around the area the attack occurred. And even if it isn't demonic possession, it's possible that the perp either was on acid or some other hallucinogenic drug, _or_ he could have been possessed by a spirit. In all three scenarios this guy would have eventually come-to and would have been freaked out and fled the scene." Rosemary said taking off her heels and following after the brothers barefooted. She disliked thin death trap heels.

At this point they had nothing until another attack occurred and potentially provided more clues and they _really_ didn't want anymore innocents to die because they couldn't figure out what the hell was going on.

"Alright."

* * *

Next day. At the motel.

"Alright so there wasn't any sulfur at the crimescene and the EMF reader barely went off. Maybe there's nothing here and it' just some psycho killer." Dean said inside the motel room.

"Maybe not. Just got a call from Dr. Garrison. There's been another incident." Sam said seriously.

"Was it the same guy?"

"No apparently a husband and wife were stranded on a hiking trip, got help from an old women who offered them food and she snapped. Started stabbing the husband to death."

 _'What the hell is going on in Maple Springs Kentucky?'_ Rose wondered.

* * *

Dr. Garrison was trying to console his distraught patient who had just lost her husband. She was laying in a hospital bed attached to monitors and began ripping her IV's out trying to leave her room.

"We need to observe you. The drugs may still be in your system." The doc reasoned referring to the drugs the old women used in the pie she fed the young couple.

"I have to go. I have _things_ to do. _Arrangements_ I need to make."

"It can wait." Dr. Garrison began reattaching her IVs and hooking her back up to the heart monitors. "Now you need to rest. Stay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When Sam, Dean and Rose got back to the hospital and walked to the victims hospital room they were greeted by the doctor. "Detectives."

"Dr. Garrison."

"What the hell's going on here? My whole town's gone insane."

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Sam told him.

Entering the victims room, Dean pulled out a notepad and began asking the distraught woman questions. "Mrs. Watson, can you tell us how you got away?"

"I didn't eat as much as Ken did so I wasn't as out of it. And when the old women was,.. _carving_ up Ken, I shoved her and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove." Ms. Watson started getting really emotional. "She's dead right? I killed her?"

"Do you have any idea why she did this to you?" Dean asked her continuing to write stuff down.

"No. One minute she's just a sweet old lady and the next, she was like a monster."

"Can you remember anything else?" Rosemary asked her.

"Um, yeah. Did you find a little girl there by any chance?" She asked looking towards Sam since Dean was busy writing and Rosemary's young age had triggered the memory of the little girl inside the little old lady's house.

"A little girl? At the house?" Sam questioned.

"I thought I saw her outside the window. She just disappeared. Just vanished into thin air. It must have been the drugs."

"This disappearing girl what did she look like?" Dean asked Ms. Watson. They were finally getting somewhere with the case.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, every detail matters." Sam said.

"She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around 8. She was a beautiful child. It was _odd_ to see her in the middle of something so horrible."

* * *

Friday June 26, 9:00 AM. Middle of the woods where the old women lived in a blue cottage style house.

"Well we already ruled out demonic activity with the first incident and there's no sulfur here. Anything with the EMF?" Dean questioned investigating the kitchen area where the old lady went bonkers.

"Yea it's going nuts but only by the window." Sam said where he was scanning the window in the dinning room with the EMF detector. "There was definitely a spirit here."

"Who stood outside the crime scene, and watched...?" Rose wondered aloud in bewilderment.

"Looks like." Sam said.

"What the hell do you make of that?" Dean wondered walking towards Sam.

"Actually I do have a theory, uh, sort of." Sam said.

"Hit me." Dean fired back.

"Well I'm thinkin' about fairy tales."

" _Oh that's nice_." Dean smirked. "You think about fairy tales often?" Dean finished mockingly. Rose stifled a laugh disguising it as a cough. She wasn't fooling anyone if the look Sam gave her was any indication.

" ** _No_** _._ I'm talking about the murders.. A guy and girl hiking through the woods and an old lady tries to eat them?, that's Hansel and Gretel. And then we got the three brothers arguing over how to build houses attacked by the big bad wolf." Sam explained.

"Three Little Pigs." Dean summed up. Rose stayed quiet. With reading books on magic, survival, and cooking related things she never had time for storybooks. Unless of course you counted her ancestors/family in the Greek pantheon disguised as mythology books. Then, sure, she read ' _fairy tales_ ' just not the things everyone else apparently had. She preferred to read _Marvel comics_ and manga books like Naruto and novels like _the Lord of the Rings_.

Although she _had_ bought a book called Grimm Tales which no doubt had the original fairy tales, and something called Into the Woods which was like someone else's version of Hansel and Gretel using three sisters as the main characters instead of a brother and sister. She'd have to read it at some point during the summer.

"Yeah."

"Actually those guys were a little chubby." Dean began. "But wait I thought all those things had everyone living happily ever after?"

"No, not the originals. See the Grimm brothers stuff was kind of like the folklore of it's day full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Then it got sanitized over the years and turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories." Sam filled the two in putting his jacket back on. _'When the hell did he take it off?'_ Rose wondered. If more cases popped up in the future similar to this one and she didn't have Sam there to figure it out she'd be a sitting duck for sure so she really would read every book on every fairy tale from the originals to the happy ending versions to someone else's weird twist on them. Can never be too careful.

"So you think the murders are what a reenactment?" Dean made a face. "That's a little crazy."

"Crazy as what? Every day of our lives?" Sam smirked.

" _Touché._ " Dean stated walking over to their things they had set on the old woman's dinning room table before they began investigating the crime scene. "But how's the creepy ghost girl involved?"

"Um, well, she must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too we just didn't pick it up on the EMF because we showed up to the site almost two days after the guys were attacked."

"We gotta do research don't we?" Dean questioned reluctantly. He disliked reading old files and things and didn't like to stare at a computer screen indefinitely unless it was to watch porn. He preferred when the information and facts were _boom_ right in your face at the scenes of the crime.

* * *

Friday June 26th, 3:25PM. Public Library in Kentucky.

"So?" Sam questioned Dean.

"Checked every recored they had," Dean began after he finished researching at the local library. "found the usual amount of violent childhood deaths for a town this size."

"Okay."

"You wanna know how many were little girls with black hair and pale skin?, ("Zero?") Zerooo." Dean finished.

"You want to know how many little girls with black hair and pale skin that have gone missing? Right again zip, zilch nada. Tell me you got something good because I totally wasted the last six hours." Dean finished a little bit frustrated. It was already almost 3:30, he spent several hours researching and had nothing to show for it. On top of that he was really hungry and thirsty 'cause everyone knows you can't eat or drink in the library.

"Well you ever hear of Lilian Bailey? She was a British medium from the 1930s."

"She got a thing for fairy tales?"

"No she would go through these unconscious states where, get this, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits."

"The ghost Puppet Master." Dean said simply. "You think that's what this kid is doing? Making Wolf-boy and Grandma go into trances making em' go kill-crazy?"

"Could be, kinda like a spirit hypnosis or something."

"Trances I get but fairy tale trances? That's bizarre even for us." Dean said. Both brothers stopped walking to look down when they heard the croaking of a toad. A toad that conveniently sat itself in the middle of the path they were walking on from the library back to the Impala. It's little beady eyes were staring up at them.

"Yeah you're right that's completely normal. " Sam stated sarcastically.

"Alright maybe it _is_ fairy tales. Totally messed up fairy tales. I'll tell ya one thing. There's _no way_ I'm kissing a damn frog." Dean said sternly.

Sam was about to make a snarky come-back about what Dean's been known to lick and the fact that it was a _toad_ not a frog but stopped when he looked up from the toad, across the street and noticed a pumpkin on someone's front porch. Normally that wouldn't be weird except it was the middle of summer! Not October or November. _What the hell_?

"Hey check that out." Sam said pointing to the house he was looking at.

"Weird." Dean agreed, zeroing in on the vegetable that was normally only seen during the fall season.

"Remember Cinderella? The pumpkin that turns into a coach and the mice that become horses?" Sam said watching the little mouse scurry across the front porch.

Dean gave Sam a disgusted/confused/questioning look. "Dude could you be more gay?" He asked his little brother. Sam looked over at Dean with a sort of hurt/annoyed look but it mostly read _'Really big bro?'_ complete with his mouth open.

"Don't answer that." Dean quickly replied. "Hey man where's Rose?" He meant to ask earlier when he left the library when he didn't see her with Sam.

"I left her in the Impala. She told me she had some school stuff she wanted to finish up. Let's go get her and then we'll check out the house. I don't feel right leaving her alone in the car with all this weirdness going on." Sam told Dean. He knew that she could protect herself against most of the things that they didn't know about but she had absolutely no clue how to deal with what they dealt with regularly.

* * *

Back in the Impala Rose was sitting in the passenger seat reading some of her school books so she could get her summer schoolwork done. There was an essay due for one of her classes that was required as 'summer reading' so to speak. It was due the first class for Charms. There was also a possible pop quiz for the first Potions class and she did not want to fail.

Hey just because she practiced all different kinds of subjects during her training didn't mean she studied the required school material nor did it mean that if she did that she'd remember it fully if it was only studied for a short period of time despite her having eidetic memory as well as photographic memory. Better to just read up on the material and get it over with.

Most of what was in the basic charms book she'd either read about or fully practiced during her time warp training anyway. All she had to write about for the essay was the theory behind each spell and a detailed outline of all possible uses the charms, that were described in the first three chapters, had.

Like how the Levitation spell could be used to lift and move an item from one place to another if it was too big and awkward to carry, or it could be used to lift someone who was injured or knocked out, or even move someone or something that was contaminated with a sickness/virus or toxic chemicals so that you didn't have to touch it directly. Very useful that spell.

For Potions she had to write an essay about sentient magical plants with poisonous properties and all possible potions these plants could be used for as ingredients. That particular essay had to be at least three pages long (equivalent of 500 inches worth of writing). Rose hated writing long essays. They always gave her headaches and her hands always cramped. But this essay was important because there was a 50/50 chance it would be graded as a quiz.

She really wanted to skip a few grades so she could graduate early and then take an ageing potion so she didn't have to hide as a kid any more. It was getting annoying not being able to reach things like cereal on the top cabinet shelf when she could reach it just fine during her 7 year stint in the Time Realm. If she wanted that to happen she'd have to storm through school like a man on a mission.

 _'I'm getting really hungry. Maybe tonight I'll make steak, a loaf of cheesy bread and some steamed veggies. Yeah that sounds good. Ooohh and for dessert a fruit parfait using pineapple, strawberries, bananas, and cucumbers with vanilla mousse to divide the layers of fruit. Mhm and to top it off some vanilla flavored granola and coconut shavings.'_ She was totally having a food-gasm. She couldn't help it. They hadn't eaten since lunch time and she loved food. #foody

*thwak thwak*

Startled out of her thoughts at the sudden noise she looked up only to see Sam standing outside the passenger door motioning her over. Setting her books and essay papers in order and placing it all on the seat she stepped out of the car. "You guys found anything?" Rosemary asked the brothers when she walked over to them.

"No but we have a theory." Filling Rose in on Sam's conclusion that it had to be a spirit controlling the actions of the townspeople and using fairy tales as a basis they stated they may have found the next victim. She really needed to read up on this junk because she was so lost.

Walking back to the house a few minutes from the public library they made their way inside after Dean picked the lock with a paperclip. The house was sort of big and looked like a crude Victorian style and 70s era mash up. There was furniture and knick knacks everywhere and most of it looked like antiques.

It was strangely quiet and Rose didn't feel good upon entering the house. She felt a shift in her magic and knew what it was telling her. A spirit was in the house.

"Who knows maybe you'll find your fairy godmother." Dean said sassily teasing Sam. The three were about to split up when they heard a creaking sound coming from the kitchen. Drawing their weapons the brothers made their way towards the noise with Rose trailing behind them with her wand drawn.

"Help! I'm in here."

When they reached the kitchen there was a pretty blonde teenager handcuffed to the stove covered in cuts and bruises. Sam immediately knelt down in front of her.

"Hey. Don't worry, it's ok. We gotch you." Sam reassured.

"You have to help me she's a lunatic."

"Who?" Rosemary asked the girl magically undoing the handcuffs without her noticing.

"My step mom. She just freaked out. Screamed at me, beat me, chained me up." The teenager said her eyes full of tears and her voice filled with slight hysterics.

"Where is she now?" Sam asked her at the same time Dean looked over to the side towards the dinning room. He saw a little girl that fit the description given to them from Ms. Watson, She was wearing a white dress that had a red bow as well as a red ribbon in her hair.

After Dean got Sam's attention to so he could see the ghost girl, he and Rosemary followed her into another room of the house. She seemed to have disappeared when they made their way into what appeared to be the family room. Then Dean felt a presence behind him so both he and Rose turned around.

The little girl was looking at them with a blank expression. "Who are you?" Dean asked her. Instead of answering she flickered then vanished.

"That was freaky. And look at that." Rose said bending down to pick up the shiny red apple left in the exact spot the little ghost girl had just been standing. "What does that mean?" Rose questioned Dean, tossing him the apple which he caught.

* * *

Rose and Dean went back outside by the Impala waiting for Sam to finish up with the teenager.

"Paramedics picked up Cinderella." Sam said when he walked up to them.

"So,.." Dean began tossing the apple to Sam. "little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you?"

"I think it's Snow White."

"Snow White? Aw, I saw that movie. Well the porn version anyways. There was this wicked stepmother. Phew she was wicked." Dean said perversely. Rosemary gave him a death glare. She hated perverts. She sent a silent stinging hex aimed at his rear and when he yelped and turned toward her she just said, "Ya pervert."

"There _is_ a wicked stepmother and she tries to kill Snow White with a poisoned apple." Sam said getting the two to focus back on the case.

"But the apple doesn't _kill_ the girl right?" Dean asked his little brother.

"No. It puts her into a deep sleep. So deep, it's almost like she's dead." Sam told him, tossing the apple back to Dean before opening the passenger door. All three piled into the Impala with Rose magically putting her school work away that she'd left on the seat so Sam didn't sit on it.

They drove to the hospital in hopes of figuring out if there was a patient that fit the bill.

* * *

"No sorry we don't have any comatose little girls." The nurse at the front desk said.

"You sure?" Sam asked. They needed to figure this case out before someone else died.

"Totally. It's mostly old guys. And well, Callie. She's been around since I started here."

"Callie?" Dean asked the pretty nurse.

"Yeah, it's so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison, he just won't give up on her."

"Was Callie one of his patients?" Sam questioned.

"No his daughter." Sam and Dean shared a look at that.

* * *

In Callie's hospital room Dr. Garrison was sitting in a chair he'd pulled close to her bed with a book in his hands. The title of the book was _**The Brothers Grimm Complete Works and Tales**_ in gold lettering. "Ah, here we are.

" 'Just press the latch,' called the out the grandmother. 'I'm too weak to get up.' The wolf pressed the latch and the door opened. He stepped inside, went straight to the grandmother and ate her up." Dr. Garrison read not knowing that him reading this to his daughter allowed her to manipulate the guy with the Wile E. Coyote tattoo again, into attacking yet another victim. A poor little old lady that was supposed to pick up her granddaughter from school after grocery shopping.

Sam and Dean had made there way towards the hospital room and heard parts of the story.

"The huntsman stepped inside and in the bed lay the wolf. So the huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the wolfs belly." The doctor continued reading, but before he could read the next chapter he looked up and saw Detective's Plant and Page.

"Detectives, can I help you?" He asked getting up from his seat to make his way out of his daughter's hospital room to finish his rounds.

"We just heard that Callie is your daughter." Dean told him.

"And we wanted to say how very sorry we are." Sam finished.

"If you'll excuse me." Dr. Garrison said about to check on one of his other patients.

"Oh we're heading this way, we'll walk with you. How long has Callie been like that?"

"We don't mean to intrude. We can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this." Sam told the doc.

"Yeah it's not easy. She's, uh, been here since she was 8 years old."

"That's when she was poisoned?"

"Yes, swallowed bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her brought her to the ER. I was on call."

"Your wife was, uh, was that Callie's stepmother?"

"Actually, yes. How'd you know that?" Dr. Garrison asked giving Dean a weird and suspicious look.

"Lucky guess."

"Well Julie was the only mother that Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and, uh it's just my daughter and me now. She's all I got left." Dr. Garrison said sadly. "Um, excuse me, I've got to get back to work." He told the _detectives_ after checking his watch for the time. His break was over.

* * *

Rosemary had been in the cafeteria in the hospital buying some coffee for herself and the boys. However before she did that she went into the bathroom so she could shadow travel back to their motel room to check up on the pups and Magnus.

After making sure they were fed and watered she allowed them to go outside for a bit while she prepped everything in the kitchen of her magical tent so everything would be ready to immediately start cooking dinner and making dessert tonight. She really wanted her steak. Before leaving she made sure her animal companions were back inside the motel room so no one called animal control or something.

She ST back into the hospital bathroom and immediately went to the cafeteria. She purchased three coffees from the indoor Dunkin Donuts they had in the hospital and made her way back to the bothers, one floor up.

"So did you guys find whoever is doing this?" Rosemary asked after passing out the drinks.

"Thanks." Sam said accepting his iced latte. "We believe it's Dr. Garrisons daughter, Callie."

"Well you were right Sammy. It's Snow White in spades." Dean told him taking a sip of his black hazelnut flavored coffee.

"Yup. Stepmom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?"

"Could be like Mischa Barton." Dean told them. When Sam gave him a disbelieving look he elaborated. "Sixth Sense, not the O.C."

"What?"

"Hey you know fairy tales I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. You know, remember the mom had that thing, you know where you keep the kid sick so you get the attention?" Dean explained.

"Oh yeah, yeah, uh, Munchausen syndrome by proxy." Sam concluded.

"I saw that movie. It's horrible what the mother did. Mental illness or not, to harm an innocent child is unforgiveable." Rosemary started. She hated perverts, rapists, pedophiles and the like but what she hated more were parents or family members that abused their positions within the family and took advantage of the children. "Callie has been suffering silently all these years because no one knows what really happened." It was truly sad.

"Yeah and after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier until finally she starts lashing out. " Sam told Dean and Rose.

"Meanwhile she has to listen to Dad tell her these deranged stories about rabid wolves and a cannibalistic old lady. That's enough to drive anybody nuts." Dean finished.

"Ok but how are we gonna stop her? Callie's stuck here. Her father's keeping her body alive."

"I might be able to, uh talk with her spirit if we can sneak into her room. I'm not the Mistress of Death, yet, but perhaps just talking to her and letting her know that we believe her and know who hurt her might placate her enough that she moves on. Even if I _was_ the MOD I might not have jurisdiction over her anyways though simply because she's not apart of the Greek pantheon. That much I can tell so I can't promise anything." Rosemary told both brothers quietly. All demigods can feel a sort of kinship with other demigods and sometimes with legacies. She didn't feel anything with anyone within the hospital so that theory was ruled out.

Before they could decide what to do, a group of paramedics came rushing in the hospital's front doors with a 72 year old women on the gurney. She looked horrible and it looked like a dog or wolf had attacked her if the lacerations, puncture wounds and bite marks around her throat and chest were any indication.

She had been found by the side of the road, alone, near Quick Mart and after Dean and Sam flashed their fake sheriff badges they were given the old lady's next of kin along with an address. A granddaughter that was supposed to get picked up by her today from school. This didn't bode well for the three considering the last story that Dr. Garrison had read Callie was _Little Red Riding Hood._

"You two find a way to stop Callie, all right?"

"What about you." Sam asked Dean.

"I'm gonna go stop the big bad wolf." Dean paused for a moment before saying, "Which is the weirdest thing I've ever said." he finished after making an awkward and slightly pined facial expression.

* * *

"Dr. Garrison, I need to speak with you." Sam decided to speak to the doctor. Hopefully Rose would be able to sneak into Callie's room and talk to her.

"Detective, what can I do for you?" he asked Sam.

"Well, um its about Callie."

"My daughter? What about her?"

Without either of them noticing Rose snuck into Callie's room and pulled a chair close to her bedside. "Hey Callie. You don't know me but I know you. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this by yourself. But you're not the only one ya know? Many people have been hurt by family who were supposed to love them and take care of them and when they died no one knew the truth. But I'm here and I know the truth. My friend is trying to convince your father that your mommy hurt you." Rose told Callie's comatose body while holding one of her hands. Even though Callie's spirit didn't show up in the hospital room while Rose was talking to her, her spirit was listening in. "I believe you and I'm sorry no one was able to bring her to justice for what she did to you but you have to stop what you're doing. Killing other people isn't the answer."

Back in the hall Sam told Dr. Garrison to sit down so he could break the news to him that his daughter was the one behind the bizarre attacks.

"Maybe we could sit down for a minute?"

"No what about her?" The doctor demanded. He was starting to get frustrated and annoyed.

"All right, this isn't going to be easy. What happened to Callie wasn't an accident. I'm sorry but it's true."

"You have no idea what happened to my daughter." The doctor began walking away from Sam.

"Doctor your wife poisoned Callie." Sam told him getting to the point.

"Why would you say something so horrible to me?"

"Because I need your help." Sam said following the doctor into Callie's room.

The doctor was not happy with what Sam was telling him nor was he pleased that the young girl who had accompanied the detectives, was currently in the room with his comatose daughter without his permission.

"I'm calling security." But before he could remove the phone from the hook Sam smashed his hand over the phone.

"I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me more people are gonna get hurt because Callie is going to hurt them."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy but just understand me. Your daughter, Callie is still here. She's a spirit."

Dr. Garrison turned away from Sam and looked over to his daughter lying in the hospital bed before turning back around.

"So you've seen her too?" The doctor asked a little bit shaken. Sam and Rose exchanged a look over the doc's head.

"I sensed her, Callie. Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at the foot of my bed, but I never believed it. I thought I was dreaming."

"It wasn't a dream." Rose spoke up for the first time since the two entered the room.

"She looks like she did when she was 8." Sam began, "White dress. Red ribbon in her hair. She's been trying to talk to you."

"You're not a cop are you?"

"No." Sam said simply.

"Then who are you?"

"Someone who knows a little about this kind of thing."

"But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, -"

"That sir, Callie told us. Not in so many words but in her own way she told us."

"No I don't believe you."

"Look Callie's killing people. She's angry and desperate because nobody will listen to her. So you have to listen to her."

"Please listen to your daughter." Rose told him from her spot beside Callie's body.

"Callie? Callie it's Daddy. It's me Daddy. Is it true? Did Mommy do that to you? I know I wasn't listening before but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey. Is there anyway you can tell me?"

"Doctor she's here. She's behind you." Rose said smiling.

"Is it true?" he asked his little girl after turning around to face her. She stared at him for a bit before nodding her head yes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby." The doc had tears in his eyes and his voice was thick with emotion. "But listen to me. You gotta stop what you're doing, okay? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth it's time for you to let go. It's time for me to _let_ you go."

After saying his piece he turned away from the ghost of his daughter back to her adult comatose body and kissed her forehead. The machine monitoring her vitals flat lined, alerting them all that Callie had passed on. When he turned back around her 8-year old spirit form was already gone.

* * *

"Is the girl ok?" Dr. Garrison asked referring to the little blonde girl Dean rescued back at her grandmothers house from the guy that was reenacting the big bad wolf under the spirits influence. Dean nodded his head yes.

"So It's really over?" The doc wondered.

"Yeah all thanks to you." Sam told him.

"Callie was the most important thing in my life but I should've let her go a long time ago."

"See you around doc." Dean said.

"I sure hope not." The doc chuckled humorlessly. Slapping Dean on the shoulder he walked off leaving the brothers standing by the front desk.

"You know what he said. It's a good bit of advise."

"Is that what you want me to do Dean?" Sam questioned. Dean put his head down at Sam's sad face. "Just let you go?" Dean semi shook his head no but he still walked away from Sam and left the hospital.

Rosemary was confused. She didn't know why Dean would say that. She noticed a sort of time limit on Dean's life but it seemed unclear. She decided to ask Sam. They'd let Dean drive back to the motel alone and the two of them would walk back.

"Hey Sam what was that about? Is Dean going somewhere?"

Sam looked over to Rose and debated telling her the situation. He decided to just tell her and as the two left the hospital and began the long walk back to the motel he told her everything. How their father made a deal so save Dean's life when they were attacked by a demon in a car accident, how Dean had felt guilty and about the demon, Azazel being behind it. He told her how he along with other's that were affected by the demon blood like him were put into a ghost town tournament thing and had to kill each other off in order to ' _survive'_ and how he had gotten stabbed in the back and died instantly.

"Dean couldn't bare losing me and so he made a deal. His soul for mine. He's got one year and then I'll lose him." Sam finished with tears falling from his eyes.

Rose jumped up and gave Sam the biggest hug she could muster trying to comfort him any way she could. "So that's why his soul looked weird. I can see souls, well, _sometimes_ I can. Yours and Dean's souls are very clear to me. Dean's has a time limit but there's also a rebirth date."

"What?" Sam asked confused. After placing Rose down on the ground so they could continue walking Rose explained.

"Deans got one year to live but he'll only be gone for,.. well it looked like four months tops. Although Hell, the Underworld, and pretty much anyplace that isn't for the living has a different time wave or whatever.

"Basically for us it will seem that Dean was gone for four months but for him it could be minutes, months, even decades. And he'll be different. He'll be tortured and hurt soul deep and it will affect his mental state. It will take serious therapy and what not, to help him."

"We'll be there to help him then." Sam said with determination and finality. He'd do anything for his big brother. He loved Dean so much and even though Dean would be gone and be subject to many horrors at least he'd come back to him. Sam would make sure Dean was ok.

"Yeah we will." Rose said with a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Friday June 26th, 7:30PM. Back at the motel, inside the magic tent because the motel was just nasty and plus there was five bedrooms in the tent, a huge bathroom and a game system hooked up to the TV in the living area. Woot!

"So I'll only be gone four months Earth time?" Dean questioned the tiny white haired girl after they'd finished taking turns in the bathroom and getting cleaned up. They'd be leaving first thing in the morning and didn't want to have to worry about taking showers and packing last minute.

"Oh well I mentioned earlier that I'm destined to be Mistress of Death or whatever because of a prophecy and also because my many greats grandfather is the god of death and so he made me his advocate among the living? Something like that, anyways this allows me to see souls.

"Now before you ask, yes death gods or avatars of death exist for every pantheon. Thanatos, Death the horseman, Hela, the Shinigami etc... Since I'm blood related to people blessed by Lady Hecate and the Earth and also a descendant of two Greek beings of divinity I'm tied to that pantheon meaning I can only interact and reap souls that are Greek or Roman demigods, centaurs, satyrs, legacies of any of the gods, goddesses , or titans, and any witch or wizard that was blessed by Hecate. She hasn't actually blessed anyone in two centuries though but the ones she _did,_ have had generations of children so when they die, they'd end up in the Underworld.

"Usually I can only see the soul if it's someone from the Greek or Roman pantheon since Thanatos is the same being for both uh, religions..? Yeah so I don't really know why but I can see both your soul and Sam's perfectly clear. Almost as if we were family somehow. It's strange.

"But basically your soul is telling me that you will be gone in a year for four months and then you'll be with us again. Only you'll be older mentally and emotionally and you'll have trauma. Like severe PTSD for sure." Rose finished with so much sadness that Dean felt a little uncomfortable.

"That's a lot to take in." Sam said writing some of this down in his own hunters journal.

"I'm going to make dinner and dessert boys. Steak, homemade cheesy bread, steamed veggies and for dessert a fruit parfait. How's that sound?" Rose said, changing the topic.

"Awesome! I'm so hungry. Hunting really builds up an appetite." Dean said rubbing his growling tummy. He was also thankful for the subject change.

"Feel free to play the game systems. There's all kinds of games from online chess to super smash brothers and basically everything in between. I sort of went all out when I bought the latest game systems and games." She actually wanted to check out Game Stop to see about buying new games, game systems, controllers, and a bigger TV set. The only thing is she hadn't yet been able to use the Wi-Fi hookup personally because she'd end up attracting monsters to her. She hated being a half blood sometimes. Hopefully that technology class at the academy would help her figure out how to mask her scent and allow electricity to work in tandem with her magic. She could only play for like 20 minutes before her magic made the electronics start to malfunction. It sucked.

"Sweet!" Dean shouted like a kid at Christmas. Sam smiled fondly at his older brother and followed him into the little family room area inside the tent to play a round of some superpower fighting game.

Laughing at Dean's antics Rose set to cooking dinner. While the bread was baking she took out fresh strawberries, cucumbers, pineapple chunks, and bananas and cut them up and put them in separate bowls. She pulled out the ingredients for vanilla mousse and after whipping it up she placed it aside.

Next she grabbed three fancy dessert glasses and filled them with a layer of strawberries then mousse, then cucumbers and mousse with the last layer being bananas and mousse. She topped it off with the last of the granola bits and coconut shavings.

Placing the dessert into the fridge she pulled out the steak pieces and placed them on the mini grill inside the kitchen so they'd have that barbeque/grill taste. Above the cooking meat she magically floated a container that had tiny holes around it filled with peppers, tomato's, unions and collard greens so they could cook via the steam.

*ding*

Grabbing the oven mitts she removed the cheesy bread from the oven and placed it on a serving pan. Using magic she set the table and placed the loaf of cheesy bread onto the dinning room table along with the plate full of steak and the bowl of steamed vegetables. She also placed two beers from Deans stash onto the table in front of the brothers plates as well as empty glasses filled with ice and a pitcher of iced tea.

"Dinner's ready!"

Sam and Dean paused the game and practically raced over to the table to sit. They ate like a couple of starving dogs. That let her know they liked what she'd cooked. She was hungry herself and ate a good portion of the meat and collard greens. She only had a small slice of cheesy bread.

When everyone finished eating Rose put left overs away and magically placed all of the dirty dishes into the sink and had them clean themselves.

"Alright guys I'm gonna watch some TV. Dessert's in the fridge if y'all want some." And with that Rosemary grabbed her fruit parfait and headed into one of the bedrooms in the tent that she deemed hers and to watch some Naruto on CN. Magnus, Holiday and Zero following after her.

* * *

"Ya know Dean I'm not going to let you go. If what Rose said is true, then you won't be gone long. Although I am a bit suspicious of the whole thing because I've never heard of a demon deal that only lasted for a year earth time and then the person only had to stay under for a few months. But, the fact that you'll be coming home to me again is enough. Night D." Sam told his big brother giving him a squeeze on the shoulder and then claiming one of the rooms for himself.

"Night Sammy." Dean said quietly. After turning off the game system and TV he too went to bed.

* * *

Rose, Sam and Dean would make the most of what time they had together before Dean's time was up so that during the duration of his stay in Hell they'd all be able to cope a little bit better. Rose planned to help Dean occlude his mind somehow, _now_ , so that he could separate himself from the horrors that would undoubtedly be dished out against him in Hell so that he wouldn't be insane or severely broken spiritually and mentally. And even if it didn't work she'd help him cope when he came home anyway.

For some reason she felt very close to the brothers as if they were her long lost siblings. It kept affecting her interactions with them. Little did she know that due to their first meeting, a new prophecy had been made about them after her magic latched onto both of them. It was similar to how wizard family magic latched onto each family member creating a familial bond. For them the bond was that of two older brothers and a little sister.

This bond would affect the brothers too, in how they viewed Rosemary and they'd take on the roles of big brother flawlessly.

* * *

 **A/N:** I mentioned in previous chapters that my timeline for the story would be different from the original books and TV show for a reason. I made it summertime that the brothers bumped into Rosemary because during the school year she would be _in school_. In the original **Bedtime Stories** episode of _**Supernatural**_ it takes place in October so the pumpkin on the porch of that one house was perfectly normal. However, due to it being summertime in my story it was definitely _not_ normal to see a perfectly round and orange pumpkin in the middle of summer.

 **A/N:** DOA stands for Dead On Arrival

 **A/N:** If you haven't seen supernatural or at least this particular episode then you must see it. It's really interesting and kind of sad about the little girl and her whole situation. Children are precious even the bratty ones. You should always investigate situations fully when it involves young kids. You may discover something disturbing. The poor guy had no clue his wife was hurting his little girl and he didn't want to believe it even when all the facts pointed out that she was the culprit. To top it off the wench died before justice could be served so even though the father now knows the truth, justice wasn't delivered in the appropriate manner. :(

Hope you like my story so far. Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:**

•I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. It belongs to **Rick Riordan**

•I do not own the Harry Potter book series. It belongs to **J.K. Rowling**

•I do not own the WB TV series, Supernatural. It belongs to **Eric Kripke**

Speaking:

"Regular Speech/SHOUTING!"

" **Monster & Demon Speech/SHOUTING!**"

" _ **Enochian (Angel) Speech**_ "

' _Thinking_ ' ***** but can also be a word emphasized, with the little [ ' ' ] representing air quotes *****

 _Flashbacks & Dreams_

๐ _Telepathic link_ ๐

§ _ **Parseltongue**_ § (Snake, Dragon and Reptile Speech)

* * *

Rose spent the days leading up to her _'9th'_ birthday finishing up her summer essay's that were due for school the first day of term. When she was satisfied with her work she began reading up on some of the books she purchased from the magical alleyways' in Salem Court whether they were fact or works of fiction, and reading some books Bobby provided her.

When she had first met the world wary hunter she expected him to be hostile towards her the way Sam and Dean were when they first met her, out of principle, but she was surprised when all he did was make her drink holy water and nick her thumb or something using a silver knife. After that he deemed her not a demon or a shifter and with the explanation about her being a natural born witch he accepted it and moved on. She was allowed to look through all of his books on legends, folklore, myths and anything in-between that was either 100% true or 3 quarters of the way truth. She wanted to make sure she could recite spells, perform wand movements, quote tomes that were filled with all kinds of information on how to deal with magical and supernatural creatures while asleep. Better to be safe than sorry and after the demigod dream she had she wasn't taking any chances.

She used a low powered version of the gemino curse to copy all of Bobby's books that had cold hard facts on different creatures, onto blank hardcover books with empty pages she had purchased specifically for this reason. Her library inside her personal magical trunk was ever growing with the added knowledge. In return she copied her own books which consisted of her school books, the ones she purchased for herself and ones Hecate and Thanatos had her study during her 7 year training, for Bobby to have to add to _his_ ever growing library.

The books she had on magical creatures and sentient beasts that had animated pictures were specially copied so that Bobby's copies were also animated. He, along with Sam, were very eager to read em' and compare magical vs. supernatural lore. 'Geeking-out' Dean had called it. But if he picked up a book or two no one commented because they were all engrossed in their own reading.

"So you're saying unicorns exist?" The oldest Winchester brother said after a beat of silence. He'd been reading a book on different mythical and magical creatures and just couldn't wrap his head around some of what he was reading. I mean the case with the girl controlling fairy tales was different because she was making things out of thin air to go along with the stories. These creatures actually _existed_ and lived out there in the wild and what not.

"Yes Dean." Rose said slightly in exasperation and a bit of amusement. "And yes, griffins are real too," She quickly added since she knew the book he was reading mentioned them right after the passage about unicorns. "The only creatures no one has ever been able to confirm on both the mundane and magical side of things are the loch ness monster, bigfoot aka sasquatch and the abominable snowman."

Seriously of all the things he read about he freaks out about unicorns being real. Never mind that there's legitimate magic out there or that elves and fairies and even leprechauns are in fact real. Of all the things to be in disbelief about. Well no one ever said Dean was,.. uh, _normal_.

* * *

Using one of her blank journals, Rose used Sam's idea of creating her own personal hunting guide (Sam made his own more organized version of John's hunting journal while Dean still used their father's chaotic journal that was like one big cluster f*** of a collage of pictures and messy handwriting). This organize her information on how to deal with certain monsters and demons and anything else she could think of that would prove useful. Especially if she needed quick access to information and didn't have the time to go searching through various texts hoping she had the right book with correct information.

She had the most detailed, well organized, self updating journal filled with information on different creatures and how to kill, banish or weaken them such as:

 **Shapeshifting Monsters/Demons:**

- **Shapeshifters** (shifters, ghouls, boggarts and technically werewolves since this refers to any beings that can assume another form, etc..; most shape=shifters can be harmed or killed using silver weapons to the heart)

- **Ghouls** (unlike other shape-shifters they require decapitation for it to be killed; enjoys eating flesh and blood of the recently dead; its' _magical_ counterpart also known as a g _houl_ is only slightly different in that it does not eat human parts or blood)

- **Skinwalkers** (beings who literally apply the skin of an animal to themselves, usually dogs, but requires a blood sacrifice of a family member to be effective to complete the ritual, if successful the person is no longer human and can take the form of the animal who's skin they have taken)

- **Werewolves** (magical and supernatural; in both cases their eyes turn either blue or green although the magical breed may have amber colored eyes instead of blue or green; _Supernatural Werewolves_ turn into wolf look-alikes and feed on human hearts; the _Magical Werewolf_ breed takes on the appearance of a half man half wolf hybrid and can walk on its' hind legs like a human; they usually eat animals of prey during transformation; the magical breed also prefers the company of other animals and will attack the first human they encounter; both breeds of werewolf can spread the infection to a human but not other animals, so if possible, learn the animagus technique to avoid being bitten during a full moon; children born to one werewolf and one human do not posses the infection however chances of being born with lycanthropy increases if both parents have the infection; it is not known what the child of one magical werewolf and one supernatural werewolf would be capable of nor the child of two magical werewolves or two supernatural werewolves; it's possible that if both parents are werewolves and the female werewolf were to go into labor on a full moon the child may come out looking like a wolf/wolf-human hybrid cub, a wolf cub, or just a human child with a wolf head and lots of fur depending on it's parents; if it had one human parent but the female was the werewolf and gave birth on a full moon it's possible the child might look human with possible wolf parts such as sharp canines, animal eyes, and or wolf ears instead of human ears; both supernatural and magical werewolves are weak against silver and can be killed if stabbed through the heart with a weapon of pure silver; although not proven, most believe lycanthropy to be the result of some kind of demonic virus or infection)

- **Kitsune** (like werewolves a kitsune can shape-shift into a human/fox hybrid with the only difference being it can transform at will unlike werewolves that can only change, unwillingly or willingly, during a full moon; it feeds on a certain part of the human brain to survive; eyes turn yellow or blue with pupils becoming vertical slits, there teeth sharpen [canine teeth], and their forefingers and nails transform into semi paws with long curled black nails; can only be killed by being stabbed in the heart; their history of origin is unknown but the 'disease' is genetic not contagious meaning unlike the werewolf bite, one must have one or both kitsunes' for parents; only two kitsunes recorded in history so it may be a new trait; could be 50% human and 50% Japanese kitsune [magical/demon fox spirit] or 75% human and 25% Japanese kitsune; also possible that it is a common occurrence in another country that keeps to themselves so information on them isn't well known; might need to dissect a kitsune body to determine its origins)

 **Alpha:**

- **Alphas** (can be any creature such as a vampire, shape-shifter, demon, or werewolf that are the ' _father'_ or ' _leader'_ of all their ' _offspring_ ' or others of their kind; they are usually the oldest/longest living/undead and or wisest of their kind and are usually much harder to kill then others of their species)

 **Pagan gods and goddesses, Titans and other deities:**

- **Pagan Scarecrow thing** (an evil pagan deity linked to Johny Appleseed; pilgrims and other natives often worshiped this entity in hopes of having bountiful crops [usually the apple tree] all season long if he was given one male and one female sacrifice every night during the fall season)

- **Kronos** (the Titan of Time; masochist; a sadistic bastard; prophecy obsessed; can manipulate time in many different ways; hates all gods especially his children; likes to eat titans, gods, humans and half bloods/demi gods; can manipulate and enter a demigod's mindscape while they are asleep and anything that happens in the dream can and will affect the demigod in the real world; hell bent on destroying the gods; can't die but can be temporarily ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron)

- **Tartarus** (the Titan not the place; really powerful; hates gods, demigods and humans; can be temporarily 'killed' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron)

- **Oceanus** (titan jerk with power over the sea just like Poseidon; currently asleep; can be temporarily ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron)

-The list will no doubt grow as time passes and more creatures are discovered/encountered.

 **The Fallen:**

- **Lucifer** (was once known as the Morning Star; second archangel after Michael; can only be killed via archangel blade)

- **Allistair** (a fallen angel that became Hell's top torturer; can only be killed via archangel blade or archangel smiting; name derives from Alistair which means defender of man or Alastair which means protector of mankind all of which is ironic since he spends his days torturing human souls)

- **Any Angel** (past or present that destroys/destroyed humanity, their angel brethren, consorting with demons, and or follow/followed Lucifer; they would be considered one of the Fallen as well as the ' _first demons_ ')

 **Monsters and Creatures - supernatural or Greek in nature:**

- **Leviathans** (creatures of purgatory that can take the form of a human; insatiable hunger for human flesh; they can shape-shift, regenerate, are immortal; they have superhuman strength and invulnerability; weak against borax and can be decapitated but when they 'die' they just end up back into purgatory which is their home; in order to permanently kill them the leader must be stabbed in the heart with the bone of a righteous mortal washed in the Three Bloods of the Fallen [the blood of a Fallen Angel, the blood of the one who represents Fallen Humanity, and the blood of an Alpha and an alpha can be the oldest ' _living_ ' being of supernatural origin such as a vampire or a werewolf and these alphas would be considered the ' _fathers_ ' or alpha of all alphas of their species being the oldest, wisest, and strongest]; the true form of a leviathan is unknown though they take the form of serpents when in the water; above the water they disguise themselves as humans; they can dislocate the jaw and reveal a mouth full of large razor-sharp teeth and twin forked tongues when about to feed; more powerful than any creature of Heaven, Hell or Earth except God Himself and the 7 Archangels [there were way more than 7 archangels at one point but the ones who fell including Lucifer became demons so 7 are all that remain])

- **Eve II** (mother of _some_ supernatural monsters that end up in purgatory; for example she is not considered the ' _mother_ ' of leviathans since they were created before the angels by God Himself and Angels were created before mankind [this info was taken straight from the TV show]; [if you read the Catholic Bible, in Genesis it talks about how God created, after the angels, Adam first and then the animals and then created Eve, using one of Adams ribs as a basis for the structure of Eve's female human body, so that rules her out as being ' _mother_ ' to the always hungry Leviathans]; in reality _Eve_ isn't even the same Eve from the Bible, Lucifer tried creating a botched version of her to further corrupt and destroy humanity and use as one of his demons, Lilith being the first, and its' demonic energy ended up possessing the real Eve but people still refer to the demon as Eve; Calling it Eve II might be better since it would be an insult to the real Eve who is very much dead now and living in Heaven with her husband Adam; Eve II resides in Purgatory since Lucifer created her to not only be a sort of demon but with the ability to create monsters making her the Queen of Purgatory; She/it can be killed using the ashes of the only immortal man under the moniker Phoenix)

- **Phoenix** (both magical and supernatural; the magical kind are immortal birds of fire representing life, rebirth, purity and healing; the supernatural kind is _one_ immortal man in existence capable of burning his victims with a single touch; his ashes can be used to kill Eve the Mother of All; he can be killed via the Colt since it is rumored to be able to kill anything except high ranking angels)

- **Vampires** (magical and supernatural; vampire venom from a _Magical Vampire_ can either _turn_ or _kill_ a magical human it just depends on the person and there is no cure after the change; a magical vampire would be turned to a pile of ash if exposed to the sun; venom from the _Supernatural Vampire_ , _turns_ mundanes and the only cure is if the newborn drinks the blood of its' sire or whatever vamp blood it cam into contact with before feeding on something else turning them back into a human; while not lethal, sunlight causes extreme pain to the eyes and skin of a supernatural vampire if exposed to it or a bright light; magical vampires can still consume human food as long as it's been cooked or baked using blood from a live victim or synthetic blood used to make blood pops; supernatural vamps can still drink alcohol but can't eat anything not made entirely of blood; both species of vampire may feed on animal blood, human blood or magical animal blood if they choose; beheading and setting fire to the remains kills them permanently since venom can sill be extracted from a dead vamp thus creating more vampires; the blood of the recently deceased hurts supernatural vampires and can be used to torture information out of them similar to how demons are affected by holy water; though not proven vampirism is rumored to be related to some kind of demonic virus/illness)

 **-Lethifolds** (eat human flesh; can turn invisible; prefer darkness; weak against fire)

- **Dragons** ( _Magical Dragons_ which are plain lizard/snake type creatures with wings that you'd expect and have a close tie with Hell as they are a symbol of Satan aka Lucifer since he created the first ever winged serpent and used it to try to destroy Heaven; their supernatural counter parts, _Supernatural Dragons_ are also associated with the Christian pantheon but are native to Purgatory; they can take the form of humans, like dark places such as caves and sewers, are attracted to gold and eat humans; they refer to Eve as their ' _mother_ ' or _Queen_ ; to kill a supernatural dragon you have to stab it either in the heart or the brain using one of the only three swords in existence that have been forged in supernatural dragon blood [Excalibur is one of these swords])

- **Wendigo** (used to be human; cut off from civilization at one point in its' life and ate other humans to survive, becoming semi-immortal; tall pale humanoids with elongated limbs, super speed and strength and enhanced senses; weak to fire)

- **Windigo** (similar to the wendigo except it's really a vengeful spirit that possess a human to act like a cannibal and commit murder; weak to fire)

- **Rugaru** (cousin to the wendigo; appears human but once it feeds for the first time it develops wormy skin and black or red eyes; the 'disease' makes itself known on the 30th year of the persons' life; can only be killed by fire and must be burned alive; this _'condition'_ is genetic and cannot be learned, copied or passed through a bite or scratch)

- **Changeling** (appear as human and can mimic human children in both appearance and voice with the exception of the changeling mother who takes the form of an adult women; they feed on fluids in the neck from the human mother of the child it's impersonating; they are weak against fire; if you kill the changeling mother all her ' _children_ ' die)

- **Wraiths** (not to be confused with it's spirit counter-part, this wraith is a supernatural creature that feeds on human brain fluids and can infect them with high doses of dopamine; the best hunting ground for a wraith is a psychiatric asylum since the victims would never be believed if they told someone they were being attacked by monsters; before the wraith attacks and eats it's prey they infect their victim with dopamine which causes hallucinations and paranoia in the victim while also making the victim taste better to the wraith; they appear human but their true form, which can be seen thru a reflected surface such as a mirror, is a rotted-faced humanoid creature)

- **Shtriga** (Albanian witch-like creature that feeds on the life force of people, preferring children; they are immortal as long as it feeds constantly for a month every 400 years, superhuman strength and speed, near invulnerability; can be killed via weapon devised by God and Man that are made of iron while it's feeding as it is weakened during a feeding)

- **Djinns** (supernatural cave dwelling hermits; they have a poison touch and can put people into a fake reality; if you die in your fake reality you die in real life as the poison spreads; they have tribal markings/tattoos; their eyes and hands glow blue when attacking their prey)

- **Arachne** (basically an evil supernatural version of Spiderman [lol] with natural webbing that they use to their advantage; can infect the opposite gender, turning them into arachne for breeding purposes; injects the human food source with venom as it bites resulting in the death of the victim; can only be killed via beheading)

- **Crocottas** (a creature that mimics the human voice to lure its' victims; feeds on human souls)

- **Vetala** (snake like creatures that attack in pairs; have poisonous venom; drink blood as a food source; capable of taking human form)

- **Ōkami** (creature of Japan; can elongate it's canines; feeds on humans; can be killed by being stabbed 7 times with a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shinto Priest)

- **Amazon** (female warriors given immortality, who after having children with men, their child grows rapidly, undergoes special training and must kill its' father as an initiation into the group; man haters; man/father killers)

- **Siren** (can take different forms to lure and compel people of the opposite sex to destroy themselves via extreme devotion or to the death)

- **Hellhounds** (both Greek and Christian versions; the hellhounds of the Underworld don't even look like a dog or a wolf it just sounds like one when it barks and growls and behaves dog-like; these hellhounds can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; however they will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently; the hellhounds of Hell look like black dog/wolf hybrids with blood red eyes; they smell like sulfur, are invisible to all beings not of Heaven or Hell, loyal to most if not all upper level demons and some crossroads demons; they can be held off temporarily using goofer dust, or salt and holy water burns them; can be killed with a demon killing weapon, an angel blade, or an angel smiting)

- **Cerberus** (three headed dog of the Underworld that looks like a giant mutated pitbull; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; however they will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

- **Echidna** (half woman half snake; Eve's Greek counterpart; mother of most Greek monsters; not all of the Greek monsters are her actual offspring; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

- **Gorgon Sisters** (Stheno, Euryale and Medusa; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently; Medusa must be decapitated and her eyesight would still have the ability to turn someone to stone)

- **Hydra** (many headed water serpent; monster that goes after Greek and Roman demigods; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

- **Manticore** (face of a man, body of a lion and a scorpion stinger for a tail; monster that goes after Greek and Roman demigods; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

- **Minotaur** (half man half bull; monster that goes after Greek and Roman demigods; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

- **Giants** (magical versions since mythological giants differ from species, a Cyclops being an example of one specie of giant in the Greek/Roman domain; can be killed using powerful magic, the Colt or decapitation)

- **Cyclops** (savage one-eyed giants; they eat satyrs, half-bloods/demigods and humans; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

- **Ogre**

- **Trolls** (strong thick skin resistant to most magic, mindless and stupid though some have proven to be more intelligent than others; prefers living in caves or underground tunnels; only thinks about food which happens to consists of anything and everything; can be killed using powerful magic, the Colt or decapitation)

- **Nemean lion** (a vicious beast similar in likeness to a lion only ten times bigger, heavily muscled with impenetrable fur, large fangs similar to a saber-toothed tiger and thick powerful claws; golden in color from it's skin, fur and mane to it's eyes; monster that goes after Greek and Roman demigods; can only be ' _killed_ ' through its' mouth into it's brain since the mouth is weakest via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or a stygian iron weapon; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

- **Drakon** (Greek versions of dragons that have to be killed certain ways; Ladon the serpent-like dragon has 100 heads; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

- **Furies** (servants of the Underworld under Hades' rule; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

- **Chimera** (Greek myth in origin; head of a lion, body of a goat and a serpent head for a tail; basically has two mouths to feed; the snakes venom is lethal so don't get bit; usually female; breathes fire thru lion head; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

 **-Chimaera** (magical beast; head of a lion, body of a goat and a dragon tail)

- **Scylla and Charybdis** (sea monsters; Charybdis is the daughter of Poseidon and Gaia)

- **Sphinx** (head of a woman, torso of a lion, and wings of a bird; if you don't answer its' riddle correctly it will attack and kill you viciously; can be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, stygian iron, or powerful magic)

- **Pit Scorpion** (a big monster scorpion from Tartarus with a special kind of venom lethal to demigods in it's stinger; only cure to venom would be nectar and ambrosia after removing as much poison from the blood stream as possible; can only be ' _killed_ ' via celestial bronze, celestial silver, imperial gold, or stygian iron; will eventually reform since no monsters under the Greek/Roman domain can be killed permanently)

 **Spirits:**

- **Ghosts and Poltergeists** (magical ghosts and mundane ghosts; both are affected by salt lines and iron; both can be banished or exercised if they are possessing someone; _Magical Ghosts_ retain the personality of the person they were before death so there is a significant less risk of them becoming psychotic; _Magical Poltergeists_ can sometimes be very mean and nasty but otherwise are mostly crazy pranksters and a minor nuisance; both magical and mundane ghosts can be destroyed by salting and burning the human remains, or something else they are tied to such as a lock of hair, living family members, paintings, mirrors, or something of sentimental value to the spirit in life; another way to help them pass on would be to help them find closure if possible; salt and iron can temporarily dispel them and salt can also act as a barrier)

- **Rakshasa** (a demon or spirit that feeds on human flesh; they are shape-changers and magicians and can appear as humans, dogs and large birds; basically a shape-shifting demon/spirit)

- **Woman in White** (usually but not always the vengeful spirit of a woman who went insane, killing their children and then themselves as a result of finding out their husband cheated on them; in other cases they are simply women who died violently and their killer kept silent and got away with it; as spirits they usually kill people with secrets where someone died or who were dishonest with their significant other)

- **Sh** **ōjō** (Japanese spirit that can only be seen by someone who is drunk; [literally looks like the woman from the Grudge lol]; can be killed with a katana blessed by a Shinto priest)

- **Buruburu** (the ghost of a persons fear, _if_ they died in a terrifying way; their victims become fearful of the strangest things and they eventually died of heart failure because the were literally _'scared to death'_ )

 **-Dementor** (makes its' victims experience extreme emotional pain; sucks out the soul and magical core of a witch or wizard and literal happiness; invisible to mundanes; they make you feel mentally and physically cold; the sky becomes darkened and a layer of frost appears as they get nearer; when the last bit of soul and magic is removed the victims body stays in an unresponsive vegetable state and soon dies; very different to a demon removing a human soul from a mundane since they continue to live but don't have any morals or inhibition, really they just don't _care_ about anything; a Dementor's weakness is the patronus charm; could possibly be killed permanently using the Colt because legend says it can kill almost anything supernatural with the exception of Arch Angels)

- **Wraith** (a transparent spirit that possesses a host similar to a parasite)

 **Demons:**

- **Demons** (how to summon them, kill them, torture them, send them back to hell, banish them, trap them, how to recognize a demon attack at a crime scene; anti-possession symbols etc...)

- **Lilith** (first created demon not including the fallen angels that sided with Lucifer during his fall; very powerful and has a fetish for possessing little girls; same weaknesses as demons; killing her breaks the most important of the 666 Seals that keep Lucifer locked in his cage [only _66_ of the seals actually need to be broken for him to escape which sucks and killing her is the 66th seal]; her second in command is a butt-kissing low leveled demon that goes by Ruby; she can be killed via demon killing knife, the Colt, an archangel blade or angel smiting)

 **-Highest Ranked/Greater Demon** (usually have white eyes, hard to kill, loyal to Lucifer, loyal to Hell, dish out orders to those underneath them; same weaknesses as all demons except they can only be killed by an archangel since the white eyed demons are fallen angels [example Allistair])

- **Yellow Eyed Demon** (only one known in existence, Azazel; could be the child of a white eyed demon and a supernatural creature or a white eyed demon and a demon deal witch that descended into full fledged demon-hood though this is just speculation; can be killed via demon killing knife, the Colt, an angel blade, an arch angel blade, a higher ranked demon, or an angel smiting)

- **Whore of Babylon** (female demon that pretends to see and hear angels to entice people to her so she can make them fall into sin so they go to Hell when they die; can be killed by staking her using the blood of a righteous man; she appears in Revelations in the Catholic Bible meaning she will come near the beginning of the Apocalypse)

- **Crossroads Demon** (demon deal demons who grant the wishes of the one who summons it; higher ranking is determined on how many souls one of the C.D.'s has collected over the years; most if not all of these demons make up the majority of powerful demon deal witches who became full-fledged demons after centuries of being tortured and conditioned while in Hell)

- **Low Level Demon** (black eyes, weak against salt, silver and iron as well as holy water; can be killed via demon killing knife, an angel blade, an arch angel blade, a higher ranked demon, or an angel smiting)

- **Acheri** (type of demon that exist in the form of little girls; lower than a regular black eyed demon in power; can be killed via demon killing weapon or banished to Hell using an exorcism)

- **Incubus** (a male demon that feeds off the sexual energy of women, typically the ones they seduce or rape; can be killed using the Colt, a demon killing knife, an angel blade or angel smiting)

- **Succubus** (a female demon that feeds off of the sexual energy of men, typically the ones they seduce or rape; can be killed using the Colt, a demon killing knife, an angel blade or angel smiting)

- **Lamia** (child eating daemon; can be killed with a demon killing weapon)

- **Davea** (demonic creature of shadow)

- **Demon Deal Witches** (humans who get their power by making deals with Crossroads Demons; have telekinesis, ritual power, some mind control abilities, etc...)

 **Other:**

- **Fairies or Fey** (leprechauns, tinks, gnomes, brownies, goblins, woodland elves, house elves, pixies, etc..; most are harmless in nature preferring to be mischievous pranksters however the more violent and vicious ones can be dealt with accordingly; most species of fairy can only be seen if one visits the fairy realm; they are all considered magical beings despite not all species having the ability to actually use magic; they are weak against iron [except house elves] as it is proven to harm them, dark fairies [any species other than house elves that are aligned with evil or just use their magic and or abilities for mean/harmful purposes] are weak against pure silver because it burns them if they touch it; if you pour salt or sugar in a fairy's line of sight it acts as a distraction because they have to count each and every grain; they are also weak against cream such as whipped cream because, like alcohol, it intoxicates them [house elves can become intoxicated via cream or some kind of wizard brew such as firewhiskey or butterbeer])

- **Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse** (powerful thanks to their rings of power but ten times less powerful if their ring is removed; even weakened they are still a force to be reckoned with, ranking just under the 7 archangels in terms of power; Death would be the most powerful of the four horsemen with War being a close second; they are mentioned in Revelations in the Bible and will wreak havoc on the earth during the second coming of Christ, aka during the Apocalypse; all four rings of the horsemen can be used to create and or reseal the cage that keeps Lucifer locked up)

- **Merperson** (both cold water and warm water magical versions and their mythical/Greek counterparts; can be vicious and territorial; enjoy seducing and or drowning their victims; flirty, mythical versions also known as naiads, fresh water spirits, or nereids, salt water spirits, are loyal to Poseidon and his children)

 **-Wrackspurt** (tiny floating-light creatures that are invisible to the naked eye; they confuse the minds of others but are relatively harmless; could possibly be a distant cousin to the tink species of fairy)

- **Basilisk** (considered the King of Serpents; it is a magical water serpent born from a chicken egg hatched under a toad; mystic eyes resulting in instant death or petrification if looked in the eye directly or indirectly respectively; Greek in origin; lethal venom with only known cure being the tears of a phoenix bird; can be killed if stabbed in the brain via the mouth or by hearing the crowing of a rooster; extremely tough hide resistant to almost all magic; its hide, bones, blood, and venom can be sold for vary large sums of gold)

- **Acromantuala** (giant man-eating spiders capable of becoming about as big as a large house; mortal enemy to the basilisk; fully grown adults can speak with humans; venomous; can be killed if stabbed through its heart or brain; it's silk is considered one of the higher quality fabrics for clothes making since magical runes and charms last longer when attached; it's body parts and venom sacks can be sold for a good sum of gold)

- **Kraken** (a giant legendary sea monster similar in appearance to a squid or an octopus; believed to roam the waters near Norway and Greenland; capable of destroying and sinking large ships)

- **Grindylow** (small horned water demon with octopus tentacles for legs)

- **Golem** (a creature created from clay, wood, straw, or even something like mice or frogs; takes on a humanoid appearance and obeys it's creators command once it's been animated; is usually incapable of speaking but there are exceptions; if one wanted the golem to impersonate a specific person or a witch or wizard then at least three drops of that persons blood and a strand of hair should be added to its creation)

Most of the monsters on here were things she had dealt with personally, she read about in her 7 year training trip, or were creatures she was quizzed on with the help of her big sister/cool aunt figure Lady Hecate and of course her awesome grandfather Lord Thanatos. As she dealt with more creatures along the way and learned more about their strengths and weaknesses and how best to deal with them her journal would automatically add new information along with animated pictures on these creatures since the journal was linked to her mind in a way.

She also didn't have to worry about running out of paper. Thank the gods for magic otherwise she'd have filled up multiple journals on her _**Monster**_ category alone. With a muttered spell in ancient Greek both Sam's and Dean's journals had the same perks of self updating information as the brothers encountered new monsters or uncovered new information on existing entries.

* * *

Dean and Sam took her with them on most hunts but if it dealt with demon activity they kept her out of it mostly not wanting the black-eyed bastards to come after her just to lure one of them into a trap.

Rosemary continued to practice her fighting styles she had been taught during her 7 year training and would often practice fighting the brothers, all three going after each other with intent to kill. It kept all three of them in shape and allowed for them to become more unpredictable. Years of the two brothers fighting one another as practice had allowed them to predict the others movements so to keep it interesting and to keep their enemies on their toes the brothers began to deviate from what they would normally do in a spar. Rose just wanted to keep her battle reflexes and senses sharp and battling the two in a free for all match was great practice. Occasionally Bobby would join in the fray to keep things interesting.

Sam had Rose use her small size and flexibility to her advantage in case she encountered someone or something bigger and stronger than her and also had her work on her speed. Rosemary groaned because she knew that meant waking up before the sun to join Sam for his morning runs.

Bobby and Dean taught her how to disassemble, clean and reassemble hand guns, sawed offs, semi's, sniper riffles and pistols. Practice was annoying at first. She had trouble hitting the target because of the backlash that most weapons had. Her being kind of small made the backlash more violent but once she got the hang of it she never missed her target.

* * *

For a while Rose contemplated why of all the possible magical and supernatural beings out there, her familiars had been hellhounds of a pantheon she wasn't even a part of. It didn't make sense to her. Don't get her wrong she loved Holiday and Zero with all her being but she was so confused on how the bond could have been possible. She noticed though they were slightly different from the regular hellhounds of Hell, well that she'd read about anyways, and it wasn't because they were part mundane dog in Holidays case nor parts mundane dog and wolf in Zero's case.

No, it was like their demonic essence was slowly but surely trying purifying itself and change form. The new semi-purified energy was trying to mimic her demigod auras that tied into who she was related to (the divine being that blessed her mortal mother and of course her g-pa Thanatos) and her magical core's unique signature. She could also sense the familiar bond similar to how she could sense souls and she could sort of _see_ it. There was an incompleteness to the bond like if something was missing. Something big. It would remain incomplete until whatever it was that was missing was unlocked?, awakened?, learned? Whatever it was the bond would never develop into what it was meant to.

She didn't know what it was, only that when she tried to analyze her bond inside a meditative state there would be this brief flash of the purest and whitest light she'd ever seen before it disappeared and all that was left was gold and green with flecks of dark grey and an emptiness that made up the light connecting her to the pups. Often times it gave her a massive headache.

She finally decided to write to both Hecate and Thanatos to ask them about it. They might be able to shed some light on the situation.

* * *

The following day instead of receiving a letter in response to her questions, she was visited personally by Thanatos when he eventually found time to escape his workload.

She had been in Bobby's kitchen, half awake but mostly in zombie-mode before everyone else trying to see what she could whip up for breakfast when she saw him appear. However being half asleep and seeing a dark shadowy figure just appear in front of her had her reacting in the most expected way. She screamed and quite loudly, "Aahhhh!" and dropped the frying pan she'd been holding.

Of course when one has a set of lungs like Rosemary who takes after her mortal mother Lily who being a red head was a spit-fire when freaked out or angry, (and her divine parent who has a temper and known for being loud when startled or angry, not that she knows this) well you had better plug your ears or you'll go deaf for sure.

Her scream had the affect of waking up everyone in the house. Who were hunters. Hunters that never fully slept so they could wake up at a moments notice in case they were attacked. Hunters that never fully slept and kept a plethora of weapons on them at all times. Sam and Dean came rushing down the stairs guns drawn, and Bobby had come shooting up the stairs since he'd been in his panic room updating the symbols he had that kept monsters and demons out. He was carrying an axe.

Magnus came slithering down the stairs hissing angrily about waking him up and the pups who had gotten a bit bigger over the weeks appeared at Rose's side growling threateningly at Thanatos. They were already really big reaching the middle of Rose's stomach. They would continue to get bigger because hellhounds of both the Underworld and Hell could get as big as a fully grown male black bear or as big as a fully grown Cerberus.

"Easy there granddaughter. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Gah, you scared the pants off me Gran-da!" Rosemary said, face flushed mostly due to embarrassment.

"Gettin' too old for this." Bobby muttered to himself though everyone present still heard him as he made his way into the kitchen.

After seeing that their was no danger Sam and Dean put their weapons away, Bobby put the axe he'd been holding down on a nearby table. "So what was that about?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry for that. This is my grandfather Thanatos the god of death. I sent he and Lady Hecate a letter about my familiars and was expecting a letter in return. He startled me in my sleepy state while I was debating what to make for breakfast." Rosemary finished sheepishly.

"Huh."

"Grandfather I don't mean to be rude but I'd like to make something for all of us to eat. Won't you stay and join us?, and then you can tell me what you know in regards to what I wrote about."

"Uh.-"

"Great!" and without waiting for a solid answer Rose began magically getting ingredients and spices out and animating the stove and pots and pans to do the work for her. She also cleaned the kitchen table, enlarged it a bit, conjured an extra seat and magically set the table. She was feeling extra lazy today so decided to also use her magic to brew some tea and coffee. The only thing she did physically was squeeze some oranges to make fresh orange juice.

In moments breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and hash browns with sides of whipped cream, fruit, syrup, raspberry jam, ketchup and butter were set on the table and devoured. She even added a few drops of nectar into hers and Thanatos' cup of tea. It helped wake her up a bit.

* * *

"So what did you find out grandfather?" Rosemary asked after eating a full plate.

After taking a final sip of his tea Thanatos began to tell his cute little granddaughter what he new. Sam Dean and Bobby listened in since they didn't really know what was going on. It was weird for Bobby having a non human in his home so casually and all three could feel the power coming off him in waves. It was a bit intimidating but they were so used to the weird and freaky they learned to just accept it.

"Well you remember the prophesy I told you about right? The one that talked about you defeating the _Dark-Whore, Moldywarts_. I had that destroyed by the way. I needed to make sure you wouldn't fall under another prophecy in case it drew attention to you or got you killed.

"Apollo and I are on good terms and I asked him for a favor. Being the god of truth, healing, music, poetry, the sun, and prophecies I asked him to keep me posted in anything concerning you. Shortly after Iris-Messaging him, he was hit with a prophecy.

"Don't worry this one isn't in the stupid Ministry since someone has to _physically_ copy the prophecy into a prophecy orb and place it in the HoP with the person or persons names attached to it.

"Apollo assumed it came to fruition around the time you met these two." he said pointing to Sam and Dean at the last part. When he had first teleported himself to her location and sensed exactly _who_ she'd been in contact with he resisted the urge to groan in dismay and his on-coming headache was making him irritable. The nectar in his tea helped alleviate some of the tension so there was that.

There was a reason divine beings, monsters and humans of different pantheons didn't intertwine but apparently his granddaughter would be at the center of something that could very well go horribly wrong for all parties directly or indirectly involved. And by the gods the paperwork! Thanatos resisted the urge to cry.

He was wondering how the hell she'd come into contact with the damn Winchesters of all people. Every divine being that ever existed _knew_ of these two and the fact they were destined to bring about the biblical apocalypse if they said yes to being Lucifer and Michael's vessels. They shouldn't have even met each other in the first place. There were accords with other pantheons to stay the hell out of the others' affairs unless they had a common enemy and at this point in time they did _not_. Something big was going to happen now that two powerful and well known pantheons were semi-intertwined thanks to these three. And with the awakening of Kronos of all the freakin' Titans it was just icing on the already crappy cake. He was just thankful no demons had caught wind yet. Those slimy hellions, no pun intended, were nasty little stains in _everyone's_ side. Abominations that should just keel over and go extinct!

"Wait what do _we_ have to do with some prophecy!?" Dean half yelled, annoyed. He felt like he was being blamed for something he didn't know about and his temper was beginning to rise. He had just had a rather nice breakfast too. *sigh* Plus with his due date looming over his head he'd been acting more brash and was easier to anger.

"Relax Dean no one is blaming you for anything." Turning back to her grandfather, "So what exactly does the prophecy say?" Rose was confused on what this had to do with her simple letter asking why she had familiars from a different religion/pantheon like _really_ people? What the lump was that about?

"I was getting to that before I was cut off." Thanatos said mildly annoyed. "Apollo came to me reciting a new prophecy, its' as follows:

 _'Like branches on a tree_

 _These three_

 _Grow in different directions._

 _Two brothers, one sister._

 _Though not originally of blood,_

 _Their roots remain as one_

 _And a bond is formed of sibling love._

 _In the dark of endless night,_

 _May they be filled with Heaven's light._

 _Nights of the moon,_

 _Draw out her wolf spirit._

 _The bond of familiar and witch will fully bloom._

 _And what once was of Hell,_

 _Shall be made anew._

 _Both hounds bathed in ichor, magic and grace,_

 _The Trickster's only children, and his daughter's two familiars_

 _Now of the Nephilim race._

 _When two worlds meet,_

 _Never shall they be the same_

 _And one, Death shall greet.' "_

No one said anything for a moment trying to process all of that until, "Wait so you think this _poem_ is some ' _prophecy'_ (note the emphasis on the word, and air quotes along with lots of sarcasm) and that it has to do with me, Sammy and Rosie?" Dean questioned disbelievingly. He totally wasn't convinced. Besides it mentioned Heaven and grace and something about a Trickster. He didn't believe in Heaven or any of that not with all the evil and horrors the world had to offer. He'd never seen an angel and despite hunting the supernatural he was still a realist, in that he needed physical and scientific proof to believe something existed. Sam though was different. He had faith and hope that maybe, just maybe there really were angels watching over them. Not to mention the so called Trickster the _'prophecy'_ mentioned was already dealt with about a year ago. he, Sammy and Bobby had all made sure that the pagan trickster wouldn't be harassing anyone any time soon.

"Dean when Apollo gets a prophecy-vision thing it isn't because he made it happen on his own, nor is he making it up. It's a legitimate vision of what may yet come to pass. He's also the god of truth so he wouldn't lie about it. If he says it's legit and that it's set in motion it will happen whether we're ready for it or not.

"Now the prophecy is pretty clear in some parts but kind of vague in others but it does give helpful clues. Let's try to decipher this ya?" Rose said, getting down to business. After she wrote it down on paper using black ink she added little blue arrows pointing to lines she left blank under each line of the prophecy so she could write possible answers in red ink.

"Ok so it says _'like branches on a tree'_ people use trees to depict who's in the family, and that these three branches _'grow in different directions_ '. Uh that could mean the three go their separate ways and in a family that's not unheard of. People move away all the time in families, they sometimes go to different schools, or they have family spats and end up becoming estranged from relatives.

"The _'two brothers'_ and _'one sister'_ is obvious. Sam and Dean are brothers and I view them as my big bros so that could mean I'm the ' _sister_ ', it refers to,... _maybe_." Rose said, writing as she spoke.

Sam decided to voice his thoughts on the prophecy as well. "The part that says _'Though not originally of blood, Their roots remain as one And a bond is formed of sibling love.'_ could refer back to the whole family tree thing and that a sibling bond has already formed. But I'm not too sure about the whole not originally of blood part. Is it saying that we will eventually be blood related? or that the three mentioned are related but didn't originally know it?, because if it wasn't insinuating that then the word _originally_ shouldn't be there." Sam finished. He had read one of Rose's magic books that talked about blood rituals and blood adoptions and knew that at least in the magical world is was possible to make someone a part of a family who wasn't originally born to that family so that could be a possibility. Although who would be the so called _parent_ blood adopting them? John and Mary Winchester were both dead and so were Rose's parents. And if it meant the Trickster then it couldn't be real since they had killed it already (or so they thought).

That was a good point Sam made but no one could really answer him.

"Well it's possible that ' _In the dark of endless night May they be filled with Heaven's light_ ' could mean that on a night of either a new moon or just a night where the three of you are feeling really down and sad you will be filled with the Grace of Heaven from the Heavenly Host, becoming children of God directly similar to his angels, _or_ that one of His _angels_ will become your parent making you all half angels. In the magical world there is a way to blood adopt someone so if it's the latter then perhaps an angel will blood adopt you three making you new siblings." Thanatos said catching onto what Sam meant and putting in his two cents. It was possible but until they knew for sure, this was just a theory, well many theories but still.

"Ok so if it does have to do with us becoming direct angels under God or the children of one of his angels through a blood adoption why would Rose's familiars be creatures of Hell?, that don't make a lick o' sense." Bobby made a good point. Because even with the lines ' _And what once was of Hell, Shall be made anew, Bathed in ichor, magic and grace'_ would mean the pups would be filled with grace but doing that would be the equivalent of a smiting (not that anyone present, except Thanatos, knew that since they had yet to encounter an angel) and that would no doubt _kill_ the hounds. When Thanatos told them about angels in detail and what they were capable of and that _yes_ the angel the prophecy was no doubt referring to was indeed of Heaven. Although he wasn't too sure who this Trickster was having never encountered one personally.

Rose remembered that after she first began to see Sam and Dean as her big brothers, her bond with her hellhound familiars began to change and the hounds' energy began changing. Then she remembered that the last piece of the bond they were missing was a blinding white light of pure intent and zero malice. It felt warm and loving and so _pure_. It all suddenly _clicked_. Her meeting the brothers is what kick started a new prophecy, what added another bond to her growing list of bonds, and what altered the genetic make-up of both Zero and Holiday.

Perhaps she was drawn to them in the first place because who ever her divine parent was either had a thing for wolves, or were just in tune to all predatory animals. Holiday and Zero were also the only animals at the pet store that had wolf/dog origins so that could explain it. But who the hell in the Greek pantheon favored wolves besides Apollo? She was drawing a blank.

Thanatos made a good point and so did Sam and Rose on all front's of what the prophecy could mean for the two mundanes and one demigod. They'd have to start researching some more about Heaven and Grace and angels in general to figure out what would happen to them. Of course that would be easier said than done. It wasn't like there were many books and old tomes about angels, save the Bible, but none were forthcoming on what exactly an angel might be capable of.

If they underwent this possible blood adoption would Sam and Dean become less human and end up being something they would have normally hunted or was it something new entirely? Dean didn't even believe in angels or anything only Sam had faith. Rose already knew they existed she had just never met one before. And what would happen to Rosemary if her magic as well as her demigod blood rejected the grace? Would there be an epic three-way battle between the three energies? would it kill her? It was a scary thought.

It was ironic because Sam had faith in angels even though most didn't like Sam on principle and Dean didn't believe in them because of all the evil in the world and Bobby had no opinion, when they had actually encountered an Archangel no less during one of their hunts. Albeit they thought it was a Trickster known as Loki and thought they had successfully killed him, but that was just details. Not that anyone knew this for a fact.

"Alright so when it says ' _Nights of the moon, Draw out her wolf spirit. The bond of familiar and witch will fully bloom.'_ Uh, is it talking about a werewolf?" Dean questioned. He hoped not 'cause if so it would most likely be referring to Rosemary. The last thing he and Sam needed was a re-do of what happened to Sam's werewolf girlfriend when they had to end her life to stop her from killing people.

"Maybe, maybe not. It says ' _nights of the moon'_ not of the full moon so any night the moon is out, except for nights of the new moon where you can't see the moon anyway, could be what it's referring to. The ' _wolf spirit_ ' part could refer to my uh inner-self? or even an animagus form. I haven't learned that bit of magic yet so I can't say for sure. I could start looking into it since I was going to eventually become an animagus." Rose told everyone while writing possibilities down. She definitely was _not_ a werewolf and she'd always been careful so that she could never be turned by one if she was on a hunt with Sam and Dean.

She had come up with a spell that turned her skin hard like metal or stone. It didn't out right turn her skin _into_ metal but it made her skin very strong so a werewolf or even a vampire wouldn't be able to sink their teeth into her. They'd probably injure their _own_ teeth trying to take a bite out of her and in the werewolf's case their jaw as well.

The wolf bit in the prophecy could also have to do with her divine parent since she loves wolves and also for the fact her wand core has not only thestral hair and unicorn tail hair but some silver fur from an unknown wolf breed. Was that the reason for that particular line of the prophecy or was it something else? Maybe, if she was ever claimed, her power from her divine parent would manifest and she could either become a wolf that way or summon wolves from somewhere... maybe. Or it could really just refer to her animagus form.

They'd just have to be careful from here on out and take precautions to ensure that nothing happened to any of them. Hopefully after Dean went to Hell and then came back they could move on from this uneasiness of the unknown. They didn't know 100% what the prophecy had in store for them and until things came to pass they'd just have to live life as usual, hunting things and saving people.

* * *

After Thanatos left, Rosemary asked Bobby if she could add wards to his house. She felt like even though Bobby had lots of wards and Devils traps throughout the house plus the extensive warding in the panic room, that other creatures could still potentially get in.

"What kind ya have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking of adding wards to alert all of us if someone is either on the property or somehow got into the house be they supernatural in origin or mundane, wards to alert us if someone has any harmful intentions towards you or anyone they believe is inside the house such as Sam or Dean, wards to keep the authorities from snooping around, some anti-theft wards, and a charm that keeps bugs and rodents away from the property. Maybe even adding powerful wards against monsters and creatures to the plethora of wards you already have in your panic room downstairs." You can never be too safe since different monsters were always popping out of the woodworks.

"Sure, if ya can throw in a fire proofing spell or something preferably around the kitchen."

"Done. I'll even add super thin permanent salt lines at all exists and windows. Keep rogue spirits out." Rose said and immediately got working on protecting Bobby's home from all kinds of things. His house was the safest place against 98% of all supernatural, demonic, mythological, and magical beings that harm innocents. Not to mention warded against harmful intent, fire, water damage, petty theft, rodents, insects and police investigation. ' _Take that ya annoying and corrupt government!_ ' Rosemary even carved self cleaning runes all over in both bathrooms as well as the kitchen just to keep everything mostly sanitized. She was a spaz when it came to untidiness and filth. The two percent was against angels and other creatures that they had not yet encountered personally since she had no knowledge of what wards would actually keep them away.

She was looking forward to testing her wards as well as the ones Bobby already had throughout the house against the punks the three older hunters dealt with constantly but also the few monsters that Rosemary sometimes had to deal with while on the road with the Winchesters. If the wards barely held she'd have to try inventing her own, with Bobby's help of course. He really knew his stuff when it came to ancient and freaky creatures. She hoped they worked though because as much as the idea of inventing her own wards excited her, she _really_ didn't want it to be because they didn't work against something evil that decided to come a knocking.

* * *

 **A/N** : I posted this long list of supernatural, magical and Greek myth creatures/monsters/entities because for those of you readers whom are not familiar with one , two or all three franchises I have crossed over for this fic, now have an idea of what kinds of things they will be facing or have faced. For those of you who do know of the shows/movies/books, but did not know in full detail what these beings were capable of or what their Greek or magical counterparts were capable of well now you know. Some of this I tweaked a bit to fit what I had in mind while the majority of this is facts strait from Supernatural, Harry Potter as well as Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Also the Pagan gods and goddess list will self update as Rose encounters other gods and titans that are evil, nasty, and or just complete jerks that threaten her, her family, or just hurt too many innocent people for no other reason than to make themselves feel good or something.

 **A/N** : It may seem like this chapter is a filler to some but in reality it's one half of this extremely long chapter 6 I originally typed up. This alone has almost 10k+ words so posting only half was smart. In doing so made it so I now have to edit and add things into the second half that will now become chapter 7 when I get around to posting it. Also Netflix was down on my laptop as of late July-August 14th and I'm using it to help with episode scenery + dialogue on Supernatural so until I got it up and running I couldn't very well post the next hunting encounter word. Plus I like to include enough detail so my readers can paint a mental image of what's happening and without being able to see the next Supernatural episode over and over Posting a new chapter would be tantamount to suicide. But good news y'all, Netflix is back to working on my computer so I'm working as efficiently as I can.

* * *

What do y'all think about the prophecy I came up with and the change with Rosemary's two hellhounds? Not sure what I'd end up calling them once their genetic makeup completely changes though because hellhound won't really fit. Can't say all that these hounds will still be capable of or what new abilities they will acquire though because I totally want it to be a surprise!

Please Read and Review and get your friends to read my story. *kissy sound effect* :*


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:**

•I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. It belongs to **Rick Riordan**

•I do not own the Harry Potter book series. It belongs to **J.K. Rowling**

•I do not own the WB TV series, Supernatural. It belongs to **Eric Kripke**

Speaking:

"Regular Speech/SHOUTING!"

" **Monster & Demon Speech/SHOUTING!**"

" _ **Enochian (Angel) Speech**_ "

' _Thinking_ ' ***** but can also be a word emphasized, with the little [ ' ' ] representing air quotes *****

 _Flashbacks & Dreams_

๐ _Telepathic link_ ๐

§ _ **Parseltongue**_ § (Snake, Dragon and Reptile Speech)

* * *

July 29th, 2004. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Bobby's place.

"So Sam, Dean any new cases?" Rosemary asked the brothers over a breakfast of pop tarts and juice. Not the most healthy of choices but Rose is still a kid for however long that will last and is allowed to indulge in the occasional bit of junk food, until she's much older of course and has to watch her figure lest she blow up like a balloon, and rot her liver, and kidneys or something.

"Just some haunting a couple towns over, but some other hunters are taking care of it." Dean said. He was glad for a break. He was still annoyed with the case he and Sam dealt with a few days ago with the whole haunted ship with the dead crew member who died by his own brothers' hand. The ghost took up drowning people who had killed family members and it was just a messed up case all around. Not to mention the whole ordeal would have been over sooner if that annoying b**** Bela had kept her greedy little hands away from their case. They had, had to save her life in the end because apparently she killed someone. Her father most likely, she seemed the type.

He figured since they didn't have to worry about any cases at the moment that he had some time to update the Impala, _Baby_ as he preferred to call it, with a brand new engine to allow it to go faster with renewed mileage on the Chevy. He also wanted to install a new steering wheel since the current one kept getting stuck randomly while trying to make right hand turns. The leather in the back seat was also pretty worn from the constant use of the backseat when Dean just wanted a quickie with whatever harlot he picked up from either the bar, diner, or nightclub and didn't feel inclined to either take his conquest back to their motel as a courtesy to Sam, or gods forbid go back to wherever these girls lived. Point is, under a black light the car would reveal to have male and female ejaculate, blood, monster guts and other things and it was high time it was replaced.

The tires on his baby were also getting bald so he'd be replacing them with heavy duty tires perfect for all weather and road conditions. He also decided to put the lucky rabbit's foot that thankfully didn't have the bad luck still attached to it anymore around the rearview mirror.

After hearing about this Bela conn-artist character a few weeks ago and the incident with the Lucky Rabbit's Foot, Rosemary had decided to tinker with it. She managed to remove the curse of severe case of bad luck via death it had on it if you lost the foot after touching it. It would grant the three of them, since they touched it after Rose broke said curse, unconditional good luck for about three months straight before wearing off. The luck in the foot would eventually ware off permanently so even if they somehow lost it no one else would be hit with crazy good luck, like say a monster or a horrible human being, so it didn't matter to them.

It ended up saving them during a few hunts that could have ended badly and also got the FBI to drop all charges on Dean and suspicions on Sam involving past _'crimes'._ Which in reality were some of their hunts gone wrong and the incident where that one shifter morphed into Dean and went on a crime spree. It was pretty awesome. Just to be safe though, Rosemary decided to use a little magic to make any paper reports filed against or by the authorities were left because even if you erased everything in the computer system and or removed old video footage of someone, paper files could be pulled up and looked at again. Better to be safe than sorry. Rose had also suggested to the brothers about keeping names, phone numbers, addresses, and even e-mails of some of the survivors from past cases. When asked why she explained that if they ever needed an alibi or a good word from a respected member of a community in case they ran into trouble down the line, they'd at least have a head start. It would go a long way in convincing others that they really are good people and that they obviously couldn't be in two places at once so there was no way they had done all those things they'd no doubt be accused of.

The brothers agreed it was a very good idea and made mental notes to write down names and addresses of people they remembered helping. By 2PM Dean was able to finish working on the 1967 Chevy Impala and was even able to wash her down, and then wax the car. She was super shiny and Dean looked content. Rose admitted that this was good ' _medicine_ ' for Dean considering.

* * *

The brothers were sitting at Bobby's kitchen table eating a late lunch, talking amongst themselves. Rose was writing in one of her journals jotting down different ideas to perfect two different potions she was working on for Sam and Dean.

She had already begun creating something that would act as a shield on Dean's mind while he was in Hell to save him most of his sanity until he was returned to them. Rose was originally going to help him occlude his mind but it was hard for her since she little to no experience with mind magic. She didn't want to shatter his sanity to simply build defenses for him on the off chance she rendered him brain-dead or something, so potion it was. The potion coupled with meditation would allow Dean to enter his own subconscious and build defenses using his knowledge of the supernatural as a basis to defend and guard his thoughts and memories. The potion had a few months before it was officially ready to be consumed.

She had also started working on something for Sam since she detected some sort of taint in his blood. She started working with unicorn horn dust for it's potent magical properties and unicorn blood _willingly_ given of course, (unicorn blood unwillingly given was cursed to give the drinker a cursed half life) for its' strong purifying components, some mint leaves for cleanliness and other ingredients that would promote healing and purity.

It was still a work in progress and she guessed she might need the healing tears of a phoenix as well as a bit of angel grace, once Sam informed her that the taint was in fact demon blood that was fed to him as a baby, to completely purge the taint from his very DNA and soul. She didn't have any phoenix's on hand since they were incredibly rare nor did she know any angels personally so she was at a stand still on that front. Still she was making exceptional progress. Sam was grateful all the same.

* * *

5:20PM

They were all minding their own when Bobby walked into the kitchen with a phone in one hand and a book in the other. Some newbie hunter needed help with a poltergeist.

"Alright Frank. Glad to help. You give me a call if you run into trouble." Bobby told the guy before hanging up his flip phone.

Before Sam or Dean could ask Bobby if he needed help around the house his phone rang again.

"Yeah, uh huh. I'll send the boys over. Alright, you too, bye."

"What was that about?" Sam asked the seasoned hunter.

"Pack your bags boys, you too kid. There's what appears to be suspicious vampire attacks in the last week over in Albany, New York."

With that Rose packed up what few things she had on her, the rest having been left inside her school trunk or personal trunk that she hadn't needed immediately, and also made sure to magically pack her books that she'd left out. Rosemary figured they wouldn't be coming back since if they were going to be in NY anyways, they could drive her to Long Island after the hunt was over and she went to her Gringotts meeting on August 2nd.

She hugged Bobby really tight before saying goodbye. Sam and Dean said their goodbyes to the old hunter whom treated them more like his sons then John had, telling him they'd call once they made it safely to their destination. The hellhounds were already outside and jumped into the backseat of the Impala after Rosemary got in. Magnus was inside the magical tent in a decent sized glass terrarium. There was even a mouse living inside it along with him so if he was hungry on the long upcoming ride he'd have something to eat.

* * *

Random location that night.

Bela approached her car and was startled by a figure she could see reflected in the car door's window just as she reached it. It was a man she didn't recognize. "It's rude to sneak up on people." She said in order to save face.

"Bela Talbot." The man said simply.

"You have me at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are."

"Gordon Walker."

Bela stumbled slightly, and momentarily panics. She'd heard that name before, followed by some very unsavory things. "I've heard of you. Heard you were in prison."

"Got out." Gordon said indifferently.

"Released on good behavior?" Bela asked sarcastically. She'd just opened her car door, casually reached inside just as Gordon held up a small gun.

"You looking for this?" He questioned cockily while removing the clip. "I know you were just in Massachusetts, and I know you were with the Winchester boys. Tell me where they are." Gordon demanded icily.

"I don't think I know." Bela said nonchalantly, her English accent coming out thick.

Gordon not liking that answer pulled out another, larger handgun from the inside of his jacket and aimed it at her face. "Why don't you think a little harder?" He growled out.

"Put that down. What's so pressing about finding the boys anyway?"

"Sam Winchester's the Antichrist." He said it with so much conviction and such a straight face that Bela struggled not to laugh out right. Of the two Winchesters Sam was practically a giant puppy. _'This Gordon character clearly needs a better source of information'_ Bela thought.

"I heard something about that... " She began with scorn.

"It's true." Gordon said trying to defend himself.

"... from my good friend the Easter Bunny, who'd heard it from the Tooth Fairy. Are you off your meds?" She jeered.

"The world hangs in the balance. So you go ahead and be a smart-a**, but tell me where they are or I shoot." Gordon said with an edge to his voice, his gun still aimed at Bela's head.

"Gordon you and I don't know each other very well, so let me tell you a little something about me. I don't respond well to threats, but you make me an offer, and I think you'll find me highly cooperative."

"Okay." He lowered his gun, "How about ..." He lifted up his hand aiming the gun right back at her face, "you tell me where they are, or I kill you right now?"

"Kill me. Good luck finding Sam and Dean." Bela said condescendingly with a smirk on her face and triumph in her voice. Gordon looked positively livid a this point.

"I can wrangle up three grand."

"I don't get out of bed for three grand." Bela said half amused, half mocking.

"You...-" As Gordon was wracking his brain trying to come up with something to offer Bela he lowered his arm and she caught sight of the small cloth bag hanging at his belt. Her eyes lit up like Christmas had come early.

"Scratch that. Give me the mojo bag, and we'll call it even."

"Oh, hell no. This thing's a century old. It's...-"

"Priceless." Bela cut him off. "Believe me, I know. Now how badly do you want the Winchesters?" Bela questioned him eagerly.

After thinking it over, Gordon sighed heavily in frustration and defeat before tossing her the mojo bag. After catching it Bela fished her little flip phone out of the tiny pocket of her leather jacket and hit speed dial.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hello, Dean? Hey, where are you?"

* * *

Sam and Dean had driven to Albany, New York some time ago and were now checking out the alleyway that they had tracked the vamp to. Rosemary had decided to sleep in the motel instead of going with the boys because she was really tired. After feeding the hounds plus Magnus she had crawled into the bed in her room inside the magical tent. The motel room they had picked this time around was way too disgusting to even bother with a cleaning spell.

Sam and Dean were stalking an alley trying to find the blood sucker when they came across a puddle of red liquid and a man lying half in it. He was bitten in the neck and even though he had lost much lifeblood he was still conscious.

" Hey, hey don't worry. We're gonna call you some help, okay?" Sam told the guy.

"Where is she? Where'd she go?!" Dean asked hurriedly.

The man, unable to speak do to shock pointed vaguely further down the alley. Sam stayed behind with the victim while Dean ran off in the direction he'd pointed to. Not too sure where the leech may have run off, Dean rose his machete and slowly dragged it across his forearm, drawing blood. He rose his bleeding arm up.

"Smell that?! Come and get it!" A young women emerged from a side alley and stared at him. It's evident she's the vamp that tore the victim's throat based on the blood that still covered her mouth and chin. "That's right. Come on. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." Dean egged her on.

She approached slowly, cautiously, eyeing the weapon in Dean's hand. Dean dropped his machete when the vamp stopped continuing forward to stare at it. "Come on! Free lunch!" Dean shouted. He was weaponless and the leech deemed him defenseless.

The vampire charged, grabbed Dean and sunk her fangs into his neck. Dean quickly whipped out a syringe filled with dead man's blood from his pocket and plunged it into her neck. She convulsed for a bit then fell to the ground unconscious. Sam came running, and then frowned at Dean when he noticed the bite mark on his neck.

"What?"

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

"Ah that's just chum in the water. Worked, didn't it?" Dean shot back.

* * *

July 30th, 6:30AM

The motel room was dingier than the Winchesters usually occupied. Old mattresses lined the walls blocking out all external light. Rosemary had woken up when they barged into the motel room around 2:30AM with the unconscious vamp. Dean had tied the blonde bloodsucker to a chair in the middle of the room. By the time the vampire woke up from the affects of the dead man's blood it was morning.

Sam and Dean began circling her. Rosemary stood off to the side behind the brothers. Holiday and Zero were sat on her left and right side respectfully. Her green-tree python, Magnus was comfortably perched around her neck and shoulders like a wrap around scarf.

"You with us?" Dean questioned the vamp, just as she woke up more fully, struggling against her bonds. "Oh yeah, sorry. You're not going anywhere." Dean said snidely.

"Where is your nest?" Sam demanded.

"What?" The vampire questioned. Rosemary could tell she was genuinely confused. ' _Interesting_ '.

Dean looked at the vampire disbelievingly. "Your nest... where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please! I don't feel good." Holiday and Zero began to growl at her, not liking the tone of voice she was using when speaking to Sam and Dean. Magnus also showed his displeasure by hissing loudly. "Tacere!" Rose commanded her familiars and with a quickly hissed § _ **Magnus be sssilent**_ § all three quieted.

Lucy looked over in Rosemary's direction while she spoke not having expected her to start hissing but immediately turned her attention back to Dean with his next comment.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood." Dean replied to her earlier statement.

"Just let me go."

"Yeah, you know we can't do that." Sam smirked.

"I'm telling you the truth. I just... I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!"

"You took something?" Sam questioned her sounding confused and a bit skeptical.

"Yes!" the vamp began making frantic movements. "I can't... come down. I just want to come down." She finished with desperation clear in her voice.

"What's your name?" Sam questioned her.

"Lucy. Please just let me go."

"All right, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go." Sam patronized her.

"You will?" She asked not quite believing them. She looked to the shorter male in the room as she asked this since he'd been the more aggressive of the two. Dean gave a quick nod in her direction after giving Sam a confused/questioning look that only Sam and Rose had seen.

Lucy calmed down a bit and told them exactly what she could remember. "Uh, I don't really... um, it's not that clear. I was at Spider."

 _"Spider?" Sam asked. He had no clue what spider meant. 'Gang hideout? a brothel? what..._ '

"The club on Jefferson. And there was this guy... he was buying me drinks."

"This guy, what's he look like?"

"Uh, he was older... like thirty. He had brown hair, a leather jacket... Deacon or Dixon or something. He said he was a dealer, that he had something for me... "

"Something?"

"Something new. ' _"Better than anything you've ever tried."_ ' He put a few drops in my drink."

"Was it red and thick?" Dean asked in exasperation. She nodded an affirmative. "Well, genius move there. (note the sarcasm) That was vampire blood he dosed you with."

"What?" Lucy asked stupidly.

"You just got a shot of the nastiest virus out there."

"You're crazy! He gave me roofies or something! No... The next thing I know, we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I got so hungry."

"So you busted out?"

"Yes. But it wont wear off... whatever he gave me."

"Lights are too bright? Sunshine hurt your skin?" Dean asks her, knowing what her answer will be.

"Yeah and smells. And I can hear blood pumping."

"I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again." Dean said dead serious, no pun intended.

"Not mine... yours. I can _hear_ a heart beating from half a block away."

"It's not going to stop. You've already killed two people. The guy from last night almost made it three." Rosemary addressed the vampire.

"No I couldn't! I was hallucinating!" Lucy said frantically, tears gathering in her eyes.

"You killed them, all right? We've been following a sloppy trail of corpses, and it leads back to you." Dean told the she-vamp.

"No. No it wasn't real! It was the drug! Please! Please, you have to help me!" She said anxiously.

Sam jerked his head at Dean, they both got up to leave. Rosemary stayed behind to keep an eye on the vampire to make sure she didn't get any ideas.

"No, no." She tried struggling again but the hellhounds start growling more loudly at the animated corpse. And if Rosemary's eyes weren't deceiving her, the hounds are growing! like getting bigger, taller, more muscled. And their auras were becoming brighter, more potent and powerful. A possible reaction to the threat against their mistress. It excited her and had the benefit of startling the vampire into frozen silence.

In the next room Sam turns to Dean, "Poor girl."

"We don't have a choice." Dean said tiredly. He doesn't like this either but she'd already killed people and still thought it was a hallucination. She was a danger to innocents.

Sam shook his head silently letting his big brother know he didn't want to be the one to end her. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Dean accepting his brothers kind nature walked back into the room the vampire and Rose were in with his machete in hand. He didn't mind ending the vampire's life if it meant protecting Sam from having to do it. He loved his brother enough to acquiesce to his more gentle nature.

The vampire broke free from her bonds at the last second when he noticed Dean with his trusty machete. Though, before Rosemary could cast magic or Dean could get the jump on her both Holiday and Zero lunged forward. The blonde leech tried to jump over them and sink her teeth into Rosemary's familiars but the hellhounds were faster, stronger, and twice as cunning. They jumped over and around her, chomping down on her arm and leg respectively and kept her subdued long enough for Dean to deal the killing blow.

Sam had stayed in the other room until he heard the struggle of a freed vamp going at it with the pups. He half entered the room only to see Dean raise the machete up while the hounds held her in place. He flinched at the ***** swoosh ***** followed by a ***** snikt *****. The obvious sounds of Dean slicing the vampires head clean off in one fell swoop. Sam always disliked that wet squishy sound, chopping body parts off always made.

With a snap of Rose's fingers the bloody mess and body on the ground disappeared. The last thing they needed was for the guy who owned the motel to call the authorities on them for the dead body. Sam and Dean were finally cleared of all criminal charges for crying out loud. Rose was disappointed that the supernatural vamps didn't clean themselves up. I mean if the creepy crawlies really wanted to remain hidden from the mundane world then there should be an automatic cleaning mechanism to how they die. At least magical vampire bodies disintegrated upon their, ' _second_ _death_ ', since, ya know, vampires are _technically_ already dead.

"Hey Rose.. uh, are the hounds like three inches taller and like 5 pounds bigger than like two seconds ago?" Dean wondered allowed drawing Sam's attention back to the two menacing yet very beautiful dogs in the room both of whom were licking their chops. Sam really hoped the vampire blood wouldn't like mutate the hounds or something. Even though the brother had never heard of such a thing, one can never be too careful. The fact that the hounds were creatures from Hell made him wonder if _because_ of that, that there _would_ in fact be repercussions to them eating from things that could potentially harm and or change them.

"Yeah isn't it exciting! It was like they grew after getting annoyed with the vampire. Like to assert dominance over her and subdue her faster than she could blink. I wonder if they will continue to get bigger and bigger if they encounter lots of different creatures and gain battle experience. Or if like there is a legitimate limit to how large than can fully grow. I'm so proud of them though!" She beamed. The dogs proceeded to wag their tails in happiness at their masters praise. Magnus just hissed his annoyance at the flea bags getting all of the attention. It was times like these he wished his breed of snake had lethal venom.

Rose laughed and all three of them pat both hounds on the head for a job well done.

* * *

July 30th 2004, 8:30 AM Random Hospital in Albany NY.

The man that Sam and Dean had saved was in a hospital bed, a bandage was wrapped around his neck and an I.V. was attached to his arm. Two hunters impersonating FBI agents entered his room. They are Gordon and Kubrick.

"Sir, a few questions about the attack." Gordon tells the victim.

"I already talked to the cops."

Gordon flashed his fake FBI badge, face expressionless yet stern. "Well we're not cops. We're FBI. Can you describe your attacker?"

"She was crazy. She had that, uh, super-PCP strength, you know? She gnawed on my neck." The victim said in equal amounts of incredulity and disgust.

"And did she bleed on you?"

"On me, no." The victim replied confusedly with a raised eyebrow.

"In your mouth, open wound, anything? You sure about that?" Gordon pressed. He needed to be sure this man was still human.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" The man questioned bewildered.

"This woman has a very dangerous virus."

"What? She bit me in the neck!" The victim stated, eyes widened in disturbed revulsion. He really hoped they weren't talking about aids or something. He was the perfect bill of health last he checked with his doctor.

"The bite doesn't matter. You have to actually ingest the blood to be infected." Kubrick told the victim, speaking for the first time.

"Good thing too. We'd have had to kill you." Gordon told him. The guy laughed nervously but Gordon just stared at him, completely serious. "So the attack..?"

"She jumped me, then bit me. Then two guys showed up and chased her off."

"What did they look like?"

"I didn't get a good look." He didn't like these two FBI agents. They give off a mean vibe. He also didn't like their uncaring statue expressions coupled with douche-y attitudes.

"Think." Gordon said sternly. The look on his face told the vic he'd do anything to get information from him. The hunter pressed his fingers into the victims bandaged neck wound eliciting a hiss of pain from the injured hospital patient.

The victim recalled his earlier statement, about how the FBI agent would have no issue killing him had he been infected with whatever that girl had. He didn't want to die nor did he like being treated like a perp. "One of them was real tall!" He rushed out. Gordon moved his finger from the guys neck and turned to give Kubrick a darkly significant look.

* * *

That night. 9:50PM outside the club, Spider, on Jefferson street.

Sam and Dean exited the club and made their way over to Rosemary who had stood outside to wait for the brothers to finish investigating. She did not want to be anywhere near this place never mind the fact that she was too young to get in anyways. She could sense at least 4 pedophiles, one serial killer, a guy with a foot fetish, three woman who hate and abuse children, a man who beats his wife and two serial rapists. She was itching to slit their throats. End their existence so they could no longer harm others. Sam and Dean may kill the supernatural to protect humans from it all but who protects the humans from others of their kind? The cops couldn't catch every bad guy and, hell, there was probably one supernatural creature in every branch of government and or office job just to help cover the tracks of others of their kind. She refrained from harming these people though because she knows her big bros would frown upon such actions. Speaking of, they both look quite frustrated.

"That was a big fat waste of time." Dean said irritably walking towards Rose, Sam following alongside him.

"Look, three blondes have gone missing, including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you this is the hunting ground." Sam said confidently.

Across the way Dean spotted a 30-something man walk into an alleyway with his arm around a young blonde woman. He pointed them out to Sam and Rosemary and the three quickly made their way into the alleyway to follow.

In the alley across from the club the bloodsucker, Dixon holds up a dropper full of red liquid and the girl giggled in response. "You're sick." She told him, smiling.

"You ready, sweetie? One taste of this, you'll never be the same." He raised the dropper over her open mouth but before the drops of vampire blood could fall in Dean grabbed the man's arm, pulled it down, and clocked him in the face.

Sam pulled the girl away and shoved her towards the mouth of the alley. "Go, get out of here!" Sam shouted at the blonde.

The male vampire hurled Dean into a brick wall then turned towards Rosemary giving her a very creepy smile before taking off in a run. Rosemary was stiff and uneasy from the disturbing encounter. Sam and Rosemary rushed to Dean's side, with Sam helping Dean up. "Dean you ok?"

"I'm good. come on." The three of them took off after the vampire. As they hurtled around the corner the vampire was nowhere in sight. However standing opposite them, guns in hand are Gordon and Kubrick. Gordon raised his gun and aimed at Sam and proceeded to open fire. The first bullet aimed at Sam was blocked by Rosemary's protective magic. Who the f*** thought it was a good idea to shoot at her family? They were so going to regret it. She was so freakin pissed. The two rogue hunters looked surprised, having not expected there to be a kid with the brothers and a witch no less.

Gordon and Kubrick advanced and open-fired at the trio. Sam, Dean, and Rosemary quickly hid behind alleyway junk, and parked cars. "Shacking up with non-humans. Children no less. What are you two?, supernatural loving pedophiles?" Gordon shouted at their retreating forms, his voice full of sarcasm, disgust, and a bit of scorn.

' _That sick bastard_ ' All three of them thought at once.

' _How dare this man accuse Sam and Dean of being pedos._ ' Rose would have ended their lives herself if that was the case. The _only_ males in her life that she tolerated were Daniel, Thanatos and Bobby since they weren't disgusting and treated her like family. Sam and Dean being the two she loved unconditionally. The five males in her life genuinely cared about her without expecting anything in return, nor were they pedophiles or super perverted. (I mean they _are_ men after all so it's expected that they get weird around girls occasionally but none of them were sexist, never forced themselves on women, and were always respectful)

The two hunters trying to kill them give off a ' _holier than thou_ ' vibe and an attitude that could rival an angry pregnant woman who caught her husband cheating. The darker skinned man who made the comment also gave off a bit of a creeper vibe and if it weren't for the existence of supernatural things allowing him to justify his cruelty, he'd probably have become a serial killer. He seemed the type.

"All right, run. I'll draw them off." Dean told the two, snapping rose out of her thoughts.

"What?!" Sam shouts, followed by a "You're crazy! Let's come up with an actual plan." from Rosemary complete with wide eyes.

Ignoring them both Dean darted out into the line of fire, leapt on top of a car and used it to get to the second-story parking lot entrance. Kubrick followed him still firing shots. Gordon stayed behind. His main target was Sam, it was always Sam. He started making his way to wear the two were hiding.

He wanted to kill Sam so badly and since the little girl is clearly not human he wont lose sleep if he get to gank her too.

He had just turned around one of the cars he knew the two were hiding behind when he's disappointed at the lack of bodies. He's momentarily confused but before he can continue searching something jumps on him from above sending him sprawling. It's the vampire, Dixon and he's freakin pissed. He kicked Gordon in the face several times, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Sam and Rosemary were in the motel room pacing agitatedly waiting for Dean. They had gotten separated after Dean tried to distract the two hunters so Sam and Rose could escape.

 _Flashback to moments before Gordon reached their hiding place._

 _"Okay, Sam grab hold of me and don't let go. I'm going to shadow travel us back to the motel." The moment Sam grabs her hand she forces the shadows to surround the two of them in a comforting embrace and with her destination clear in her mind they immediately arrive inside their motel room._

 _Flashback Ends._

Rosemary was glad they had left the lights in the room off before they left to go finish this hunt. You couldn't shadow travel to or from someplace that was brightly lit. You could end up in an endless limbo of nothing but darkness. Lost indefinitely.

Sam and Rose were agitated with Dean's reckless behavior. Sure he was on borrowed time as it was with his contract running out but that was seriously no reason to just act so thoughtless over his own wellbeing. no need to speed up his time-limit amongst the living. Goodness. When Dean finally entered the room Sam shouted, "There you are!" There was clear relief in his voice at the sight of his beloved big brother.

Dean was completely unconcerned and replied with a "Yeah, sorry. I stopped for a slice." while patting his full belly.

"Seriously Dean?! We're here worried sick you got shot to death and your cracking jokes about stopping for pie?!" Rosemary shouted incredulously with slightly narrowed eyes. There was a bit of hurt in her tone and a bit of moisture in her eyes. She was so upset but was more relieved that he was safe and sound. She folded her arms and turned away from him with a bit of a scowl on her face.

Dean winced slightly at his baby sister's distraught face and accusatory tone of voice but otherwise didn't acknowledge that she'd said anything.

"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean, running right at the weapons." Sam told him with a concerned look on his face.

Dean ignored his worried face, "We'll what can I say? I'm a bad-a**. So I guess Gordon's out of jail." ' _No s**** Agent Obvious_.' Rose thought snidely.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. You know, how the hell did he know where to find us?" Sam asked Dean. If Gordon had just gotten out of jail there was no way he could have known exactly where they were. He was locked up in a different state all together for crying out loud.

Realization crossed Dean's features "That _b****_." Dean said darkly. He pulled out his cell phone from his front pocket and dialed a number.

*Ring*

"Hi Bella."

 _"Hello Dean." Bela answered from inside her car._

"Question for you. When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your a** was it?"

 _"Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were."_ Was her blunt and honest reply.

" **Excuse me**?!"

 _"Well he had a gun on me. What else was I supposed to do?"_

"I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by!" Dean snarked. He was so mad right now. Those jerk-offs were aiming for his baby brother and no doubt would have killed little Rosie for performing magic to protect them.

 _"I did fully intend to call. I just got a bit sidetracked."_

"He tried to kill us!"

While this was happening Sam was quietly explaining to Rosemary their past encounter with the hunter, Gordon, and how he was straight up bad news.

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was such a big deal. After all, there are two of you and one of him."_

"There were two of them."

On the other line Bela's face ell. _"Oh."_

"Bela if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm going to do is kill you." Dean said with anger evident in his tone.

Sam and Rosemary looked back towards Dean at this point.

 _"You're not_ serious _?"_

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." Dean said, voice firm, never wavering. He would put a bullet through her face if his baby bro and sis were killed because Gordon freakin' Walker decided to rid the world of what he deemed 'non-human/evil/supernatural/ blah, blah, blah... Even if none of them died he would still make good on his promise. He would end her himself with a bullet between the eyes.

He hung up on her. He's made his point. In her car, Bela looked at her phone in worry. She actually felt pretty bad now, and that's a first coming from her. The fact that two hunters who pride themselves on selflessly saving innocent humans from supernatural freaks were eventually going to come to kill her, a human, scared her more than she'd ever admit out loud. Now she definitely wasn't innocent, far from it in fact, didn't change the fact that she was nothing but a slime-ball con artist of a human with skeletons in her closet.

* * *

"Do you two have anything of Gordon's that I could use to track him?" Rosemary spoke up after Dean hung up.

"Track him how?" Sam asked her.

"Using a bit of something that belongs to him, like blood, a lock of hair, a piece of clothing, anything. I could use it to perform a location enchantment and BAM! I'll know where he is. I want to capture this jerk and question him myself. No one shoots at my family and gets away with it." Rose said with a sadistic gleam in her eye when she thought of all the ways she'd torture this buffoon. She was going to rip his mind apart. She would never enter Sam or Deans minds especially since she wasn't well versed or practiced in the mind arts but on an enemy? She was all for it.

Sam and Dean both involuntarily shuddered at the thought of little Rosie getting her hands on him. A darker part of Sam found immense satisfaction in this. He was pleased his _baby girl_ (nickname for his sister-figure) was angry at the fact Gordon was specifically after him.

"I got something of his. Nicked it off the alley floor when I came back looking for you two. When I didn't see ya I figured you made it back to the motel. It's not clothes or blood but it should work to track down the bastard." Dean told Rose handing over Gordon's fake FBI badge evident by the picture of the douche-wad who shot a them printed on to it.

Rose set up a table inside her magical tent. She cleared it of anything save for a bowl filled with a location potion and Gordon's badge, and the map of Albany, NY, that Sam smartly grabbed when the three of them had stopped at that diner to eat before going to the club, spread out on the table. Rosemary immediately set to work on the ritual and incantation.

" **Δείξε μου το πρόσωπο σου** **,**

 **επιτρέψτε μου μέσα στο μυαλό σας** **.**

 **Δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς από την εξουσία μου** **,**

 **Θα σχίσει τα μυστικά σας χώρια** **.**

 **Πες μου** **,** **όπου μπορείτε να αποκρύψετε**."

After chanting the spell Rose lit the contents of the bowl on fire with her pointer finger and said "Gordon Walker" thus completing the location spell. Immediately a flicker of flame sparked out of the bowl and onto the map. The map burnt to ashes save for one small spot. The location was an abandoned warehouse near the alley that Gordon had attacked them in. It was also probably the vampire hunting ground since it was close enough to Spider. Either Gordon decided to end the vampire himself since that was kind of his thing, or the vamp got the jump on him.

"Yahtzee!" Dean shouted. He felt good knowing that the badge he diced to pick up at the last second helped in the search.

"All right let's head out. Oh and grab your vampire killin' gear. That abandoned warehouse could be where the vampire lives." Rose told the boys. She was going to bring Holiday and Zero. Have them protect Sam and Dean from Gordon as well as the vampire and any vampire buddies he might have.

* * *

Upon entering the Warehouse Sam, Dean and Rose were on edge. They didn't see the Dixon guy but they did see Gordon lying on a metal frame table-thing still unconscious with an obvious cut on his forearm. It looked like it was infected with leech blood. Hanging from the low-bearing ceiling were two very skinny blonde females. They looked half starved. They appeared to be newborn vampires that have not yet eaten. Easily deciphered by the way they appeared weak and lethargic barely fighting their restraints.

"Please. Help us." The girl on the left said weakly.

When they didn't find any other vampires, they began to question the two females. Learning that they were Janet and Lola the other two girls who went missing form Spider and that, no, they had not eaten anything since before going to the club, the trio deemed them savable. They had only had a few drinks that day plus the vampire blood that had been added to their whisky. So the vampire was probably out getting them something to eat.

Rose set about giving them douses of vampire blood from the one who turned them. It was conveniently left inside countless jars. Probably made it easier for the vamp guy to turn his victims if he already had blood at the ready since draining himself before turning humans might make him want to eat someone to replenish the blood he lost. Also disguising his blood as the new 'hip drug' would also call to many people into that sort of thing without drawing too much suspicion to himself. Hopefully it would turn the girls back to humans. Usually they would have fed the newborns their sire's blood _after_ they were beheaded. Sam suggested leaving the two tied up until they were 100% certain the girls would change back to human.

"So what do we do with him? He's turning into a vampire. Now he's one of the creepers he enjoys killing." Sam said walking back over to the table that Gordon was strapped to.

"I'm going to restrain him magically, wake him up and rip through his mind. Find out what he knows. And then I'm going to end him." Rosemary said darkly.

She set about levitating his body in an upright position, floating in the center of the room. She then cast a spell that would leave his body stiff and immobile but allow him to turn his head and speak.

A quick "Aguamenti" aimed at Gordon's face and he began to rouse from unconsciousness.

"Welcome to the land of the living a**-hat, or in your case the animated corpse." Dean said nastily.

"What did you do to me?" Gordon asked them. He didn't remember how he got here and therefore was not aware that he'd been contaminated with vamp blood.

"We didn't do anything. Seems you got careless. Your partner high tailed it out of there when, you apparently got kidnapped by the vampire we were hunting. Nice going there by the way. It would also seem you've been infected with leech syndrome, so obviously with you not being human, you're a threat to humanity." Dean smirked.

Gordon was pissed and he started to feel the vampire blood take it's toll on his body. He was feeling hungry for human blood. It scared him a bit. He tried to struggle against invisible restraints but it was futile. He could only move his head. The newborn could only guess that it was the little girl standing between the Winchesters that kept him from ripping their throats out

Rosemary remained expressionless, completely unfazed by this weirdo's behavior and stupid face.

"You made a mistake Gordon..." Sam spoke up, staring at the older hunter with disgust and contempt while nonchalantly twirling his machete. Gordon's attention was not entirely focused on Samuel Winchester. "Getting out of prison to track us down. To kill me. And for what? You've become the very thing you hate the most and it's going to feel so good when you breathe your last breath." Sam told him.

"But first.." His attention went from staring hatefully up at Sam to Rosemary at her soft child-like voice. Though her blank stare unnerved him he still glared in her direction. With eye contact, she forced her way into his mind so brutally with so much force that he began screaming in pain. She didn't relent. She tore through his mind like a ravenous animal tears into the first meal it's had in weeks.

She pulled up every detail of his life. The first time he realized vampires were real. One had snuck into her sisters room, raped her and then turned her into an undead animated corpse thing just like it. Rose saw how Gordon had no choice but to kill his sister once he tracked her down and learned how to end a vampire permanently. She saw different instances where he got other hunters hurt or killed on hunts because he saw them as a means to an end. Decent backup in a pinch but unimportant in his opinion. Rosemary saw innocents that were carelessly slaughtered because Gordon couldn't burden himself to simply check to see if the child he carelessly killed was even what he was hunting. How he _tried_ to destroy an entire coven of vampires that didn't even hunt humans only animals without so much as batting an eyelash. Kudos to Sam and Dean for saving them by the way. She watched as he summoned and tortured demons to simply ask about Sam Winchester, how he asked around the hunter grapevine about the Winchester brothers. Whispers of Sam being the Anti-Christ and how he was unnatural and should be put to death. How there was some supposed balance that needed to be followed but wasn't.

She saw and felt everything he felt. And he felt nothing. He was an utter sociopath with psychopathic habits. When she ended the link she staggered back. Sam and Dean looked at her with deep concern. The expression on her face was one of complete horror with utter loathing. She felt tired and wiser after everything she had just witnessed. She would have fallen had Sam not steadied her. Looking back at Gordon, who looked so utterly insane he should be locked in an asylum she made her decision. He was like a rabid dog that needed to be put down lest he go on a kill-spree.

She took Sam's machete and with a "No one touches my family and lives. I'm going to kill your undead corpse and destroy it so there's no hope of you ever returning." ***** snikt ***** After chopping his head off Dean lit his zippo lighter and watched Gordon's remains burn. She would have fallen after all the consistent magic use and then using lots of her energy to delve into Gordon's mind if Sam hadn't decided to just pick her up in his arms. He was prepared to carry her back to their motel.

*Clap. Clap. Clap.*

All three jerked their heads towards the noise. It was the vampire responsible for Lucy, responsible for these two females still tied up. He must have returned at some point while she was ripping through Gordon's messed up thoughts. Dean didn't even wait for the bastard to start monologue-ing. He shot him in the head with a tranquilizer that had lots of dead mans blood.

Dixon hit the ground with a thud and Dean set about chopping his head clean off using his own machete, then burnt his body just like Gordon's. No evidence.

Sam, with Rosemary in his arms walked over to the two girls and after confirming that they were in fact human based off the energy their souls were giving off thanks to Rose's ability, she untied them magically, cleaned them up, put them to sleep, and erased their minds of the past few days being sure not to over power that spell and accidently have them forget things like names and birthdays. With a snap of Rose's fingers the two young girls were shadow-moved to their homes and tucked into bed. It was safer and easier to just have the victims forget what really happened. At least the poor things weren't sexually assaulted or tortured and Rosemary counted that as a small miracle. "Okay you two lets go pack our sh** and head to a different motel. Preferably one without mold and termites." Rose said sleepily brushing her face into Sam's neck. She had drained a little more than half of her magical reserves and was starting to feel it.

Sam and Dean chuckled a bit but agreed. They wanted to take nice long showers but didn't want to keep relying on Rose's magical tent so they figured going to a motel or even a hotel that had clean _everything_ would be great. Tomorrow was Rosemary's birthday and they didn't want to have to deal with anything until after. After all, they still had a lousy sellout con-artist to track down and kill. Dean was all for keeping his promises.

* * *

The Motel they found in the next town over was very clean. The walls were a light blue with white trim, it had a clean white ceiling and everything else was also white. From the white fluffy carpet to the furniture. The only thing not white was the little grey TV and silver mini fridge. They only had one room available with just one King sized bed. Before the brothers could fight over who got to sleep there, Rosemary told them to shut their pie hole. "All three of us will sleep on the bed. I'll even sleep in the middle, now shut it and go shower. I'll order us a large pizza, half veggie half bacon and pepperoni."

After everyone was clean and had a full tummy, they climbed into the motel bed after Rose magically cleaned it of course. Can never be too careful when it comes to sanitization. Rosemary was in the middle snuggled up to Sam with Dean behind her facing towards his younger siblings with his back facing the motel door. Dean was closest to the motel door in case something entered the room while they slept. It comforted him, made him feel like he was doing his big brother duties to the two people in the room that he loved so much. All three had a weapon under their pillows just in case though. 'Cause you know, _hunters_.

It was a peaceful sleep. Not one of them was plagued with bad dreams. Not even psychic dreams in Sam's case nor demigod dreams in Rosemary's case. Just restful sleep between three people who basked in the comfort that sleeping together brought them.

* * *

 **A/N** : The meaning behind the spell in case you were wondering. Might not be exact so I apologize. I used Google Translate to make my made-up poem look more legit in Greek writing. Also meaning of commands to both Holiday and Zero also using Google Translate.

 **word** \- meaning (language)

COMMAND(S):

 **Tacere** \- be silent, hush (in Italian)

SPELL(S):

" **Δείξε μου το πρόσωπο σου** **,** **επιτρέψτε μου μέσα στο μυαλό σας** **.** **Δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς από την εξουσία μου** **,** **Θα σχίσει τα μυστικά σας χώρια** **.** **Πες μου** **,** **όπου μπορείτε να αποκρύψετε**." or " Deíxe mou to prósopo sou, epitrépste mou mésa sto myaló sas . Den boreís na kryfteís apó tin exousía mou, Tha schísei ta mystiká sas chória. Pes mou, ópou boreíte na apokrýpsete." - "Show me your face, let me inside your mind. You can't hide from my power, I shall rip your secrets apart. Tell me where you hide." (in Greek; a spell/poem I wrote)

 **Aguamenti** \- 'aqua' ( _ **meaning**_ water) and 'mentis' ( _ **meaning**_ mind) (in fake-ish Latin) the water making spell; conjures a jet of pure, clean water

 **A/N** : Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I will be introducing Rose's birthday, her Gringotts meeting, Camp and then Rose's boarding school in the next chapter(s). Trying to come up with a neat class schedule idea using Microsoft Excel. It may take a while.

Please read and Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Love y'all. :*


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** In response to your comment about Stygian iron Mr. or Mrs. or Miss **Shonisto** (cant tell gender on this).

While Stygian Iron is the most sought after metal and belongs to Hades respectively and can permanently kill Greek monsters, it only _injures_ gods, Titans, primordials, the Cyclops, and Hundred-Handers. This means that it CANNOT and WILL NOT kill them permanently. Most monsters, including giants would turn to dust then later reform if ' _killed_ ' via celestial silver, imperial gold, or celestial bronze. It could however be used to kill a demigod but their soul would still end up in the underworld to be judged or whatever because they don't exist the way the gods, giants or monsters do.

Just thought I would clear that up. Also take notice that because Stygian Iron is very rare, Rose will not wish to use it all the time in case she loses it or what have you (it wont return to her pocket like Percy's sword Riptide does in cannon). She has other weapons that can harm these beings though. When she becomes more powerful in soul magic and death magics she will discover exactly how to permanently kill the three different kinds of giants (children of Gaia) in Greek myth (Titans, Cyclops, and Hundred-Handers).

 **NOTE:** The fact that not all giants even correlate to the Greek mythos, it is unknown if Stygian Iron would kill or only injure say Hagrid as an example because he's a half giant NOT of Greek myth. It could potentially just injure him though since blessed metals in the PJO book don't harm human mortals in anyway and since Hagrid is only half giant that could potentially be his saving grace. However the same cannot be said for Hagrid's half brother who is in fact a FULL giant because again it is unclear what type of giant he is so...(not all magical and mythical things in my story are Greek or even Roman related despite the Wizarding World existing thanks to Hecate. She just started something that branched off).

 **Side Note of the NOTE Above ^:** The _COLT_ could probably kill Hagrid, his brother, a Cyclops and basically any monster/divine entity and anyone/thing permanently of just about any pantheon except for ARCHANGELS and GOD of the Juedo-Christian pantheon simply because they are the most powerful beings. It would also kill humans simply because the bullet is still a bullet and DOES NOT pass through mundanes the way blessed metals of the PJO universe do. A bullet to the heart, lung and/or brain is still a bullet to the heart, lung and/or brain. Get it?

 **A/N:** Also to **Shonisto** for your later comment about Tartarus,

Primordial just means ancient or existing since the beginning of time. He could very well be a Titan just a very, very old one with unmatched power. He was around the same time as Gaia and Eros and Gaia is considered the Earth and also a Titan so... lol. She's also the 'mother' of all Titans, Cyclops and Hundred-Handers so she's also categorized as a Giant. But thanks for informing everyone. Not everyone will know who or what is primordial not only in the Greek myth but also in the PJO series.

 **P.S.** This is fanfiction so anything goes really and if I wanted to make Tartarus a female cat I could because, ya know, FANFICTION lol. (:

* * *

 **NOTE:**

•I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. It belongs to **Rick Riordan**

•I do not own the Harry Potter book series. It belongs to **J.K. Rowling**

•I do not own the WB TV series, Supernatural. It belongs to **Eric Kripke**

Speaking:

"Regular Speech/SHOUTING!"

" **Monster & Demon Speech/SHOUTING!**"

" _ **Enochian (Angel) Speech**_ "

' _Thinking_ ' ***** but can also be a word emphasized, with the little [ ' ' ] representing air quotes *****

 _Flashbacks & Dreams_

๐ _Telepathic link_ ๐

§ _ **Parseltongue**_ § (Snake, Dragon and Reptile Speech)

* * *

July 31st, 2004. Albany, New York. The much nicer and cleaner motel from last night.

When Rosemary woke up it was to the warmth of two bodies on either side of her and their even breathing. Unsurprisingly Holiday and Zero were also asleep on the bed between Sam's long legs and in the space between both brothers at the end of the bed, since of course Rose wasn't anywhere near as tall as was immediately lulled back to sleep feeling safe surrounded by her big brothers and her familiars.

* * *

When she next woke up she felt around in the bed and noticed she was alone. She didn't see Sam or Dean anywhere nor did she see her animal companions so she decided to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day. She figured she had time for a nice soak in her tent's bathroom since she assumed her brothers went out for a walk or morning run in Sam's case.

She opened up her mokeskin satchel bag and magically summoned her tent from it. Entering the tent she headed to the bathroom located inside the master bedroom she claimed for her own. She had already unpacked most of her personal items including wash products and clothes so all of the things she'd need for a bath were placed along the soaker tub, the sink countertop or in the medicine cabinet/mirror above the sink. Her clothes were inside the walk-in closet that separated the bedroom from the bathroom though you could only get into the bathroom if you entered the master suite.

She magiced the tub to fill with tea scented bath salts and a drop of mint scented oil (too much oil can make you feel greasy especially if it gets on your hair) and vanished her clothing from her body to place them in the hamper. She took a quick shower and lathered her hair in vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner then clipped her air up and stepped into the tub to relax.

When she deemed herself ready to leave the tub she magically dried herself off but left her hair clipped. Stepping into her closet she put her favorite black and silver tank top on that said Sleeping With Sirens in bright red cursive, dark grey leather pants, black socks her black biker boots that had a 4" heel and a dark grey leather jacket. Walking to the long wall mirror she made sure nothing was out of place then removed the clip from her hair letting her silvery white strands fall down to her shoulders.

A little magic and her hair was straight and glossy, and thanks to a beauty charm her cheeks took on a rosy tint and her lips were made to look more pink but still natural. She didn't really need makeup since a. she was still young at least physically, and b. her eye lashes were already long, slightly curled, and black despite her hair being near white. A little clear piña colada flavored lip gloss completed the look ('cause even though she used a beauty charm the actual lip gloss smelled nice).

When her stomach growled with a vengeance reminding her she was hungry af, she quickly put her things away and left her magic tent.

* * *

The motel room looked different then when she first woke up.

The breakfast table in the motel room had a simple plastic table cloth in dark green and piled onto it were little ambrosia bite sized cake squares, two small punch bowls; one filled with actual juice spiked with vodka and large strawberries and the other filled with nectar and ice. There was a plate stacked pretty high with waffles and Rose guessed that that was the reason for the vanilla smell. Next to the waffles there was an assortment of different kinds of syrups ranging from pecan and apple flavor to blueberry and strawberry. There was also a plate piled high of fried chicken. It was a classical southern breakfast of waffles and chicken. Someone must love her surely.

There was a second table with a birthday cake centered in the middle with sixteen star and crescent moon candles even though she was ' _supposed_ ' to be 9. Surrounding the table were 5 gift bags and there were even a few black and purple balloons scattered throughout the motel with two large silver balloons tied to one of the chairs at the dessert table.

Standing not too far away near the breakfast table (no surprise) was Dean getting ready to shovel waffles into his mouth. To the left of him was Sam holding a cold beer in his right hand looking fondly at his big brother, not yet noticing Rosemary. Bobby was even there along with Daniel and Eileen, the three of them talking about this and that. Hecate was speaking quietly with Thanatos a little ways away from everyone, with her back to Rosemary. She couldn't hear what they were saying, though she did make out something about 'running out of time' whatever that meant. When her grandpa noticed her he spoke first "Happy birthday my cute little flower." That certainly got everyone's attention and immediately all conversations ceased.

Her eyes widened in shock taking everything in because she had been so busy with worrying about the next hunt, or when she'd have to go to camp and hoping she wasn't gobbled up by any rogue monsters looking to eat a half-blood that it completely slipped her mind that she was 9 today, _16_ she reminded herself. Quickly getting over her shock she smiled warmly up at everyone "Thank you everyone. I, uh, kind of forgot it was my birthday." She replied sheepishly.

"Ha. Only you little sis." Dean laughed. "C'mere and give your favorite big brother a hug birthday girl." The eldest Winchester said, opening his arms wide to catch 85 lbs. of 9 year old girl that suddenly came running at him.

While Dean was holding her more birthday wishes were thrown about. "Happy birthday sweetie." Sam said, stealing her from Dean and lifting her up to hold her against his chest. Rose snuggled into Sam's hug/carry. It was no secret that she loved both Winchesters but she definitely preferred Sam's hugs. He was like her own personal teddy bear.

After having waffles and syrup, spicy fried chicken, and birthday cake everyone gathered in the magical tents' sitting area so Rose could open her gifts.

From Sam and Dean she received a photo album that had hellhounds, a basilisk, a nundu, a unicorn and a little silver crescent moon on it. It was magical so the creatures on it moved around the full length and width of the album's cover and the moon twinkled and glowed much like it did at night. Inside the album were pictures of the three of them. Some taken with an actual camera and most being memories from either Sam, Dean, Bobby, or Hecate, preserving those memories as images. There was even a picture of her as a baby being held by Lily and James Potter. The photos from the camera were mundane but all the rest were wizard like so they moved around.

It meant so much to her especially the photo of her Sam and Dean after one of their hunts. They were a little banged up and bloody but all three of them were smiling like loons. They had saved a bunch of runaway children from being sacrificed by a coven of demon witches. It ended up being more sinister than that when said kids were also being hunted by a Shtriga that swooped into the fray the moment the three of them dealt with the coven.

By the end of it they were completely exhausted, Dean's arm was twisted funny and his mouth was dripping blood. Sam looked no worse for wear with his shirt full of burns where one of the witch's tried turning him to ashes with one of her fireballs, a split lip and a black eye. Rosemary's injuries had already begun healing thanks to her witch and demigod heritage but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. She had three cracked ribs, a busted lip scratches all over her arms and torso and a pounding headache thanks to getting thrown into a wall. They were hurting but they were smiling because in the end it didn't matter that they were beaten and bloody. The three of them were alive and that was what mattered.

She absolutely hated demon deal witches. Abominations they were.

She hadn't wanted to take any of her potions that day nor waste her ambrosia in case something happened that was far worse so she'd soldiered on and suffered the worst of her injuries along side her two companions. Though her animal companions weren't in the photo because she'd left them in the motel room.

"Thank you Sam, Dean. This photo album means the world to me." Rosemary said, clutching the album to her chest.

"Sure thing sweetheart. Dean and I decided on this together. Of course Hecate helped us with finding a cool magical themed one and she suggested having the pictures and animals on the cover enchanted to move. She even did this weird flashy thing where she copied our memories of each other and made moving photos since we don't actually have that many of us together. It was cool."

"I love it thank you, both of you. And thank you Hecate for helping them out with it." Rose told all three before hugging them.

From Bobby she got an original copy of an old Japanese folklore book written by a hunter named Aoi Kawasaki from the early 1600s. It was filled with all kinds of monsters, and daemons native to Japan and even a few creatures that could be found anywhere, really, such as vampires.

Daniel and Eileen bought her a yellow and rose gold charm to add to her bracelet. It was of the cute little yellow house they own that she grew up in, in yellow gold with a rose gold colored roof and door.

Hecate got her a white gold wrap-around bracelet. It had a little button on the side that when pressed made the bracelet take the form of a whip. It was made from celestial silver and worked great against monsters.

From Thanatos she received a special cell phone. It would hide her scent from monsters, allow her to use it in a magical environment, and it could run on ambient magical energy if she wasn't able to charge it the mundane way. It would either draw upon her magic, or the magic in the environment. There was even a special soul detector app that Thanatos invented himself specifically for her. The app would allow her to pinpoint where someone or something was even if she couldn't see them. Though it wouldn't work on a demon who was possessing an already dead person because the demon doesn't have a soul and the human's soul would have already moved on. The phone was linked to a legitimate phone service account so she could make phone calls using mundane cell tower coverage if she wasn't around enough magical energy.

The phone was also enchanted to return to her pocket within an hour of losing or misplacing it. It would lock onto her unique magical signature that it merged with upon coming into contact with her skin when she picked it up. On the outside it looked just like a regular smartphone and only magicals worth a lick would be able to sense not only the magic it radiated but also the divine energy it was saturated in to hide away her scent from monsters.

"The phone can be used for anything be it a computer, GPS, or to take photos and record videos. It can basically do what the latest model phone on the market can do with the added bonus of magical tools programmed in. There's even a hologram app installed so you can send more personalized messages to both Sam and Dean." Thanatos informed her.

"I even took the liberty of creating the exact same phones for both Sam and Dean. This way all three of you can keep tabs on one another even if there isn't a cell signal."

"Yeah so no excuses on missed or ignored calls or texts young lady while you're at your freaky magic school or even that camp for halflings." Dean told his baby sister. Rose responded by rolling her eyes though she was smiling.

It was much better than those silly two way mirrors, though those would be good for keeping in contact with magical friends and businesses associates, down the line, who didn't know of the compatibility that technology and magic had like the European wizards. Best to keep things on the down low for now anyway.

"Wow this is so cool! I can finally use the internet and make phone calls without being in fear of being attacked or eaten." Rosemary exclaimed. Her smile turned to a frown though when she realized something. "Wait Sam and Dean can't use magic at least not like I can. Will that affect the quality of their phones?" It was a valid question.

This time it was Hecate who answered. "No. There's all kinds of magic around us. In the air, the grass, the trees, the plants and animals and any magical people who live amongst the mundanes. Their phone will absorb whatever it needs to in order to stay fully functioning. And if there isn't enough magic in the area for them but there also isn't a strong enough cell signal in the area, as long as they charge their phone the mundane way then their phone can use any other energy it can leach off of to sustain itself and be used like a walkie-talkie via radio link."

That was reassuring. They'd still be able to contact one another no matter what.

"Oh before I forget the phone is also waterproof and has special camera options built into it. You can do an x-ray scan of someone or something, take professional photos like one of those expensive cameras, take a heat signature of your surroundings, take perfect quality photos at night without issue, and zoom into something with the same finesse of the latest telescope. Hell you could even star gaze with the telescope app I downloaded." Thanatos told them watching as all three smiled big. Rosemary hugged her grandfather tightly in gratitude and he was pleasantly surprised when the two Winchesters also gave him a quick hug in thanks. They hadn't realized the phone was super advanced or anything and while Dean could care less if he had a dinosaur phone, it was the thought that counted. What he appreciated about this was that someone else got it for him, it would never need to be paid for to have an active number, it would always find its way back to him, and he'd always have a reliable and secure source to contact Sam, Bobby, and now Rose. His three precious people.

Living the way the two had, they never had much always each other so any gift no matter how small that they received was always greatly appreciated.

* * *

When everyone said their goodbyes Rose magically packed everyone's things and put them into the trunk of the impala. They were going to start heading to New York soon so that they'd be much closer to Rosemary's final destination until her school year at AAAM was over.

She was only going to be in the 4th grade but she hoped to rectify that by testing out of many of the classes that the school had to offer. Except classes like **Potions** , **Chemistry** , **Forensics** , **MAC** (magical animals and creatures), **Herbology** , **Agriculture** , **Astronomy** , **Astrology** , **Alchemy** , **Ancient Runes** , **Arithmancy** , **Religion** , **Dark Arts:** _ **Defense**_ , **Home Economics** , **Computer Lab** , **Coexist:** _ **Magic and Electricity**_ , and **Flying Lessons**. Those she'd sit for this school year and the next two years plus additional language classes. All the others she would give written essays and tests and practical applications for. Then she could graduate from the school after those three years. The sooner she could take the ageing potion the better. After all when she turned ' _12_ ' she'd really be 19 for crying out loud. She was sick of reliving her prepubescent years and honestly didn't want to be stuck in school till she was technically (birth records) 17, physically 18, and mentally 24 years old.

The next day was spent driving to a motel close enough to the address given to her for Camp Half Blood courtesy of her grandfather.

The motel was decent. Not as nice and clean like the all white one they stayed at previously but at least it wasn't grungy af like the one used to interrogate Lucy, the girl who'd gotten injected with vampire blood thinking it was roofies.

* * *

August 2nd, 2004. Currently Sam, Dean and Rosemary were clutching onto the letter that Hecate and Thanatos had given her. It was time for her meeting at the bank in Diagon Alley London, England.

Rosemary, Dean, and Sam found themselves in Diagon Alley all under disguises and made their way to the big white building made of marble and gold at the end of the alley.

Gringotts was what one would expect from any bank with the only difference being that it was saturated with magic and all its' bank tellers were goblins. It was beautifully crafted with white marble walls and gold designs _'runes probably'_ and fancily carved wood and marble furniture.

Rose went strait to the last bank teller, whom she immediately knew was the head goblin, Sam and Dean following close behind, and asked for a private room. After being lead to a private room reserved for important meetings Warwick got down to business. "What is it you wished to speak of privately" he sneered.

"I was told by my 'guardian' to come to the bank on this specific day. Traveled all the way from America via portkey." Here she lifted up the letter. "I'm assuming he wishes for me to sort out my assets and to file for emancipation (not that she had a problem with Daniel or Eileen but she would prefer to be independent considering). I know you can probably detect that my magical signature reads as an adult and that's because I used some time magic but for obvious reasons I had to take a de-aging potion to not arouse suspicion amongst the no-mages. I have my trust vault key but I'm open to taking a blood test so that we can move things along and so I know what I can fully access anyway." Rose said matter-of-factly. She knew goblins didn't like to be kept waiting so dilly dallying was detrimental to everyone's health.

"Very well. Key please." Warwick said holding out his hand. Rose handed him her little old-fashioned silver key. The goblins eyes widened a fraction upon recognizing the key he made specifically for a certain God of Death, before he schooled is expression.

"Griphook!" He shouted. A back door in the far corer of the meeting room opened up to reveal a smaller goblin wearing his Gringotts uniform. He bowed to his superior and after looking at the key and a quick exchange in gobbledygook he left. When he returned he had another goblin with him. This goblin looked old and mean and far more intelligent than Griphook or Warwick.

"Greetings. I'm Riptooth the Head of the Heritage department within the bank. I'm going to perform the blood ritual. Please follow me."

The trio along with Griphook followed Riptooth into another room. Warwick having gone back to his position at the front of the bank.

They reached a room that looked all ritualistic and unsurprisingly wealthy. "Step forward on the dais, cut your left hand in the center of your palm. Let four drops of blood drip into the chalice you see floating in the center of the room." Riptooth stated. Rose did exactly as instructed and watched as the old goblin poured some strange white liquid into the chalice mixed it with her blood and then poured the mixture on some sort of parchment. _'Where the s*** did that come from anyway?'_ Rose thought to herself.

The parchment lit up and began to fill with words. _'Huh guess it wasn't just a simple blood test. It looks like it also checked out my magical signature. Strange.'_

 **Name: Glimmer Rosemary Potter-Black**

 **Date of Birth: July 31st 1995 (7 years older than birth suggests due to Time Warp)**

 **Mother** **:**

 **Lilianna 'Lily' Potter née Evans -deceased**

 **Lady Artemis Greek Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon**

 **Father** **:**

 **Jamie 'James' Charlus Potter -deceased**

 **Sirius Orion Black - Blood Adoption**

 **Archangel Gabriel - Blood Adoption (pending)**

 **Godparents** **:**

 ***can only be an official godparent through complex magical ritual that also prevents said godparent from harming their godchild***

 **Sirius Orion Black -alive (witness one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **Alice Longbottom née Prewett -alive (witness one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **Species** **:**

 **Witch (female born with magical ability)**

 **Half-Blood (half homo sapien half divine)**

 **Nephilim (blood adopted by archangel)**

 **Related to, but not limited to, via Bloodline:**

 **Sirius Orion Black - paternal fathers side; second cousin; blood adopted father**

 **Charlus Mikael Potter -paternal grandfather**

 **Dorea Potter née Black -paternal grandmother**

 **Zeus God of the Sky; King of Olympus - maternal grandfather (divine blood)**

 **Leto Titaness of Modesty and Kindness - maternal grandmother (titan blood)**

 **Apollo God of the Sun, Prophecies, Truth, Healing, Music, Poetry, and Rider of the Golden Chariot-maternal uncle (divine blood)**

 **Reginald 'Reggie' Evans -maternal grandfather (squib)**

 **Rose Evangeline Evans née Ravenswood -maternal grandmother (squib)**

 **Santiago Valdez -royal wizard from Spain on maternal grandmothers side**

 **Ignotus Peverell -paternal grandfathers side**

 **Thanatos Greek God of Death -paternal grandfathers side (divine blood)**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw -maternal grandfathers side; of royal status; Scottish founder of Hogwarts**

 **Godric Gryffindor -paternal great grandmothers side *Charlus potter's mother had been the last living blood of G.G.*; Irish founder of Hogwarts**

 **Noble Status** **:**

 **~Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **~Heir to the Most Ancient House of Black**

 **~Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

 **~Heir to the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw**

 **~Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**

 **~Magical Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (due to magical vanquish and absorption of a descendent on October 31st 1996)**

 **Magical Core** **:**

 ***pink = mundane, blue = squib, green = witch or wizard, red = mage, gold = sorcerer***

 **Gold**

 **Power Level** **: (*)**

 **Mundane = 10/5000**

 **Squib = 50/5000**

 **Hag = 62/5000**

 **Average Witch or Wizard = 200/5000**

 **Mage = 411/5000**

 **Sorcerer = 600/5000 * -current level**

 **Warlock = 750/5000**

 **Wiccan = 890/5000 * -already practices**

 **Demon = 910/5000**

 **Minor Divine (minor gods and goddesses) = 1700/5000 * -will be eventually**

 **Nephilim (half angels) = 1800/5000 * -will be eventually**

 **Divine (gods and goddesses) = 2000/5000**

 **Angel = 3000/5000**

 **Leviathan = 3200/5000**

 **Arch Angel = 4999/5000 (exceptions being Lucifer and Michael)**

 **Lucifer = 5000/5000**

 **Michael = 5100/5000**

 **God = infinity/50,000**

 **Eventual total power will be 4990/5000**

 **Magical Abilities** **:**

 ***total percentages can be increased with continuous training***

 **-Metamorphamagus 90% (blocked by one Lily Potter née Evans on July 31st 1996; age one)**

 **-Parslemouth 100%**

 **-Parslemagic 30%(untrained)**

 **-Parslescript 70% (untrained)**

 **-Healing 200% only living mortal on Earth 402 (this dimension of Earth) who can heal injuries almost instantly unless fatally dealt by powerful supernatural or celestial beings)**

 **-Animagus 100% (blocked?)**

 **-Flora Manipulation 50% manipulate flowers and other flowering plants (untrained)**

 **-Wiccan Magic 85%**

 **Demigoddess Abilities** **:**

 **-Lunar Absorption 100% (a subconscious ability that allows user to absorb energy from the moon to increase speed, strength, create beams of moonlight that can have radiation, and existing abilities such as magic)**

 **-Archery 100% (instinctive)**

 **-Nature Energy Absorption 100% (absorb nature energy to enhance the senses)**

 **-Understand** _ **all**_ **Predatory Animals 100% (telepathically only)**

 **-Pervert, Pedophile and Rapist-Radar (subconsciously perfected)**

 **-Shadow Manipulation 90%**

 **-Loyal Ghost and Skeletal Servants 100% (blocked until MOD status)**

 **-Clairvoyant Sight 100% (see all supernatural entity's including divine/celestial beings in their true forms. This includes but is not limited to hellhounds, spirits, monsters, angels, demons, reapers, gods and goddesses of other pantheons etc...)**

 **-Soul Manipulation 100% (sway the living and the dead; control the mind; sense if the soul is tainted or pure; corrupt a soul; make someone a loyal servant; etc...; blocked until MOD status)**

 **Other Abilities** **:**

 **Technomancy 100% ability to flawlessly combine magic with electricity and or use magic to understand technology on an unparalleled level (blocked by Lady Artemis to avoid monster detection)**

 **-Eidetic Memory 100%**

 **-Photographic Memory 100%**

 **-Wandless Magic 89%**

 **-Necromancy 78%**

 **-Art Dimensional Storage 100% (manipulate objects by placing them in dimensional storage on the body; items may appear as a tattoo or brand marking; a unique ability known only to have manifested within Glimmer Rosemary Potter within Earth 402)**

 **Soul Mate** **(s):**

 ***large magical core and eventual god-hood requires soul bond(s)***

 **\- J.B.B. of Earth 400 (requires dimensional travel to meet soul mate)**

 **-M. Bane. of Earth 615 (requires dimensional travel to meet soul mate)**

 **Titles** **:**

 ***ones predestined and others given freely***

 **-Defeater of the Dark Lord**

 **-The Chosen One**

 **-Mistress of Death**

 **-Death's Chosen**

 **-Champion of Hecate Goddess of magic, witchcraft, sorcery, necromancy, and crossroads**

 **-Thrice Blessed (Moon, Angel, MOD)**

 **-Lady Potter**

 **-Lady Black**

 **-Lady Peverell**

 **-Grand Duchess Ravenclaw**

 **-Lady Gryffindor**

 **-Lady Slytherin**

 **-Princess of Magic**

It was all so much to take in and more parchment paper kept appearing with more written words popping up. It was quite overwhelming. When Rose finished reading what had already shown on like five separate sheets of parchment she handed them to Sam to read. His mouth was slightly open in shock. He barely understood the significance of whom she was related to and some of the wording but he got the gist of it. He was disturbed a bit about the part that said she needed more than one soul mate. His baby sis wasn't allowed to date.

* * *

Rose continued to read the new information presented before her.

 **Shares** **:**

 **-Shanti's Magical Goods - 89%**

 **-Hogwarts School Funds 75%**

 **-Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary 39%**

 **-BMW Dealership in America 14%**

 **-Florien and Fortesque Ice-Cream Parlour 25%**

 **-Gringotts 2%**

 **-Daily Prophet 23%**

 **-Magical Menagerie 45%**

 **-Nimbus-36%**

 **Properties** **:**

 **-Godric's Hollow (destroyed)**

 **-Hogwarts Castle (two quarters owned via bloodline; one quarter magically owned via conquest)**

 **-Potter Manor (unplottable)**

 **-Black Ancestral Home (under fiddelus charm; unplottable)**

 **-Black Manor in France**

 **-Slytherin Castle (unplottable)**

 **-Slytherin Manor in Scotland (unplottable)**

 **-Slytherin Cottage**

 **-Ravenclaw Manor (under fiddelus charm)**

 **-Valdez Victorian Mansion in Spain (currently renting)**

 **-Knockturn Alley (all businesses and homes get rented out; 80 Galleons per month for homes, 100 Galleons per month for all businesses)**

 **-Townhouse in London**

 **-Cottage in Denmark**

 **-Unicorn Sanctuary in Canada (Potter family)**

 **Vaults** **:**

 _ **TRUST VAULT #604**_

 **\- 900,000 Galleons** **(** **Ɠ** **) as of August 2004 (100,000** **Ɠ** **to be replenished each year)**

 _ **POTTER VAULT(S) #213, #214**_

 **-1,500,299,350,937 Galleons (** **Ɠ** **) 50,300 Sickles (S) 16,900 Knuts (K)**

 **-6,000,000 Pounds Sterling**

 **-Rare and Valuable Magical Artifacts**

 **-Rare Books and Scrolls on all different aspects of magic**

 **-Family Heirlooms**

 **-Random Odds and Ends (family portraits, photo albums, furniture, clothing, music, etc..)**

 **-3 Phoenix Eggs (under stasis charm)**

 **-1 Rare and Highly Coveted Shadow Phoenix Egg (under stasis charm)**

 **-Unicorn Horns, Tears, and Hairs**

 **-Rare plant seeds**

 **-Armory**

 _ **EVANS VAULT #110**_

 **-200,000 Galleons (** **Ɠ** **)**

 **-1,000 Pounds Sterling**

 **-Rare Books (collected by Lily Potter née Evans)**

 **-Random Odds and Ends (photo album, music, jewels, personal journals etc..)**

 _ **BLACK VAULT #540**_

 **-634,900,340,000,871 Galleons (** **Ɠ** **) 1,000,000,000 Sickles (S) 900 Knuts (K)**

 **-Rare Magical Artifacts (including dark artifacts)**

 **-Rare and Valuable Books and Scrolls**

 **-Family Heirlooms**

 **-Random Odds and Ends (family portraits, albums, music, furniture, wands etc..)**

 **-Armory**

 _ **VALDEZ VAULT #5000**_

 **-700,000,000 Galleons(** **Ɠ** **)**

 **-Magical Artifacts**

 **-Books (grey magic and ritual magic)**

 **-Family Heirlooms**

 **-Random Odds and Ends (furniture, trunks, family portraits, photo album etc..)**

 _ **PEVERELL VAULT #300**_

 **-300,014,900 Galleons(** **Ɠ** **) 50,033,347 Sickles(S)**

 **-Magical Artifacts**

 **-Rare and Valuable Books (necromancy, Wicca, rituals; personal magic known only to the Peverell family)**

 **-Family Heirlooms**

 **-Random Odds and Ends (talking portrait of Ignotus Peverell, photos, furniture, etc...)**

 **-One Thestral Egg (under stasis charm)**

 **-Armory**

 _ **RAVENCLAW VAULT #790**_

 **-600,000,000,000 Galleons(** Ɠ **)**

 **-Rare and Valuable Magical Artifacts**

 **-Rare and Valuable Books and Scrolls**

 **-Family Heirlooms**

 **-Random Odds and Ends**

 _ **GRYFFINDOR VAULT #2, #37, #840**_

 **-99,000,000,000 Galleons(** **Ɠ** **)**

 **-Rare and Valuable Magical Artifacts**

 **-Rare and Valuable Books and Scrolls**

 **-Family Heirlooms**

 **-Random Odds and Ends**

 **-Armory**

 **-Sword of Gryffindor**

 _ **SLYTHERIN VAULT #913**_

 **-57,000,120,200 Galleons(** **Ɠ** **)**

 **-Rare and Dark Magical Artifacts**

 **-Rare Books and Scrolls**

 **-Ancient Tomes on Parslemagic**

 **-Family Heirlooms**

 **-Random Odds and Ends (Slytherin's portrait, family tapestry, family wands etc...)**

 **-Basilisk Hide**

 **-Basilisk Venom**

 **-Rare Albino Basilisk Egg (under stasis charm)**

 **-Armory**

 **Other Vaults and Properties Owned by Right of Conquest** **:**

 ***listed below are marked followers of Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort***

 **-Karkaroff Family Vaults (2) and one Property (available through branch of Gringotts in Romania)**

 **-Malfoy Vaults (3) and Ancestral Manor**

 **-Lestrange Vault and Manor**

 **-Nott Vault and Cottage**

 **-McNaire Vaults (2) and Townhouse**

 **-Crabbe Family Vault**

 **-Goyle Family Vault**

 **-Avery Family Vault and Manor**

 **-Parkinson Vaults (2) and Properties (3)**

 **-Rosier Vault**

 **Family Alliances** **:**

 _ **-Potter-**_

 **Longbottom, Lovegood, Black, Greengrass**

 **Other** **:**

 **-4 Potter Family House Elves (weakened by incomplete master/servant bond)**

 **-1 Black Family House Elf (must establish bond)**

* * *

Well damn.

That was a lot to take in. She was the daughter of Artemis... _wow_. She didn't really know how to feel on the matter. On one hand she now knew where some of her awesomeness came from like her pedo radar and the ability to _feel_ nature and understand most animals. But on the other hand her mom never once made contact with her. Did she do something bad? Was her mother ashamed of her? Rose knew that she technically had two mothers and that Lady Artemis didn't actually break any of her oaths but she was the first ever to be born to the hunter goddess and it was very overwhelming.

She'd have to ask her grandpa about the situation and find out if her mother hated her or didn't want her. She had contact with him and Hecate despite everything being very secretive and only really having spent a significant amount of time with them in the Time Realm thing, so if _they_ could find ways to be with her why couldn't Artemis?

And what the _frackkk_ , her name wasn't even Rosemary! Ok it technically was but it wasn't her _first_ name like she originally thought. She felt sort of hollow. How many more lies was she going to uncover? Did Hecate and Thanatos know her real name? If so why couldn't they have told her? She knew that she had to fly under the radar so to speak because of some bulls*** concerning her and the Dark Stain that she had to deal with so it's not like she would have told someone who she really was, at least not until she was sure she wouldn't be forced to do something she didn't want to and could take out her enemies. _'Did my adoptive parents know the truth?'_ she wondered.

She'd ponder this information later. Right now she needed to set some things in order. First things first destroy the Dark Stain's old allies.

"I'd like to distribute the wizard money I've accumulated through the vaults I've gained by right of conquest. I'd like to also go through all of those vaults for anything of value. Anything on dark magic, black magic, dark rituals, and artifacts that are saturated in dark magic are to be destroyed after I've gone through each vault." She began, getting right down to business.

"I want to also go through the vaults that are considered personally mine through my blood and magical ties."

* * *

 **A/N** : For the Titles: section I made her 'Defeater of the Dark Lord' instead of The-Girl-Who-Lived because no one really knows if she is alive or not since no one saw what happened to her and for the last several years letters sent to her via some type of magical way were returned to sender and usually that means the person either doesn't exist, cant be found, or they died since you don't always have to have a specific address though I'm sure that helps. So even though the Ministry stated her as the defeater of the Dark Stain based off of what Albus Dumbledore told them since he's still trying to 'find' Glimmer, the masses started to wonder if she was still alive.

 **A/N** : I like the idea/possibility that **Thestrals** are the only known winged horse breed to lay eggs instead of give birth because they might very well have at least one magical serpent ancestor which would explain their skeletal/reptile-like appearance and love of raw meat. It's also possible that, maybe, the magical serpent ancestor is none other than the king serpent also known as the **Basilisk**. The Basilisk has what is known as **Mystic Eyes** allowing it to instantly kill someone or something upon direct eye contact. Since Thestrals are pretty closely linked with death it could be possible and instead of having the Mystic Eyes or the eyes of a regular horse it developed a murky white eye color sort of like a white void. The fact Thestrals eat meat instead of fruit and grass, or whatever horses eat, and can only be seen by those who have seen someone die furthers my belief.

The idea that a Basilisk somehow mated with a winged horse (all winged horses plus regular mundane horse are all considered ancestors of the Thestral meaning the Thestral is practically the baby/legacy of all of the above) isn't too unrealistic in the magical world. Both the winged horses and the Basilisk are considered magical species and that alone pretty much means any creature/animal/human of magical decent can mate with just about anything as long as it too has magic. A magical being can also mate with a non magical being as long as it is of the same or significantly similar species. And that's only because its mundane counterpart doesn't have magic to compensate for possible species difference.

 **Ex** : The **kneazle** , while some say it's a magical cat that is not in fact true. It's a magical creature with high intelligence. Witches and Wizards just like to mate the kneazle breed with mundane house cats so that maintenance is easier because what the hell would you feed it? If it's half cat you now have a basis for which to feed it and how to properly care for the poor thing. And also it's potential temperament/behavior patterns can more easily be monitored. You could possibly get a kneazle to mate with a larger more wild cat or even a dog or a fox because the kneazle is compatible with their genetic make-up. It would still be referred to as a kneazle but would probably be kept in a separate cage from other kneazle's with more specific instructions on how to handle it though.

Anyway this is just my theory on the matter of why a Thestral looks the way it does and so I decided that ' _Those mother fuckers lay eggs'_ this is my personal opinion and you all reading this can believe whatever you want... (:

 **A/N** : I kind of made Glimmer aka Rosemary really powerful, rich, and highly influential since she's the heir to at least four old families in Britain/Spain (I made that up) and has seats in the Wizengamot for those families, but I don't care. She's totally badass and if she hopes to survive the magical worlds' bulls*** and the storm brewing on the demigod side of things then she needs to be prepared. Lets also not forget that angel/demon blood bath waiting on the horizon with Dean's death and eventual resurrection. 'Cause ya know, the Apocalypse is nothing to sniff at. S*** is going down and it may seem like it's happening all at once.

Other reasons for making her powerful and totally badass? Well let's take a look.

 **1** )Being a demigod makes one more powerful than a mundane/mortal

 **2** )Being a witch of any kind makes one more powerful than a mundane

 **3** )Having a prophecy in your name means that you're more powerful than the average person because the Fates decided it

 **4** )Being destined for immortality at some point in your life as long as you don't die before it's meant to happen makes you practically a divine being already

 **5** )Women as a whole are more powerful and mentally stronger than most men give them credit for, so Rose being powerful but underestimated is to be expected. You know the saying, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" Well that's meant both mentally and physically but can also be taken as literal and metaphorical. (:

and...

 **6** )Don't forget she trained for over 7 years and continues to train alongside Sam and Dean.

So while some of her power is due to the fact she was born with it, she still had to train her physical body to top conditions and to react on instinct in different situations, she trained in weaponry, hand to hand combat, and she had to practice her magic so well that she could potentially cast spells or list potion ingredients and the sequence with which to add those ingredients in her sleep. And on a side note the girl was also taught cooking and baking skills in the training regime so...

 **NOTE** : All magical abilities and demigod abilities she inherited, were gained due to being destined as MOD, who her divine relatives are and being an eventual nephilim. Her other abilities are things that she's naturally talented in or was just born with randomly, her own uniqueness. Because ya know, James wasn't a metamorphamagus but it was in his DNA, and while it may have been dormant in him it sure as hell ain't dormant in Rose. And Lily did not posses any real talent except maybe her flora ability which she did indeed pass to Rose. So it's equal parts hereditary and randomness that determines her ability.

 **A/N** : homo sapien is the scientific term for human.

 **A/N** : I know there wasn't much action in this but if it were a movie or TV-show the mention of the fight between the boys and Rose and the coven of 7 witches that also turned into a fight with a Shtriga could have been a legitimate flashback with actual action scenes (for all you avid Supernatural fans you know as well as I that whenever the boys are dealing with something that brings up bad or sad memories sometimes even happy ones, the show jumps into a flashback).

Hope you enjoyed a look into Rose's full potential/heritage/inheritance. We now know who her divine mother is. Yay! She won't be able to say who her mom is to anyone (not including Sam and Dean since they read her magical files) until she's officially claimed though. Not even Hecate really knows who her mama is though she suspects. Names have power and all that plus she doesn't know why she hasn't been claimed or why she has never had at least one encounter with her mom. Like say in a dream 'cause we know the Greek and Roman divine beings can do that including Titans.

Besides saying Artemis' name out loud would alert other gods and goddesses and they might think her mom broke the oath she took to never have sex. We all know that she _didn't_ actually break this oath but others wouldn't know and would automatically assume she did the deed with some random guy and had a kid. Monsters and the wrath of any divine beings that have a vendetta against Artemis could also come after her with the hopes of gaining Artemis's attention. Yikes! We don't want that. Artemis has been known to bump heads with not only Hera but with Aphrodite. Both could potentially make Rose's life hell if they so choose.

Leave your love and spread that love. Not sure if y'all really like this story or not because I haven't received too many positive comments. So please comment how much you enjoy this story so far and any questions you have. (:

 **P.S**. I am already working on the next chapter. Please be patient.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE:**

•I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series. It belongs to **Rick Riordan**

•I do not own the Harry Potter book series. It belongs to **J.K. Rowling**

•I do not own the WB TV series, Supernatural. It belongs to **Eric Kripke**

 **Speaking** :

"Regular Speech/SHOUTING!"

" **Monster & Demon Speech/SHOUTING!**"

" _ **Enochian (Angel) Speech**_ "

' _Thinking_ ' ***** but can also be a word emphasized, with the little [ ' ' ] representing air quotes *****

 _Flashbacks & Dreams_

๐ _Telepathic link_ ๐

§ _ **Parseltongue**_ § (Snake, Dragon and Reptile Speech)

* * *

Putting on a blank face to hide her emotions Rosemary, for that was the name she was used to, told the goblin, Riptooth, that she'd like a moment with her account manager Griphook. She decided to make him her official account manager for _all_ her affairs not just things related to the Potter family.

Griphook was shocked that she'd appointed him such a task but with a reassuring nod and kind, reassuring smile from Rose saw him school his features and getting down to business.

He was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. With all that Miss Potter owned she was literally the richest living witch in the UK. Being promoted as her bank manager for not only the Potter vaults but the rest of her birthright as well as by right of conquest was a promotion that put him in a position of power just under the Head of the bank. And the pay raise!

"I would like to fill out the emancipation papers before we proceed further if that's alright?" Rosemary said in monotone. She wanted to hurry this meeting along so she could have a moment to process all that she'd just discovered about herself. Sam and Dean, who were stood behind Rose, exchanged worried glances at her change in demeanor.

Before anything could be done Rose had to put on and be accepted by all the family rings she was entitled to. First was the Potter ring, a small gold band engraved with a human skull in the center and deer antlers above it. Along both sides were bones and hoof prints. It accepted her before she even finished sliding it down her finger. Next was the Black family ring. A simple thing of onyx, amethyst and black diamonds. The ring pricked her finger and after absorbing her blood it emanated a soft white glow before resizing to fit her delicate left index finger, next to her Potter ring. Soon she had the Peverell ring located on her right ring finger, the Slytherin ring located on her right pinkie, the Ravenclaw ring located on her right index finger and the Gryffindor ring located on her right thumb.

Because all six family rings accepted her as rightful heir, getting emancipated was simple. All she needed to do was sign her name on the legal documents using a blood quill and magic acknowledged her as an adult.

"Now that I'm a legal adult within the magical community I would like to discuss moving my assets around and put same or similar items into one vault each. That way one vault has money, books, weapons, potion ingredients and all that, making it easier to locate items I want to use at any given time." The last thing she wanted to do was spend hours at a time looking for something every time she came to visit one of her many vaults.

Anything super dark and evil related be they cursed blades or other such objects as well as books were destroyed with her own personal magic. No one should have access to such horrible things. Not even the goblins. Anything that could taint the soul simply for reading a single passage shouldn't exist in the world. They did _not_ need another Tom.

Rose proceeded to create a brand new vault that was extremely large and upon walking inside it looked like a grand library. All the books, scrolls, notes, and family Grimoire's from every vault she owned, including the ones she received by right of conquest were placed along the shelving in categories, and alphabetic order. Everything that came from a specific family was placed in it's own section, with the Potter family tomes being placed dead center upon entering the vault. She even made a magical copy of her personal hunters diary to add to her library of tomes. Rose also added books on the Greek mythology and books given to her by Bobby or books she had already copied from his library on all kinds of lore. Those she placed in a section labeled Rosemary Winchester.

Of course she would eventually take all of them with her whenever she settled down in a more permanent location. But for now, while she was on the road she really didn't have need of an entire vault of books only ones pertaining to monsters they frequently hunted.

She had the goblins make a new family crest. Since she was a Potter, Black, Valdez, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, the great, great, great, great, great, great, granddaughter of Thanatos the Greek god of Death, an eventual nephilim daughter to Gabriel the archangel, the daughter of Artemis and an honorary Winchester; she wanted to make a brand new family crest that depicted all this without making the symbol look demented. Or like some indecipherable cluster-f*** of images.

This new symbol was then placed on all of the vaults that belonged to her, not including the ones she won over. She even went as far as to place a drop of blood on each door. Now only she could access those vaults. Not even a first cousin could access them or a sibling if she'd had any. It was due to the simple fact that her blood held her magical signature and her divine heritage.

She decided to combine the total amount worth of the vaults she inherited by right of conquest, split the final amount in half to keep for herself and with the remainder divided it up among the families that had children. She wasn't that heartless. She even placed divorce papers and emancipation papers in a secure vault that could only be accessed by Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco so they could get away from Lucius if they wanted. Though Draco would only be allowed to fill the emancipation paperwork on his 15th birthday. If he was accepted as a legal adult then his father wouldn't be able to do anything against him nor his mother.

She put away a small fortune for them so they wouldn't be left with nothing, one of the Black family properties and a copy of the magical family tapestry so they still had an idea of who was still in the family. They'd be pleasantly surprised to find out she was alive and well though she made it so that anyone that knew of her being alive or strongly suspected were NEVER allowed to mention it to anyone on purpose or accidently. She was nothing if not cautious.

She left a letter addressed to both Narcissa and her son explaining a bit about her life, all that she'd been through and that despite all the cruel things dealt to her she still loved them and hoped that one day they could officially meet. To her family was everything.

She took out a good sized amount of galleons to do some last minute shopping with, some extra reading material that might come in handy while at camp and while at AAAM. She also took out all three phoenix eggs, the shadow phoenix egg, the albino basilisk egg, and the thestral egg. Though she left the stasis charms on all of them so they didn't randomly hatch.

Rose also took all of the basilisk hide from the Slytherin vault. She wanted it used to make skin tight body armor for not only herself but her brothers as well. It would definitely come in handy while on a hunt.

"Are any of the weapons magically protected?" She had already removed the darker weapons but that didn't mean that other weapons left over weren't protected against thievery or something.

"No there are only four with enchantments on them. The rest are mostly for decorative purposes or just basic weaponry. " Griphook told her.

"Wonderful. I'd like to take out any enchanted blades, including the Sword of Gryffindor, and any throwing knives. The rest of the weapons can stay in the vault that I've converted into the main armory." She loved her weapons and it would help to practice new and old fighting stances using unfamiliar weapons until she became more comfortable with their weight and length in battle, mastering them completely. It also didn't hurt that both Sam and Dean wanted to experiment with weapons made by magical means to see how they varied from their more mundane counterparts as well as supernatural counterparts.

* * *

"Well that was an eye opener." Rosemary said to Sam and Dean as they made their way out of Gringotts. Though Sam, being the more nurturing of the two brothers heard the quiver in his baby sister's voice.

He walked closer to her and picked her up, "Hey don't let it get to you. We love you so much no matter what." Sam began, looking right into her too green eyes. "To us you'll always be little Rosie Winchester okay?" He said, just before kissing her hair.

"Yeah Shorty. I'm sure your mother has a reason for why she's yet to show her face to you but you can bet your ass your big brothers will be there to confront her along with you when the time comes. Consequences be damned." And it was so weird for Dean to acknowledge that gods and demigods existed and that his beautiful baby sister was a daughter of Artemis.

"Though I _am_ wondering how you're her child when she, along with Hestia and in a weird messed up way Athena, swore to remain virgins." Dean added as an afterthought.

"That can be something to ask when we come face to face with the Lady Artemis. For now lets just help Rose get all of her last minute trinkets before it gets too late.."

"We need to get back to the motel soon anyways because Magnus, Zero and Holiday are probably worried. The pups are soul bonded to Rose and she's been stressed. Her magic has probably been sending mixed and confusing signals to the hounds. No doubt Magnus has picked up on their unease." Sam finished.

* * *

The following day was spent helping Rose pack her things before they made the trip to Long Island Sound to drop her off at the camp for demigods of Greek descent.

Rose made sure the weapons she had acquired over the years, plus the ones she recently obtained from her vaults were stashed in a secure location within her personal magical trunk that was password protected in Parseltongue, Ancient Greek and Spanish. It was also laced with a magical signature scanner. She didn't want any unauthorized persons to gain access to the merch. After all someone under the effects of a pollyjuice potion could mimic her appearance, voice and even her blood but they could _not_ mimic someone else's magical signature or reserves.

All of her clothes were cleaned and neatly put away in the closet of her trunk, her phoenix eggs, thestral egg, and basilisk egg were placed in separate terrarium's with their preservation charms still intact.

Sam left to get something to eat and also grab some snacks for the road while Dean started packing his own things.

While that was happening Rose dressed herself in black leather skinny jeans, dark gray dragonhide boots, a dark green tank top, a black leather blazer, a white and black chocker, black diamond earrings, and to complete the look her school trunk and personal trunk were shrunken and transfigured into little charms that she added to her charm bracelet that she placed on her left wrist.

Her short platinum hair was left wild and curly but it was soft and shiny, and without frizz or tangles. Strawberry lip gloss completed the look. Her wand was placed on her right forearm where her body absorbed it leaving behind a fancy tattoo of swirls and magical runes. Her stygian iron blades given to her by Thanatos were placed on both her biceps where they too were absorbed and took the form of twin weapon tats, allowing her easy access to them if she needed to defend herself or an innocent.

Making sure she had her new phone in the pocket of her blazer she whistled for Holiday and Zero to get off of the motel bed and over to her so she could attach their leashes and take em' for a walk.

Dean was finished packing and had just entered the bathroom to shower and Rose felt like getting some fresh air. Sam still wasn't back yet. Magnus was with Sam so she wasn't worried about if he was okay or if he ate yet. Sam made sure Magnus was fed and happy. And wasn't that a surprise that they hit it off so well after the first week of knowing one another.

Magnus usually couldn't tolerate other humans especially the non-magical kind. He reluctantly put up with Daniel and Eileen because they were Rosemary's adoptive parents and he loved Rose so he endured. He did, however, enjoy the company of the pups despite their more rowdy behavior, but could not _stand_ Dean for some reason. Could have been because Dean had called Magnus a, "little worm the color of snot", and despite her serpent friend not knowing what a snot was could still pick up on being insulted.

* * *

The two hybrid hellhounds were on high alert the moment they got about two miles away from the motel room. They sensed three monsters. Rose could sense them too. Looking over to what appeared to be a couple and their rather large family dog, she detected a shimmering glitch in their Mist disguise.

Using her magic to reveal their true form to her she watched as the male turned into a 6'9 Cyclops while the female morphed into a two headed baby drakon (still over 50 years old, and over 8ft tall, but a baby compared to drakons of legend). And lastly, the very large dog revealed itself to be Orthrus.

"Shit, shit, shit. This is not good." Rose panicked. She couldn't even defend herself properly because a lot of her magic was still pretty flashy and it was still morning. At least if it had been nighttime she would have had more cover.

Sending a quick text to both Sam and Dean, Rose ran like hell, looking for an out of the way street where not too many people would notice the inevitable fight. The last thing she wanted to do was draw the attention of police and news stations. And after getting Sam and Dean off the FBI's most wanted list she really did not want to put them back on their radar.

* * *

*Ping*

Stepping out of the shower clad in a towel Dean made his way over to his side of the motel room where he'd left his duffel bag and cell phone given to him by Thanatos. Picking it up he let out a slew of curses when he saw that Rose sent him an "SOS, GM". That meant she was being attacked by Greek monsters.

They had made a quick list of SOS messages to get the point across fast in the midst of battle or another stressful situation where time was of the essence, without someone knowing what it was they were discussing.

" **SOS** " meant trouble with a small town sheriff, park ranger, campus security or some other type of basic authority figure and they needed quick bailing.

" **SOS - C, FBI, M, PI** " meant trouble with cops, the federal government, military, and or private investigators. This required more planning and thinking of all possible outcomes in case they got labeled as crazy cult killers or something equally wild.

" **SOS GM** " meant shit was going down involving Greek monsters.

" **SOS Super** " was code for trouble with the supernatural such as vampires, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters, Satanists, and other humanoid creatures that ate humans, hurt and tortured them for fun, or worse went after children.

" **SOS MAJOR** " was code for serious trouble with divine beings of different pantheons, or low-level to really powerful demon activity.

"Shit!" Quickly throwing on clean boxers, jeans, boots and a t-shirt Dean rushed to the Impala and tracked Rosemary's phone using the GPS feature linked to her contact info. Trust Thanatos to think of everything when he designed these phones for them. Hecate's magical ability also helped and Dean was happy that he didn't have to go on a wild goose chase.

* * *

With Sam...

Standing in the pick-up line at some no name diner waiting for the food he'd ordered had Sam tapping his finger impatiently. He'd already been waiting for over a half hour and he was getting annoyed. He was really hungry and hadn't had his morning coffee yet.

*Ping*

Checking his phone Sam immediately ran for the door of the diner ignoring the lady at the counter shouting at him that his order was ready. Figures.

His baby sister was in danger and he was ten minutes away and on foot. He really wished he had a car right about now. Clicking the map feature on his cell, he quickly turned the GPS locater on with both Dean and Rose's numbers.

Quickly scanning the phone he saw that Dean was 5 minutes away from Rosemary's current location and that comforted him somewhat. Dean had the Impala so he'd make it to her in no time.

He placed Magnus on the ground and told him to follow his sent. He didn't want to jostle the snake too much while he ran. Magnus despite being a mundane species of snake had formed a tiny bond with Rosie and had absorbed some of her nature magic allowing him to find her easier if they were separated and also allowed him to keep pace with Sam.

Willing his legs to go faster, adrenalin quickly kicking in full force, Sam raced to save the little girl who'd become a sister to him. He just hoped he'd make it in time to help.

* * *

Rose found what appeared to be some old abandoned clinic at the end of the street she'd lured the monsters to, and made a mad dash inside; Holiday and Zero hot on her heels.

Using her telepathic link with the hounds she ordered them to wait behind the door to what appeared to be an old patient room and wait for her signal to attack.

" **Come out puny half-blood.** **I can smell you!** " The Cyclops shouted from the hallway. He was about two doors down from the room she was hiding in. The drakon was stomping its way through walls and rooms hissing and breathing fire, destroying everything in its path. Orthrus's two heads were growling and barking, drool dripping from its' mouths as he sniffed out his prey.

The trio of monsters finally ended up at the entrance to the room Rose was in. They knew she was in there. They could smell her and her two familiars. " **Found you.** " The Cyclops was ugly. Like uglier then normal. Its skin was a burnt orange color, it had jagged and slightly crooked yellow teeth, greasy hair, and it reeked of old gym sweats and rotten fish. It was very tall and quite stocky suggesting it ate very well. There were strange black lines running up and down its arms and over its left eye. In its right hand was a large club and around its neck was a thick black cord with teeth dangling off it like charms on a bracelet. Each tooth represented an individual victim the Cyclops had eaten in its long life.

Orthrus was as fearsome as the books depicted. With two heads, glowing red eyes, and bigger than two fully grown horses combined in both width and height. It made for a scary sight. Not too mention the open mouths revealing two sets of razor-sharp teeth that could easily cut thru concrete. Though Orthrus wasn't as big and had one less head then his brother Cerberus he was no less a sight to behold.

๐ _Go for the jugular 3, 2, NOW!_ ๐

With that Holiday and Zero leapt from behind the door one pup going for the left head, the other the right. They sunk their fangs into the jugulars of Orthrus and let some of their demonic energy sink into the bite as well. They weren't as big as the two headed hellhound of Greek myth and Rose worried for them. It was difficult for them to hold on to their prey while the much larger hellhound stomped around, flailing its heads frantically, trying to send Rose's familiars as far away from it as possible.

While the canines were duking it out Rose sent a bolt of lightning magic mixed with death magic at the Cyclops aiming for its lone eye. The Cyclops wasn't easily taken out being thousands of years old and easily avoided the attack.

' _C'mon Rose kill this fugly bastard already. You still have an 8ft tall drakon to smoke_ '

Willing her twin daggers to leave her body she immediately used them to slash at the one eyed jerks giant legs.

" **Guhh- Why you insolent brat. I'LL KILL YA!** " The Cyclops lifted its arm, holding the club high over its head before swinging down striking the spot Rose was standing.

Dodging at the last second Rose retaliated by throwing old medical equipment using her magic as a distraction so she could power up her next attack. She ran to the back of the room they were in, ran up the wall and kicked off, flipping mid jump and landing on the shoulders of the cyclopse stabbing it on the sides of its neck with her stygian iron blades. Some of the Cyclops essence was draining away into the daggers themselves and she watched in satisfaction as some gold sand started pouring out of its' neck wounds.

Quickly summoning her nature magic she used a spell she'd created to summon a plant that was a cross between a bush and a small tree. It also had vines with thorns attached to it which she made grow, and wrap around the Cyclops's legs, torso, and face. She willed the plant to squeeze the Cyclops and smirked in satisfaction when she heard it cry out in pain.

Rose was about to stab the one eyed monster with both blades aimed at vital points on its neck to finish it off but became distracted when she heard Holiday cry out and smelled his blood.

And that was all it took for her hold over the Cyclops to vanish allowing the giant to throw her off his shoulders and smack her tiny body into a wall. Slightly dazed Rose tried sitting up and sucked in a sharp breath which she instantly regretted when she felt a stabbing burning pain. ' _Definitely a punctured lung'_ she thought. She was sore all over. Blood as dripping from her head, nose, mouth, and left leg. Small cuts littered most of her exposed skin and she was developing a bruise on her right cheek.

" **Now I've got you right where I want ya, stupid half-blood. You'll make a nice addition to my trophy collection**." The fugly Cyclops said gesturing to its' necklace that had the teeth of all ihis previous victims.

She could hear the drakon destroying more of the abandoned building. It was finally making its way to her location. The smell of sulfur and smoke became stronger the closer it got. Rose wanted to throw up. She was going to die and she couldn't even protect her familiars. Zero was trying to stay alert and protect himself and also Holiday's limp form from Orthrus's advances but Rosemary could see it was getting more and more difficult for him.

She felt pathetic. Willing her magic to do her bidding she summoned her blades to her at the same time summoning the Elder Wand into her hand from its spot in her forearm. She cast a silent _bombarda_ at the two headed hellhound satisfied it hit its mark by the loud whimper that followed, and with her last bit of depleted magical reserves sent the twin daggers flying at high speeds towards the Cyclops with the funny markings. One dagger aimed at its lone eye, the other right for its heart.

' _Please let them hit their mark_ ' Were her last thoughts before darkness consumed her vision.

* * *

"Rose!" Dean shouted upon seeing his baby sister sprawled out on the floor by the wall. There was so much blood near her head and back. The eldest Winchester didn't want to even think about what that could mean. Gun drawn, Dean fired too bullets at the very big drakon that turned its attention on him and his unconscious sister. At least what ever other monster's had been here were already dealt with.

" **ROAR!** "

Looking up Dean realized he couldn't reach the two fallen stygian iron blades, he knew belonged to Rose, which were able to suck out the very essence/existence of Greek and Roman monsters. Without using them those bastards would reform later on and go after Rose with a vengeance. He _needed_ to make sure they stayed dead for good. He didn't want blood on his hands especially not the blood of someone he considered family. It was hard growing up without his mother after the fire, then losing his father, John Winchester, whom made a deal with the very same demon responsible for killing his mother Mary, all to save him from dying. Then worst of all was when Sammy died and he'd made a deal to save him because the thought of losing his baby brother was _worse_ then the deaths of both his parents. He saw Sam as _his_ , his son, his to love and protect and recently came to see Rosemary as a baby sister. Dean only had a few months left to live but he'd make every second count. Rosemary would live because Dean Winchester didn't fuck around when it came to his family.

 _'Okay Dean think. This bastard is powerful but he's slow. The moment he turns his head to the right make a mad dash towards the left to the demigod blades.'_ Doing as he lectured himself, Dean made a mad dash to the stygian blades that were close to Rosemary's pups, noting the blood surrounding Holiday and taking in Zero's hunched but protective stance over his fallen comrades body. He was growling ferociously at the drakon, trying to intimidate it by releasing his strong magical, and demonic aura in a form of killing intent. The Drakon took no notice of it, too preoccupied with getting to Rosemary's limp body. The smell of ichor and magical blood put the twin headed drakon into a sort of trance.

The moment Dean found an opening he grabbed the blades and slashed at one of the drakons claws, eliciting a terrible hiss from the winged serpent.

§ _ **Puny mortal! This Kro shall kill you, your nasty fury beasts and then take pleasure in eating the powerful half blood.**_ § Kro hissed in glee.

"Shit. Rose! Come on baby girl wake up!"

The drakon flapped its wings viciously making a powerful wind sweep over the room, knocking Dean on his back. Opening its mouths the large beast got ready to shoot fire at Dean hoping to burn him to a crisp when Sam burst thru the door. He fired four rounds at the 8ft tall drakon, and using his telekinesis made the stygian iron blades force their way clean thru one of the beasts heads right into its brain, killing it for good.

* * *

"Lay her head down gently!" Dean said sternly watching as Sam carried Rose's limp form over to the motel room's couch. He was carrying Holiday and had laid him down on the floor next to the couch when Sam said, "Get me her bag Zero."

The white hellhound immediately grabbed Rose's satchel bag in his mouth and bounded over to Sam. Once the younger Winchester brother had his little sister's bag in his hand he stuck is hand in and dug around untill he grabbed some vials of potions. Reading them carefully he got to work feeding Rose a pain relief potion, a blood replenisher, and a couple drops of nectar and then put some bruise balm on her arms and face. The tiny cuts she had he wiped clean with a few alcohol wipes and with that he put the vials back into her bag with the empty ones he left out on the coffee table.

He was back at her side near the couch staring at her with an anxious expression. Willing her to wake up with his eyes.

They weren't sure what to give Holiday other than a blood replenisher because they weren't sure if the potions would even work on the hellhound so they waited for any sign of waking up from Rose. Poor Zero looked pitiful looking at both his familiar partner and the witch he was bonded to. Magnus was wrapped around Sam's waist hissing every few seconds in obvious worry.

Dean began pacing the room, muttering to himself. He felt terrible. He failed to save his little sis and he decided he didn't want his little peanut to go to this camp where he couldn't protect her.

It was almost sundown by the time Rosemary began to sir.

"Wah, what happened?" She rasped, licking her dry lips, blinking away black spots in her vision.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not! I _wont_ allow it. " Dean shouted angrily.

"Dean you can't just deny me my right to go to this camp. I _need_ to go there and learn more about the workings of the other gods and get a feel for how things go over there. It would be nice to keep up with and harness my skills along with the hellhounds. I may even learn a few new moves." Rosemary said, raising her voice a bit at the end in frustration.

"I ain't takin' you and that's final!" Dean snarled, nostrils flared. He was breathing heavily and his face was flushed red in anger. He was so _not_ going to lose his baby sis. And sending her somewhere he couldn't go because he wasn't the same _'species'_ -for lack of better term- as her pissed him off. How was he supposed to better protect her and keep her safe if he couldn't go where she was? Couldn't see for himself just what kind of crazy went down in this camp for a race of beings who up until a month ago he didn't think even existed outside of myth and legends despite all of the weird and insane things they'd encountered and hunted.

"Dios mio!" Rose shrieked, her Spanish coming in subconsciously as a result of her growing frustration and slight anger. The door of the motel room began to shake and then everything else in the room began rattling, some of it lifting off the ground. The TV in the other room blew up earning a startled cuss from Sam.

"You are being difficult Dean. I will leave whether you want me to or not. I'll find my own way there if I have to!" Rose shouted at him before storming out of the motel room. Partly to blow off some steam by walking off her negative emotions and also to clear her head and wonder at the sudden burst of what she assumed was accidental magic. She hadn't had an episode since she was really little and that had been the result of being frightened.

"Dammit!" Dean swore. Sam walked over to him giving him a disappointed frown. He didn't like the situation anymore than Dean did but he understood that his cute-as-a-button sister had to go to the place Thanatos and Hecate had warned them about. They probably sensed that the two mortals would grow so attached to her they'd not want to let her out of their sight for even a second. They were right obviously especially with what occurred fresh on their minds, but still.

* * *

It had been three days since Dean and Sam had deemed her healthy enough to go to the bathroom on her own. It was incredibly frustrating and embarrassing. She wasn't some helpless baby. She was already behind schedule. She should have been at Camp Half Blood already. Her ribs still ached and her head sometimes pounded severely if she got up too fast, building pressure behind her eyes causing her to become slightly dizzy but other than that she was _fine_! Fighting hadn't helped either nor the sudden bone deep exhaustion she felt after her outburst of magic back there, but she had, no, _needed_ to make a point to her bro and get him to see reason. She would go whether she hitched a ride from some redneck trucker, took a taxi, or just shadow traveled to its location using the coordinates Hecate had left them on her birthday. This camp was a safe place for demigods and it would help keep her out of trouble. She had already had to deal with three monsters at once all because they smelled her and it would only get worse. Her scent was strong because she was a magical, a legacy _and_ a demigod. Stronger now that she knows exactly who her divine mother is. As she aged and became more of a threat monsters from all over would be chomping at the bit ready to defeat her or eat her. Or both.

And damn, Artemis of all goddesses. The man-hating hunter who's reputation with hunting down monsters, and turning unsavory men into jackalopes just so she could send her hunters after them or outright kill them, was unmatched. All creatures of the Underworld would hate her on sight simply for existing thanks to someone she'd never even met. Hell there were probably creatures under Zeus that'd be after her as well because Zeus was nothing if not a hypocrite. Ready to attack his own children, grandchildren and other family members in fear they'd be too strong and one day would overthrow him as ruler of Olympus. _Ridiculous._

To top it off she was destined for god-hood sooner rather then later. Her scent drove the Greek monsters into a frenzy, even the supernatural creatures went wild if they smelled her. It was worse if she was on her period or had an open wound that was dripping a mix of red blood and gold ichor. They'd either want to mate with her or simply eat her. Even the human men would get tongue tied and stupid. It was annoying!

Summoning her satchel bag, checking that her weapons were in the dimensional storage in her arms, and whistling for Holiday and Zero to follow her she made her way down the main road of the little town they were in. Magnus was in his terrarium inside her personal trunk taking a nap. He deserved it for he hadn't slept in those three days following the attack. He was worried for her and so she allowed him to rest after reassuring him she was fine. The hounds were a different matter. Holiday had healed up along side her and once she was able to use her magic again she'd healed him fully. Zero was grateful that both she and his pack mate were well again.

She was feeling smothered by both Sam and Dean but more so by the elder Winchester. She knew he meant well but she was getting anxious and annoyed. How dare he refuse to let her go to Camp Half Blood. It was her birthright. Same as her magic. Demigods were lucky if they made it to camp and lived to reach 12-16 years of age. Usually they were killed before they even knew or understood what they really were before they joined the dead of the Underworld.

Deciding at the last second that she wanted to take as many ancient tomes with her to Camp for some magical practice she used her shadow traveling ability and ended up within the bank at Gringotts in London England. Reading always helped her calm down enough to think rationally before she blew up in someone's face only to regret it later. She didn't even bother speaking to any of the Goblins, shadowing inside the newly made vault that had become the grand library vault. The goblins for all their prowess in magical wards and what not could not ever hope to block divine forms of travel.

The hellhounds immediately went about the vault sniffing at random books that gave off different smells and magical outputs, unconsciously absorbing the majority of the magical energies inside the library alone, while Rose grabbed all the books on wizarding politics in the UK, the books she'd purchased some months ago on the politics of both the mundane and wizarding world in America but never got around to reading, and any books inside the Slytherin vault that talked about half failed and completely successful, original potion recipes using strange, unusual or just hard to come by ingredients. As well as all books and journals written in parselscript that were full of dreams, ideas, and parselmagic. She hadn't really taken to practicing this talent and she wanted to be proficient in something that might come in handy down the line, against say a demon, monster, or rogue wizard that tried attacking her or her family.

Only two people, barring God, any archangels and the original Norse god Loki, knew how to speak or at least decipher the language of the snakes in this dimension (Hermes didn't count because his snakes spoke Greek when they wanted to communicate with him), Tom and herself. Soon it'd just be her once she finished destroying his soul fragments. And honestly any advantages she had over her enemies was good enough for her. It would be foolish not to harness this ability she'd acquired by defeating that snake obsessed freak.

Despite not being blood related to Slytherin's line she wanted to learn all she could from him and his descendants who'd had the forethought to leave their belongings within their vaults, or at least had their stuff sent to the bank after their deaths' to ensure their workings and assets didn't end up in the wrong hands.

She also grabbed centuries worth of notes from the Peverell line on gray, dark and death related magic. Could never be too careful and it would help her in understanding her heritage a bit more without having to harass Thanatos. She didn't want to draw attention to herself nor put her many greats grandfather in 'hot water' with the higher ups. Zeus could be a twat when it befitted him. The thought of what her grandfather Zeus might do in a fit of desperation frightened her a bit. What he do once he realized something like her existed? That Artemis appeared to have broken her own decree. It was obviously nothing good if history is to be believed.

' _Hmmm, I should probably take with me those unicorn horns, tears, and hairs._ ' Rose thought. After all she was still working on Sam's cleansing potion to rid him of the darkness within his soul and blood. She shadowed to the vault that held potion ingredients, plants, seeds, and already finished potions and decided to take all of it. Unshrinking her trunk from her charm bracelet she went about storing just about everything within this vault into her potion storage room within the potion lab itself. She might decide to go wild brewing potions and what not while at camp and also when she eventually went back to school.

Shadowing back to her brothers left her a bit drained, still not used to shadowing a great distance nor the added strain of cloaking her two familiars in the dark energy to send them with her. She really needed to teach them to shadow travel on their own and tap into the hellhound ability to read and follow soul signatures no matter where the person was hiding. It would be useful during a hunt too.

She'd also have to do something about Sam and Dean not being able to cross the barrier that surrounded camp. Hmm, she had an idea though she wasn't sure if it would work. Only one way to find that out.

"Grandpa T!"

* * *

(: Please leave positive reviews. I love hearing from you all.

 **A/N:** Rose destroyed the dark artifacts in the last chapter because she already knows most forms of 'good' magic, light magic, grey magic, white wiccan magic, random wizard magic (including metamorphic magic and cleaning spells), necromancy, runic magic (ancient runes), slight nature magic (water, fire, lightening) and of course magic over flowering plants (thanks to Lily). On top of that she knows how to defend herself against dark wizard magic, and black wiccan magic. The only thing she hasn't really had experience with are demon deal witches, and no, Hecate couldn't teach her how to defend herself against it because beings of other pantheons don't get involved in another pantheon's business. _Usually_. None of the dark artifacts (mostly things like cursed blades or stones) or books inside any of the vaults she acquired would have had knowledge on the mundane/Christian pantheon side of the supernatural/magic so it didn't matter. She didn't want to be tempted to read or touch anything that was really dark anyways as that could have corrupted her pure soul. It could have also unleashed a curse on her (in HP canon books can be slightly cursed or have protections on them; ex: the monster book of monsters, the book in the restricted section that had a face inside it, tom's diary, etc...) Not to mention if she left it alone there was a chance that down the line future children of hers could get their hands on it and the dark curses and potions and what not could be really fucked up. Even the books on blood magic could be used in dark and evil ways. She did save some useful blood magics that were helpful in finding lost relatives, inheritance tests, and using blood in wards to either block a specific person from entering, _or_ only allowing certain people inside a hidden location or home.

Don't get me wrong she's not above killing anything/one that would try to harm an innocent (whether that innocent was an animal, magical person, animal or creature, a monster or a simple mundane; which that alone made her pure of heart) and especially her family, both blood related and adopted. She just didn't want her family or herself to be tempted or tricked into doing something so horrible that it couldn't simply be reversed or cured or forgotten (erase the memory).

So instead of being tempted and doing something stupid she willed her powerful magic and her death related demigod ability to destroy all that was cursed/harmful and or evil inside her vaults (which allowed the chalice that belonged to HH to be cleansed of Tom's foul soul without destroying the cup or its magical properties (like _of course_ it had magical properties. Look at Slytherin's locket for instance it provided protection for the wearer and helped hone parselmagic since the locket had a semi sentient snake carved into it so if there wasn't a snake in the immediate vicinity it would be the next best choice to practice with; Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem granted the wearer knowledge and wisdom to those worthy of its use; and of course Godric's sword revealed itself to those who were loyal, pure of heart, chivalrous and full of courage or had the potential to be courageous. So I find it strange that no one thought that perhaps Helga's golden chalice would be magical too).


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sorry I haven't been around.

Joined the military and that took lots of time from me.

I'm home right now and I had already been working on Chapter 10 when all of a sudden everything I wrote became invisible on my word document and I cannot recover it.

So unfortunately I have to start from scratch.

Please be patient I have not abandoned this fic.

I did revamp Chapters 9 and 8 and fixed lots of grammatical errors and also misspells.

This chapter will be replaced with the actual chapter 10 once its finished so stay tuned! (:

Love you guys.


End file.
